If Only You Knew
by GoldenAngelHearted
Summary: If only you knew how much I didn't want to leave you that day. If only you knew what happened after I did. If only you knew how much I missed you, how much I needed you. If only we knew what we were getting ourselves into. Deadpool X OC COMPLETE
1. Prologue

"Why are you here today, Mr. Wilson?" I groaned, here I am, sitting across from a therapist who is looking at me like I'm a freak, but can you really blame him? I mean, look at our costume. I never thought I'd be here today, but it seemed like it was necessary, according to my coworkers at least.

I rubbed my eyes before answering, "I'm here to talk about how I've been feeling lately and how it's making me do my job terribly, how I'm still mentally insane and how everyone is concerned about me while I'm just fine feeling miserable, that's why I'm here today, Doc," I say sarcastically. He makes a sound of annoyance before placing his pen on his notebook and putting the items on the coffee table as he leaned in closer to me, "Mr. Wilson, I'm not going to waste my time sitting here listening to you be sarcastic when your friends are genuinely worried about you," I rolled my eyes, but my gesture went unnoticed.

"I was told you're here because of a woman," I froze when I heard this. I had no clue that he actually had any idea of why I was truly here. He picked up his notebook again, "I believe her name was..." I gulp as he skims his notes, my body already starting to shake, "Ah yes, Mrs. E-" I hold my hand up, closing my eyes tightly as I said, "Stop," he looks up from his notebook at me, his eyebrow raised out of curiosity. I rub my face down to relax my tense muscles.

I place my elbows on my knees as I lean forward, my eyes still closed and I let out a slow breath of air before I spoke again, "I'll tell you everything, just..." I groan again.

What am I saying!? Why should I tell this guy anything? He doesn't even deserve to know the truth, I barely know this guy!

"Shut up!" I shouted, but bit my lip afterwards, what a dumb habit of mine, answering my own thoughts. I sigh before continuing, not even bothering to look at the therapist, "Just...let me...take my time and...let me do most of the talking," I finally finish. The therapist nods, picking up his glasses and puts them on as he settles back into his seat. He waits for me to say something, but the more I sat here thinking, I just end up chuckling to myself, "I don't know where to start," I admit as I watch the therapist think, "Well, why don't you tell me how the two of you met?"

I pause, staring at the floor as I reminisce on how I met her. Part of me wanted to smile, but I don't. I just sigh once more before picking up my head and starting my story, "I met her at a party,"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"It was a high school party, I was going to be shipped off to boot camp within the next month. My dad felt as though my behavior was getting out of hand, so I just plainly agreed to go. Those months gave me my last bit of time before I left so I spent two months drinking and partying before I met her. I didn't take care of my body,"

As I start talking about my past I could practically picture my old self, before I was experimented on. Before I became Deadpool, back when I was just Wade Wilson. My skin was smooth, I was tan, I had a lean, but strong physique. My hair wasn't long, but it was full and a nice chestnut brown. My eyes weren't the pale cloudy blue that they are now, but instead were a warm brown. I used to hate the color of my eyes when I was younger, but now that I have blue, boring, dull eyes, I wish I had any other color. What I miss most was being able to feel things properly, with skin covering my fingertips and feeling the world around me. Whether it be the air, sand, water, I miss it all.

"Mr. Wilson?" I look up as I was pulled out of my own thoughts, seeing my therapist glance my way, most likely wondering what I was thinking about. I shook my head, "Sorry, I lost my train of thought," he nods as he motions for me to continue. As I spoke again, I felt like I wasn't even talking about it anymore, I felt as I spoke more, the more I just felt like I was reminiscing about us, about the past.

I was at a party, I didn't know the person holding the party, but my friend knew him and brought me as a plus one. Not that anyone cared seeing as everyone was too drunk to even remember their own name, let alone someone else's. I had lost my friend when a girl practically dragged him upstairs, so I took it upon myself to grab a drink from the kitchen. There were only two options, either bud light beer or some kind of homemade punch that I was not going to trust. Who knows what kind of other anonymous drugs are in there. I opened up one of the cans of beer and took a swig as I leaned back against the counter and watched the scenery around me. People were grinding in the living room, throwing up in the corner, making out on the couches, and eating chips on the floor with the people passed out next to them. I crinkled my nose at the sight, I'm all for a party, but it was one of those nights where I was not in the mood to get sloppy and wasted. I shook my head as I made my way through the crowd of grinders to try to leave the party.

I was almost at the door, until she bumped into me. I saw a blur of brown before my chest collided with her shoulder. My beer splashed some on my chest, but I looked down and saw a half soaked girl. She looked up at me and my breath got caught in my throat. Her skin was olive toned, she had short brown hair that was a little longer than shoulder length. As I looked at her though the only two features of her face that really got me were her eyes and lips. She had perfectly cute subtle pink lips to go with her gorgeous green eyes that shined like emeralds. As beautiful as she was, she was not happy with me, obviously. I chuckled at her angry glare, "Sorry, I didn't see you there," I said and she cocked her head to the side with an even madder look, if that was possible.

"Yeah, well maybe you should watch where you're going, now I smell like an alcoholic threw up on me," she grumbled, more to herself than to me and I smiled, I don't know what it was about her, but I liked that she didn't just sway at my dashing good looks. She thought I was an ass hole and I love a good challenge.

I nodded before I leaned in, to compensate for the loud music around us, and said, "Well here, let me make it up to you, do you want a drink?" She stopped in the midst of airing out her red and blue checkered shirt to look at me questioningly, "Why? So you can dump it all over me again?" She retorted and I bit my lip as she walked away from me, most likely to grab something to dry herself off.

I followed her to a laundry room, I closed the door as she started to unbutton her shirt, which confused me until she took it off and showed that she was wearing a black tank top underneath of it. I made a mental sigh of relief as I started to speak again, "Look, I'm really sorry for that, how can I make it up to you, ugh?" I paused as I waited for her to tell me her name.

She tossed her shirt into a hamper as she looked over her shoulder at me, "What?" she asked and I chuckled lightly, "Your name, I was hoping you would tell me what it was," she scoffed as she turned to face me, leaning against the wall, "And what would you do with my name?" she asked. I stepped closer to her as I said, "Well I wanted to apologize properly to you since I really didn't see you. I was actually on my way out when that happened, but I'm really not an ass like you think I am," she giggled at that and I felt a little more at ease, "Why don't you tell me your name first?" I grinned at that, at least she wasn't mad at me anymore. I nodded, "Fair enough, my name is Wade Wilson," I say as I held my hand out to her. She took it quickly and gave it a small shake as she said, "Nice to meet you, Wade, I'm Emily Sanders,"

My smile widened, Emily, it was a nice name, simple, but pretty.

"So it wasn't love at first sight," my therapist states. I sigh, annoyed that I was interrupted, but I look up and smile sarcastically, "Yes, Doc., she kind of hated my guts when we first met,"

He rolls his eyes, "What the fuck ever, Wilson," he groans and I just laugh to myself, "So that's how you two met, how did you two start dating?" he asks and I shrug, "Well we started out as friends, we were friends for a while before we started dating," I smile, thinking back on all the times me and her shared before we even started dating.

Her parents were always away traveling, her mother's a chemist and her father's a pilot. Emily hated to travel that much so she always stayed home when the two of them left, and guess who got to keep her company? This guy. I would go over whenever she was bored or lonely and just watch movies with her, sometimes we would cook together, but I was limited in what I could make. I shared a lot of memories with her and I miss those days, but the one that stuck with me the most was the night that we broke the barrier between friends and partners.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So it's been a minute since Our Miracle, but if any of you read that story, I want you to know that this is going to be a much heavier story. I want to go for something with more angst and I figured that I could do that with a Deadpool story since we don't know everything that happened to him when he was a human.

We know bits and pieces, but not the whole story which gave me a lot of room for creative writing! Also, sorry for not making an authors note for the last two chapters, I really wanted you guys to just have the story that I promised months ago, so when they posted, I completely forgot to put a note xD OH WELL!

Okay! Now that the authors note is done, on with the story! All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Two

Here I am again, standing in front of my bathroom mirror, staring back at the bruised and ugly girl I once recognized as myself. Thankfully I'm not crying anymore, but that does nothing for all of the pain that I'm feeling.

The pink bruise underneath of my right eye is quickly turning purple and making my eye twitch from the ache. My lower lip is cut and bleeding, the air making my cut sting, while my nostril has blood cascading down to end its trail at my chin. I don't even dare to touch it with my bare hands, knowing it won't help.

I grab a Kleenex as I wipe my nose clean of the blood, but once I get to my nose, it just forces more blood out. I curse under my breath before putting my head back and holding the tissue there, trying to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes my legs feel weak from the thrown off balance. I bring my head back down and throw the tissue away.

My trash can is starting to look more like a crime scene rather than a trash bin. I stare back at my reflection and grimace before picking up my concealer. I start to unscrew it, but it falls out of my hands and as I look down to see where it landed, I see my hands shaking. A part of me broke right there, I wrapped my arms around myself and hugged the counter as I sobbed.

To think, someone who was supposed to love me, to care deeply about me, someone who was supposed to take care of me, can do this much damage to me.

I thought back to Wade, I always do when I get like this. I remember the night that he came over when it was raining, but it wasn't just raining, there was lightning, and it scared me. Although I was a senior in high school, I've never liked lightning, the way it could just kill someone in less than a second, it frightened me. I had never told Wade that before, but the night he came over was the very first time he found out. He tried to find me in my house, but I wasn't in my room or the living room, there were too many windows and I hated the thought of being so close to the lightning. I had hidden myself in the darkest part of my house.

My laundry room had a corner that blocked out almost all noise and barely any light came in. I didn't even hear Wade come in, but I saw his tall figure pass by the sink across from where I was and I weakly called out his name. He turned and practically bolted to me. He knelt down in front of me to pull me close, "Jesus Christ, Emily, what are you doing back here? I've been looking for you everywhere," I held onto his jacket as I shook, quietly whispering, "I'm sorry,"

He pulled back to look down at me and saw how shaken I was. He grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet before picking me up to hold me in his arms, one hand supporting my back, the other under my legs. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of how little Wade showed his affection. I held on tightly, one of my hands digging into his shoulder while the other grasped his hair. I leaned into his shoulder as I tried to calm down.

"You don't like the lightning, do you, Emily?" I nodded in agreement and he sighed before sitting down, me between his legs, and just stroked my back comfortingly.

As I look back on it, I really didn't appreciate all of the wonderful things Wade did for me. That entire night he stayed up with me until I fell asleep and then he went home. I won't deny it and say that I didn't miss him because I did, that's probably the exact moment I knew that I deeply cared about Wade Wilson, and not as a friend.

A smile starts to curl at my lips at the thought of the memory, but it is quickly tucked away when I hear an unexpected bang come from my living room. My body automatically tenses and I look over my shoulder to see the door knob rattling.

I start to shake again, and as much as I want to cower and scream for help, I knew there was no point, he was still going to hurt me.

I swallowed my fear before turning away from the sink to go unlock the bathroom door. Next thing I knew the man that supposedly loved me, came barging in with his fist raised high before making contact with my face


	4. Chapter 3

Okay! Now that the authors note is done, on with the story! All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Three

"How old were the two of you when you met?" I draw out a breath as I thought about my therapists question, it was around high school, but when exactly?

"It was after I had been expelled, so I think it was, what should have been, my senior year," he leans back after my statement, "So she was a junior?" I nod, "Then when did the two of you start dating?" I roll my eyes at his question, "I'm getting there, Doc, don't rush me," he nods before waiting for me to start.

I was grateful for the time I had with Emily, but when it was time for me to go to boot camp, I felt as though my time with Emily wasn't enough.

She had been there for me the night that my friend and I left a bar, drunk off of our asses. She took us to my house, but when my dad yelled at us for always staying out late and being drunk, he wasn't expecting for my friend to have a gun on him. Three days later, we had the funeral and Emily was there for the entire ordeal. I appreciated that, but just a month later was when I went to boot camp and I needed all of the support I could get, not that I was going to admit that to her.

I had a feeling that she got the hint however because she came with me to see me off, a final goodbye for the two of us. I hated showing people how I truly felt, however I was going to make an exception for her that day.

I took her hands in mine and as she looked up at me in confusion, I gave her small knuckles a light kiss before speaking, "I don't know when I'll be able to see you next," she nodded sadly, even though we hadn't spent much time together, I knew her well enough to know when she's trying not to cry.

I let go of her hands to pull her into a tight hug. She buried her face in my shoulder, her arms going around my neck as she cried. Although I haven't cried since I was a child, I did feel my heart swell at this, my God did she mean the world to me.

"I'll write to you," I promised her and she nodded, "And call you whenever I can," she nodded again, but her grip just tightened on me as I spoke more.

Subconsciously I did the same, my fingers grasping her hoodie a little tighter with every sentence, "I'll come back to you, Emily," she pulled back the tiniest bit to smile up at me sadly, her face red and wet with her left over tears, "You'd better come back and see me, Wade Wilson," I chuckled to myself before pulling her into my arms for one last hug. People were starting to board and I reluctantly let go of her. I smiled before grabbing my bag and climbing onto the bus.

I quickly picked a window seat so that I could see her before we drove off. She wiped her nose before flashing me a smile as she waved enthusiastically at me. The bus rolled away, but I didn't look away until I couldn't see the pickup area anymore. I look down at my brown well-polished boots and grimaced, as much as I was actually looking forward to boot camp, I knew it would be difficult to close off my feelings for training.

It would be at least four months until I got to see her again, and who knows what could happen within that amount of time.

She could get hurt, start bad habits, lose a friend or family member and I wouldn't be there to comfort her.

She could get a boyfriend in that time.

My body froze at that thought, I was not sure what my feelings were towards Emily, but the thought of her having a boyfriend made me feel...uneasy. I told myself that I would try to put my thoughts of that away as I trained, but I never could.

Even as I was doing pull ups, cleaning my bedroom, listening to my commanding officers orders, I was too distracted. I would call her whenever I could, sometimes I would do it even when I wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't help it.

She was a really good distraction. We would talk about how she's doing in school and how I was doing in boot camp, but phone calls weren't enough for me anymore. I started to break the rules, I had no respect for my commanding officer, he was a joke to me and my fellow soldiers in training weren't up to my league. My commanding officer would take me to his office all the time to 'discipline' me or encourage me to change my behavior, but I couldn't. My mind was always off of training and more so on home and Emily.

One day, I'm relaxing in the lounge watching whatever was on the TV the guy to my left was watching when one of the soldiers came up to me and handed me a letter. I took it and looked up at him, "It's not time for mail from family, what is this letter?" I asked him and he shook his head, "It's a letter discharging you,"

My face went flat at this statement, now if you're in the army, or boot camp, they don't hand you a letter discharging you, you're told you're being discharged and then you're sent home, but in this case, I was given papers saying I was kicked out of training. I bit my bottom lip, crumbling the letter in my fist as I tried to keep my mouth shut in front of the soldier, "You are to be packed by tomorrow morning, we will see you off," he said as he promptly walked away, my body was in utter shock.

Normally I would've been an asshole at this point and told him to promptly fuck off, but it was different this time.

This time, it bugged me, it made me mad that I couldn't even think of what to say as he walked away from me. I just sat there, a letter just simply lying in my hand, as I thought about nothing but going home.

My therapist clears his throat and I looked up, "That must have been a difficult time for you, Wade, I apologize for that," I smirked at this, "Must have been difficult?" I mimicked my therapists statement before shaking my head while snickering to myself, "Doc, you don't even know how hard it was for me,"

I rubbed my neck before continuing again. By this time I had no idea what else to do, I was at my wits end with not speaking to Emily, I asked my commanding officer since it was my last night here if I could have the phone first as a last request. Much to my surprise, he did allow me that privilege and gave me the phone. I dialed Emily's number, biting my lip as I contemplated how I would word what happened to me to her.

CLICK

"Hello?" I smiled at her voice before answering, "Miss me?"

I heard a gasp on the other line, "Wade?! It that you?" I nodded with a smile plastered on my face, "Yeah baby, it's me...listen, there's ugh..." I leaned my arm against the wall of the building as I sighed, "There's some news I have to tell you" I say as I hung my head low, "Okay, like what?" she asked and I sighed again, "Um...I ugh..."

I knew what to say, but my tongue and brain were at a standstill with each other, should I just lie to her? Would she be upset about it? Or by telling her the truth, would she think low of me? To be honest though, it is me we're talking about, of all people to get kicked out of boot camp, it would be me.

However, after much contemplation, I still chose to lie to her, "My commanding officer says everyone will be able to come home soon," I bit my lip harshly after that, I usually couldn't give two shits about lying, but it always made me feel bad when I lied to Emily, "Seriously?! Oh my god! That's wonderful, Wade! I've missed you so much, it'll be great to have you home,"

My heart kind of sunk that I could make her so happy with a lie, it didn't sit well in my stomach, so I told myself the minute I got home to see her, that I would tell her the truth, what actually happened.

To be continued~


	5. Chapter 4

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Four

He's finally gone for work, thank God being a lawyer gets him away from me, away from the hurt, from his insults, his sickly behavior, away from him in general. I roll onto my back, facing the ceiling as I close my eyes, enjoying the soft bed that was underneath me. It's been a while since I've gotten a good night of sleep, the last time that happened was probably when I was still living with Wade.

I think back to when Wade came home from boot camp, what a wreck of a day that was. I was putting my things away and into my back pack before stepping out of my class, I had graduated early from high school and wanted to start college the next semester.

I opened the glass door leading out from my building and onto campus, but as I turned to go to my next class, I saw a man in a military suit facing away from me. His hair was un kept, not neat at all, he was looking on the school map like a confused child who lost their mom, his boots were scuffed up, and his skin was a nice tan.

I felt my heart tug slightly as I wondered if it was possible, to have Wade home so early, but the man turned his head sideways and I saw his face, that's when I lost it.

"WADE!" I screamed and he turned his body to face the direction of my voice, but once he saw me, he flashed that smile I absolutely loved. I smiled back before running towards him, my converse hit the ground running as I made my way to him.

He grinned at me and before I made contact with him, Wade picked me up in his arms and hooked my legs around his waist before pulling me into a tight hug. I quickly wrapped my arms behind his head and squeezed him with all of my might, not even caring if I was hurting him or not.

I heard him chuckle lightly before saying, "Can I safely guess that you missed me?" I nodded vigorously into his shoulder and he laughed again. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but my God did it feel good, going months without Wade by me made school, home, essentially my whole life boring. After he did let me down, I linked our arms together before he proceeded to walk me to my next class since I didn't have too much more time to kill beforehand.

A nice lady passed by and told us how cute of a couple we were, and while I wanted to correct her, something stopped me before I could say anything. However, Wade didn't correct her either which made me blush, but I tried to calm myself down before carrying on our conversation from before.

We climbed the stairs to my next class room and I turned to face him, "So, what are you going to do until I get out of my class?" He looked at me puzzled, "Um, sit in the classroom with you? What did you think?" My eyes widened at his statement, "No, no, no, absolutely not, Wade," I said and he looked at me in utter confusion, "What? The Hell, Emily, why?"

I rolled my eyes, "Wade, for one you're not a student, and two my teacher doesn't like when people sit in his class, just...stay in the cafe or something, I have to go," I said before pulling away from him and walking into my classroom. My teacher glanced at me before I took my seat by the window.

"Good morning class," my professor starts as always and as I get ready to say my greeting to him along with the class, the door to the classroom slams open.

Everyone looked to their left, in the direction of the door and in walks...why?

"Good morning to you too, old timer," Wade greets my teacher as he walks past him, making his way towards me. While I normally would be upset about this, the expression on my teachers face was priceless. Wide eyed, jaw dropped, just looking at Wade in utter disbelief, I started laughing when I saw his face. Wade smiled, however my teacher wasn't so pleased, "Mrs. Sanders, is this a comrade of yours?!"

I rolled my eyes at my teacher not being able to use simple words such as friend, "Yes professor, he is my friend, and I apologize for his-"

"Don't apologize for me, Emily," Wade cuts me off and I laughed again, leaning back in my seat as I watched Wade go at my teacher, "As for you," he points his finger at my teacher, "I want nothing but the best for that girl over there," he said as he nods his head towards me, making me shake my head, but smile at him.

He winked at me before walking towards me as he spoke, "This girl, is not just any girl," he said as he took my hand, pulling me up to stand then grabbing my legs and placing me on my lab table, "She's my girl, a princess, a duchess,"

I giggled as he placed his hands on both sides of my legs, smiling proudly down at me, "And she deserves the best," he turned to face my teacher once again, "I want nothing but an A for her in this class," he finished and I rolled my eyes, "What is your name, you repugnant infant?"

My eyes widened and Wade glared, but turned to me for a moment, "He just insulted me, correct?" I chuckled to myself before nodding. Poor Wade, while he almost graduated high school, he's never been good with vocabulary.

He pushed off of me to make some room for himself before he announced himself, "I'm Wade Wilson, the Amazing!" He proudly said before bowing and I laughed as I shook my head, my teacher glaring once again at me. I shrugged, he needed to lighten up anyway.

"Well, you can make your grand exit towards my door, Wade Wilson 'The Amazing'," he mocked and then Wade stood, grinning before going to my lab table and sitting in the empty chair next to me, "No, Teach, I think I'm going to stay right here, thank you," I shook my head as he put his feet on the table, getting comfortable.

My teacher walked up to my table and dropped all of his books on top of it, glaring at Wade as the books made a loud 'thud'.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW, WADE WILSON!" I bit my lip as I looked at my hands, the whole classroom got uncomfortably quiet as Wade and my teacher had a stare off. My teachers breathing was ragged, his hair looking like a white mess the madder he got, and he was shaking. I looked at Wade who finally got the hint to leave.

He nodded and put his feet down from my table before saying, "Alright, I'll leave," as he passed my teacher he whispered something in his ear, making my teachers eyes widen in shock before he pushed Wade towards to door, "Out, Wilson!" My teacher yelled before Wade blew me a kiss and closed the door.

I giggled, but stopped myself and sat back in my chair when my teacher glared at me. He turned back to the board once he'd collected himself, but the girls sitting near my table smiled at me and I laughed quietly to myself. Like I said, having Wade around made my ordinary life much more interesting.

To be continued~


	6. Chapter 5

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Five

I bit my bottom lip, "This is where things got complicated between us," I told him and my therapist gives me a confused look, "Why do you say?" he asks and I shook my head, "Well we went to a park after she left class,"

I was just sitting on a swing in a park close to her school and Emily made her way towards me. I smiled along with her as she grasped the metal chains beside my head, "Well, you were a big hit in my classroom," she told me and I grinned, "Oh yeah?"

She nodded, "Yup, my classmates couldn't get enough of-," she stopped before pushing herself off of my swing to jump on top of the one beside me, stretching out on arm while she grasped the chain with her other hand before bellowing, "Wade Wilson, The Amazing!" I chuckled as I watched her, the swing moving back and forth slightly as she giggled to herself.

The more I looked at her, the more I felt horrible for lying to her about why I was really home. Well, to be fair, I hadn't told her why I'm home because she hasn't asked, so I guess I was not REALLY lying...right? I sighed as I rubbed my face down in frustration.

"Wade?" I looked over at Emily to see her looking at me in concern, "Are you okay? You seem kind of down," I didn't answer her immediately, I was wondering how I was going to tell her the truth, but I just decided to rip the Band-Aid off.

I got up from my swing and grabbed one of the metal chains of hers, "There's something I have to tell you, Emily," she looked up at me in mild confusion, but nodded as she stood from her swing, "My place?" she asked and I nodded, "As long as your parents are out,"

We walked to her car, but the entire walk and car ride was silent. I had nothing to say, all I was doing was thinking of how I was going to tell her. My heart was thudding, I've never been a nervous wreck about anything, but Emily was just different. I didn't want her to think low of me, which surprised me because I'd never really cared about what others thought of me.

Emily didn't speak either, whether it was out of not knowing what to say to me or because she didn't feel like she needed to say anything, I'm not sure, but I was grateful that she was quiet. She led me to her room and when we sat down on her bed all I did was stare down at my hands.

I was worried, I didn't want to tell her, but the guilt of not telling her was eating me alive inside. I gulped and looked to my left to see her sitting cross legged next to me, she looked concerned, no one has ever cared about me as much as she did and it made me feel good, but worse for lying to someone who cared deeply about me. I breathed in and out once before I spoke, "Emily...I haven't been honest with you recently," she didn't say anything, I assumed it was because she was waiting for me to go on, so I did.

"When I told you that I was coming home early because they were sending the soldiers home to see their families...that was..." I stared down at my hands again to see them shaking, but I just closed my eyes, "That was a lie," I finally said and the room was still, quiet. I was curious to see her expression, but I feared if I looked at her now then I wouldn't be able to finish what I needed to say.

"What actually happened was that...that I was..." I groaned, taking my hands to cover my eyes, why this was so hard to say was frustrating me, but if I didn't say it now...I never was going to.

"I was kicked out," I finally blurted out as I dropped my hands and stared at the wall facing me from across the room. I nodded angrily to myself as I continued, "I was told to pack up and go home...I mean, I wasn't really pulling my weight as it was, but..." I bit my lip as I shook my head.

"But I couldn't help it, I was so...so...distracted!" I finally turned to face her head on as I spoke, "I couldn't think of anything or anyone else besides you! I mean, when I was training, relaxing, every minute was taken up by you!" I said as I pointed a shaky finger at her, "If I had never met you, I wouldn't feel like this, I'm so...sappy now, I NEVER used to let women affect me like this, but..."

I hung my head, raking my fingers through my hair, "You're so different...I was worried about telling you the truth...I didn't want you to think low of me, to think I was some...bum or whatever, I don't know..." I lifted my head to see her looking at me with a sympathetic look on her face.

"That's how much your opinion means to me...how much YOU mean to me..." I stared at her, but she wasn't saying anything. I felt like the more I stared at her, the more self-conscious I got, so I turned my head away from her, lacing my fingers together, "I'll understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore, I am just a-"

She laid her hand on top of mine and I looked back at her in silent confusion. She still wasn't saying anything, honestly it was bugging the shit out of me that she wasn't talking at all, but before I could ask her why she wasn't talking, she started to move closer to me.

She let go of my hand to place hers on my cheek as she turned my head a little more. My heart started picking up the pace, not that it had slowed down whatsoever.

That's when she leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me. I didn't return it, but how could I? I didn't even know she was going to do that, but when she moved her lips against mine again, parting them slightly, a shiver went down my spine and I leaned in and kissed her back. It wasn't a very hungry or passionate kiss, it was short, sweet, and full of care.

My heart fluttered with every brush of our lips and I didn't feel the need to pick up the pace. A part of me just wanted to bask in this feeling she was giving me and not go any further. After a couple of small kisses, she pulled away a little bit to look up at me. I gulped as I stared down at her.

I always thought she was beautiful and while I had flirted with her in the past, the thought had never crossed my mind to kiss her. I licked my lips, almost wanting to go back in and kiss her again, but I stopped myself before I could, "Can we just...relax now?" I asked her and she nodded, her eyes glossy, almost as if in a trance.

We laid down facing each other, my hand was stroking her cheek as she watched me. We never talked about the kiss or what it meant, I didn't want to, I wanted to just focus on her. I had my Emily back and I didn't want to ruin my time with her by asking where the two of us stood now. I fell asleep that night, still reminiscing about the kiss.

To be continued~


	7. Chapter 6

Making this the last chapter of the night so that you guys don't have to end on a cliff hanger! I'll update later this week, I hope you guys like this story, I'm super proud of it and I put SO much work into it!

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Six

"Why did that make things complicated for the two of you?" I looked up sadly from my hands at my therapist, as I am well aware that he doesn't know why this complicated shit for me and Emily, it still pissed me off.

Thinking about that horrible day...the day I finally came to my senses and the same damn day that one guy...one mysterious fucking guy could ruin it completely, "She went on a date with some other guy a month later," I explained.

The room went silent, one could almost hear a pin drop clearly, I bet, my therapist was completely still. I decided to break the silence so I just nodded as I spoke, "Yeah, talk about horrible timing, am I right?" I tried to joke, but my therapist was still quiet. He wasn't moving so I decided to go on, hoping his silence was just his way of being nice to me and letting me continue my roller coaster of a story.

I was on the phone with her that afternoon, I was hanging out at my place, just relaxing until she called me. We chatted for a little bit about nothing in particular, I was laying on my squeaky bed that I loved and hated at the same time. Loved because it was super comfy, but hated because of all the God damn noise it made. Not important whatsoever to the story, but yeah, anyway, she started talking about how she met this guy in her Science class.

I felt uneasy as she went into detail about how charming of a guy he was. How he was tall and handsome, a guy you'd never expect to be the same age as her apparently.

Surprisingly they had a lot in common, the same major, a lot of the same classes, but different times or teachers, and even the same taste in music.

They were doing a project together in class and he asked her out. My heart thudded painfully in anxiety when I asked her if she accepted his offer, my heart nearly stopped when she told me she had. I'm surprised my fingers still held onto the phone because even though she continued to gush about how excited she was for her date, I was freaking out inside.

She liked someone?

Why?

And why this guy?

He sounds sleazy to me, like a punk, someone who wants to take advantage of her.

Should I tell her that?

Will I sound like an asshole if I do?

But I'm just being honest, right?

Or would she resent me for that?

I don't want that, I just want the right guy for her. Am I over reacting?

Maybe I am.

Maybe this guy just deserves a chance and I can learn to like him.

Or maybe he's not a nice guy.

He might break her heart.

He could hurt her, my girl. Emily, my beautiful friend.

Friend?

Why does that sound so...empty now?

Before I was always okay with her being my best friend, but now...I think I feel differently. That kiss changed something about us, something about how I viewed Emily, she has always been pretty and beautiful, but now...now she was gorgeous every day. Not only that, it seemed like everything she did was graceful, and elegant, she was the epitome of classy. I was entranced by her...oh no...I think I've-

"Wade? You still there?"

I shook myself from my thoughts as I tried to steady my heart, now that I realized how I felt about Emily I knew what I needed to do. I couldn't let anyone take her away from me, that's my girl, I wanted her. I spoke to her, but even as I was talking to her I was thinking of a plan that would have Emily not like this new guy in her life.

As I asked more about their date, I found out they were going to this restaurant that I've taken her to before, but she didn't want to tell Franklin, that's the loser she's going on the date with, that she had already been. Although this was sweet of her, due to the fact it was for another guy pissed me the fuck off.

After I got off the phone with Emily I made a plan, I had it all set up. I was going to sit a few booths away from their table and pay their waiter to be rude to them, get their food wrong, Hell, I was going to ask the manager to get the two of them thrown out!...so I thought.

I arrived twenty minutes into their date, enough time for them to get comfortable and get drinks, but...as I watched their date unfold...Emily looked beautiful. She was in a short black dress that clung to her body in a very flattering way. And Franklin looked...decent, whatever, but...as I watched them talk and look at each other, I felt so...weird.

I hated watching them, they were just so...so...she seemed so...happy with him. As the hostess asked me if I wanted a table, I ignored her as I felt a heaviness settle in the bottom of my stomach. I looked away from them then shortly after exited the building.

It was raining outside the restaurant, but thankfully there was a small cover above the restaurant so I lit a cigarette to help calm my nerves. As I blew the smoke out from my nose, I let my head rest against the brick wall as I stared up at the gloomy sky.

What an odd feeling, I've never felt so in depth with my feelings for girls, nor do I feel like I ever had felt a girl make me swoon, but boy was Emily different.

She sure knew how to make my heart stop without even trying. I would occasionally peek inside the large window I was standing next to and see them, smiling, laughing, even sharing little bites of their food when it was brought to them.

I didn't want to watch, I really didn't, but...it felt like I was being pulled to watch them, like I had to make sure nothing was going to happen to Emily. I had gone through roughly three cigarettes before the two of them finally exited the restaurant. I looked up to see her holding an umbrella above their heads.

They were laughing as they walked together towards the bridge that crossed over the lake. I sulked as I watched them get to about a third of the way across until Franklin stopped them. Emily turned her head to look at him, she had let go of the umbrella since it was now held in his grasp. Franklin turned a little to be facing her, he used his free hand to move her bangs out of her eyes.

My heart thudded uncomfortably, he stopped his hand at the back of her neck, leaning in slowly as he closed his eyes. I got to my feet, but paused, what if she rejects him? Then I'd have nothing to worry about...until I saw Emily close her eyes as well.

I snapped.

My feet moved on their own.

The pounding of my heart was the only noise I heard.

I ran towards them.

Franklin was closing in on her.

Once I was close enough, I yanked on that bastards coat collar and let gravity have its way with him.

He fell to the ground and I was trying to catch my breath as I watched Franklin groan in pain while he grabbed the back of his head.

"Wade?!"

I turned my head to Emily's voice and saw her jaw dropped in utter shock. And here's where I felt like an idiot.

"What are you doing here, Wade?!"

I opened my mouth, closed it, turned to look down at Franklin, felt more like an asshole. I closed my eyes, groaning as I rubbed my face down with my hand. Just...be honest, Wade. I turned back to Emily, swallowed at least half, if not all of my pride and told Emily the truth.

"I followed you here because I hated the thought of you being with another guy," I blurted and she stared at me silently. I turned to Franklin to see him finally standing up again. I turned back to Emily as Franklin was dusting himself off.

"I promise to explain myself if you get rid of him," I told her and she rolled her eyes, "Why does he need to leave?" she asked and I sighed, "Because...I hate talking about my feelings in GENERAL, let alone in front of people, please I just...need to be alone with you," I begged her and she sighed as she looked up at me.

"Emily," I looked over my shoulder at Franklin to see him handing her umbrella back to her. She took it, but looked down at the ground puzzled. I waited patiently, but fucking Franklin just couldn't wait for her.

"Emily?" She looked up at him when he spoke. He gave her an exaggerated expression while holding his hands out as he looked at her, "Can we please leave since this guy just completely ruined our date?"

She looked away from Franklin and back to me. I didn't speak, I just waited for her response as I watched her contemplate. She turned away from me to face Franklin as she said, "Maybe another time, Franklin,"

Victory. Was. Fucking. Mine.

I grinned triumphantly at Franklin as I watched his jaw drop, but Emily just stood on the same side of the bridges railing with me. Franklin eventually did leave, thank God! But now Emily was staring at me, waiting for my spiel.

I sighed, "Okay," I said as I pushed off of the railing to face her. She looked at me as a gentle breeze went by and swept her hair out of her eyes, making me swoon a little, but I quickly composed myself before that happened, "As I said before, I could not STAND the thought of you going on a date with another guy," she opened her mouth to say something, but I held my hand out, "Please, just...just let me get this out before you talk," I lowered my hand and she remained quiet.

I sighed again before I continued, "Look, we've been friends for a long time, almost half a year now, but...you know when I came back, I felt different," I admitted as I bit my bottom lip, staring at the ground, my hands in my pockets.

"And...that kiss," I said shyly as I covered my face with my hand, "It meant a lot more to me than just a kiss," I said, my other hand shaking in my pocket.

"I didn't really understand how I felt about you...until that kiss and...when you called to tell me you were going on a date with him," I said as I dropped my hand from my face to jab my thumb in the spot Franklin was just at, "I got...jealous because..."

If my hand wasn't shaking before, it was REALLY shaking now! Ugh, just say it Wade!

"Because I like you! Fuck me! I like you and it annoys the shit out of me that you would go on a date with another guy!" I turned away from her out of frustration, but rubbed the back of my neck as I turned back to her, "I guess it can't be helped though, I know that you and me couldn't be a thing so..." I shrugged as I dropped my arms to my sides.

"So I'm sorry for ruining your date, I guess," I finish as I lean my back against the bridges railing, wanting to just jump off of it now. I wasn't looking at her, I even went as far as closing my eyes so that I didn't have to look at her.

I didn't want to see her reaction, I felt as though she would just slap the shit out of me so I would rather just close my eyes and not see it coming rather then watch her hand come for my face.

But I never got that, I was greeted with silence at first, but then Emily's cute voice spoke, "You're such an idiot, Wade,"

I opened my eyes and saw her standing in front of me smiling. I raised my eyebrows at her in confusion, she crossed her arms before speaking again.

"Wade, I didn't kiss you for no reason, I like you too,"

If there is such a thing as God...then he needs to restart my heart because it definitely stopped beating, "I went on that date with Franklin because you didn't say anything about the kiss, I figured you were freaked out by it," she shrugged.

I gripped tighter onto the railing as I felt my knees wanting to cave in, "So...you like me?" I asked and she giggled before taking a couple of steps towards me,

"Yes, Wade Wilson, I like you,"

I bit my lip as she was standing not even a foot in front of me, I wanted to grab her and just make out with her, but was that okay with her? Or is that too much? Jesus I'm her boyfriend now, I don't want to come off too strong, I need to make her feel comfortable.

"Wade?" she said my name as she looked at me confused and I shook myself from my thoughts, "Okay, um, how do you want to do this? Should I take you on a date? Do I take you out to dinner? Or maybe...or...ugh," Emily smiled at me, "Wade, I just went on a date and I just finished eating,"

Wade, you...fucking idiot.

"You're not very good at this are you, Wade?" She asked and I shook my head, "No, I'm absolutely lost," I admitted and she laughed while shaking her head.

"Well," she started out, "I have another idea, why don't we go to your house, since unfortunately my parents are home," she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to be face to face with her, grinning up at me mischievously as she finished saying, "And I can have my way with you,"

.

..

...

Holy shit I think I'm in love.

To be continued~


	8. Chapter 7

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Seven

A big smile was on my face at that last thought and I even saw the therapist smiling back. It had been a long time since I talked about the good stuff that happened between me and Emily, but it was nice, I needed to do it more often.

"So how long did you guys date for?" he asked me and I paused for a moment, she had been eighteen the day that we started dating and I got my illness around twenty three to twenty five, and I was only a year older than her so it was, "Five years," I finally answered and he nodded, "That's a long time, Wade, did you ever think of tying the knot?" he asked me and that's when it got really quiet.

My therapist looks at me confused as I shook a little bit, while I know he was just asking a simple question that meant no harm, it was the day that I had bought Emily a ring that I got the news...

"Wade?"

I gulped before I turned my attention back to him, "Well...before I get to that, I'll tell you...something else," I explained and he nodded, I guess he could see how shaken up I got by that question and thought it was better to just save it for later. "Okay, well how about I ask this, how was life after you two started dating?"

I nodded, calming down as I thought back.

After we started dating Emily got a job at a restaurant, while I actually had to get a job because beforehand, I was using the money my father gave me in his will to keep the house and me alive, but I decided to sell the house.

Shortly after I got a small house to cut down on cost and got a job since my will money was low. Emily worked her way from a hostess at the restaurant to a bartender, but those piece of shit managers worked her to the fucking bone.

Not only did Emily work five to six days a week, but she was in school AND picked up other people's shifts if they got sick! I told her she needed to stop doing people favors and take care of herself, but she told me that she was happy, so I wasn't going to argue with her about it.

One day she was finishing up her shift from the morning and I couldn't wait till she got off. So, what does the great Wade Wilson do when he wants something? He goes out and gets whatever the hell he wants!

I went into the restaurant, the hosts not even greeting me, they knew me and...well, let's just say I didn't leave the best impression on them. I ignored them as I went straight to the bar, as I sat down, I crossed my arms while I leaned against the counter and watched Emily clean glasses since she had almost no customers. I got impatient and tapped on the counter with my knuckle as I called out annoyingly, "Bartender! Bartender! Damn, what does a guy need to do to get some service around here?!"

Emily looked up and smiled when she saw me, I smiled back as I admired her outfit for the day. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid that fell off her back and she was wearing her usual uniform; a collared button up shirt, this one was pale blue, with dark skinny jeans and an apron around her hips with a wash cloth over her shoulder.

She shook her head as she turned her attention back to the wine glass to finish cleaning it off, placing it back on the rack before making her way towards me. She leaned against the counter with me as she asked, "What can I get for you, sir?"

I grinned as I said, "You can get me your fine ass in my bedroom, naked, and waiting for me to come home so I can show you a good time," Emily grinned back and was about to say something when one of the hostesses said, "Ew! Can you not? I just ate, you pig,"

I turned my head to look at the short, annoying, bitch faced blonde hostess named Sammie before I said, "Hey, don't worry about it, Little Miss Virgin, when you go to Catholic school, Father what's his name will show you what I mean by a good time,"

Her jaw dropped as her eyes shot open in utter shock at my words. Emily rolled her eyes as she looked over at Sammie, "He's kidding, honey, he's just mad that I'm not off work yet," she explained and I turned back to her, "You're damn right I'm mad! Get your boss and tell him it's time for you to leave, you stay later than anyone else here as it is!"

She shook her head, "It's fine, Wade, and besides, I don't make those decisions, my managers do," I rolled my eyes, "They over work you as it is, babe, you need to get better managers,"

"Excuse me, Wade Wilson, but I think I do a perfectly fine job at being a manager," I groaned as I heard a very familiar voice to the left of me. I plastered a smile on my face as I looked at one of Emily's multiple managers.

Her name was Mindy, she was by no stretch or exaggeration of the word, a bitch. She just gave off an uppity vibe, like she knew she was better than you.

She was pretty, I guess if you like that pale, boring face to go with long brown hair and pale green eyes, pretty thin, always dressed professionally, and was always. Fucking. Smiling! Why? Who knows, but she ALWAYS smiles! It's just creepy!

But as I turned to her with a smile, hers only looked creepier, "Hello, Mindy, I just wanted to let you know that it is ten past four, I would like Emily to be off by now, so if you could please clock her out, I would appreciate it," I said to her as professionally as I can, my God I hate talking like an adult, where's the fun in it? And what do I gain by talking to a bitch who won't listen to me like an adult, which she doesn't deserve, especially from a guy like me.

"I'm sorry, Wade, but I do need Emily to stay here until four thirty so that she can finish cleaning the bar,"

I didn't speak as I just plainly glared at her. I was SO over her, she doesn't listen, she's a bitch, and she is rarely professional to the employees.

I sighed as I got down from my bar seat and stood over her, "Listen here, bitch," I started and her smile just widened, yeah, when Mindy feels threatened or gets deeply insulted by something her smile widens...FUCKING CREEPY RIGHT?!

"Emily works five to six days a week, sometimes working all seven days because someone is sick or will be out of town. I'm sick and tired of you and the rest of the managers taking advantage of my beautiful princess, nay," I pause and turn to look over at Emily, grinning to myself as I say, "Duchess,"

She rolled her eyes at that while trying to hold in her laugh as she wiped down the counter. I turned back to Mindy, seeing her eyes practically bulge out of her head because she obviously wants to scream her head off at me at this point.

I'm actually waiting for the day that she curses me out, I'd even applaud her for it, "She deserves better than the shit you are all giving her and needs a break! So fuck you guys, she's coming with me," I finished as I turned to make my way to the bars entrance.

Emily's eyes widened as she looked in my direction, "Wade," she said my name in a warning tone while Mindy followed me, calling out my name politely,

"Wade, please do not go back in the bar area, you are not authorized to-"

"Get this through your thick skull, Mindy, I don't give a FUCK!" I cut her off as I marched to the other end of the bar where Emily was standing. Once I had gotten to her, I grabbed her wash cloth with my left hand, then used my right arm to pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

She squirmed as she yelled at me, "Wade, put me down! We're in a restaurant for fucks sake!" I rolled my eyes, ignoring her for now as I turned to exit the bar. Mindy stood there waiting for me as her hands were tucked into fists and I could visibly see them shaking.

"Wade Wilson, please put Emily-"

I cut her off once again by throwing Emily's wash cloth in her face as I passed her, satisfied with myself as I could only hear Mindy's muffling through it. The hostess looked at me in utter disbelief as I walked out the front door using my now free arm to push the door open.

I walked me and Emily to my motorcycle that was parked by the edge of the parking lot. Once in front of it, I dropped Emily to her feet and she smacked the back of my head, "Ow, shit, Emily, the fuck was that for?" I exclaimed as I held the back of my head, rubbing it soothingly.

"What is wrong with you? Why didn't you just wait?!" She yelled at me but I rolled my eyes as I turned away from her and climbed onto my motorcycle.

"Look, babe, I just want the managers to know that they shouldn't fuck with my girl and that it's shit what they're doing to you," I admitted and she sighed in annoyance.

I shook my head, "You can go back in, but I'm going home and I would love for you to come with me," I said as I started my bike, waiting to see what she would do.

She looked at me and back at the restaurant multiple times in contemplation, her arms wrapped around her as the breeze moved her hair away from her face, making me smile at the almost perfect model like being that I could call my girlfriend. She finally turned back to me as she huffed before saying, "Give me a helmet,"

I grinned at her before handing her the spare helmet I always have in case if she rode with me, which was usually just once in a blue moon. She grabbed the black helmet as she climbed onto the bike, clicking the helmet into place before wrapping her arms around my waist. I kicked us off as I made our way home.

Although Emily always complained how much she hated going fast as well as being on motorcycles, once we got going and she felt the wind whip her face slightly she would get excited. I grinned as I heard her start screaming in excitement, she let one arm go from my waist so that she could lean back a little and hold her free hand out, making me chuckle.

This became a normal routine when I started picking her up from work with my motorcycle. I'll admit that the first time she did this it freaked me the fuck out, we even had a couple of close calls because of her doing that, but she had gotten much more comfortable with doing it. She pulled herself up to hug me from behind again before giving me a kiss on the back of my neck.

We watched as the lights from various buildings and cars go past us, finally arriving at home around five, yeah, can you believe the fucking commute she has to go through for work? It was fucking miserable, but anyway, we finally make it home and once she was off the bike I pulled her into my arms so that I could pick her up like a groom picks up their bride.

"Wade!" She protested, but still clung to me as I did this. I grinned as I ignored her other protests and made my way to the door, "Wade, please, this is ridiculous!" She said and I looked down at her before saying, "It's ridiculous of me to want to make my girlfriend feel special?" This made her bite her tongue and I just laughed before putting her down at the front entrance so I could pull out my keys and open the door for us.

However, once again I decided to pick her up, but this time with her legs wrapped around my hips as I gave her kisses while entering our house. She kissed me back, her fingers going through my hair making me growl in satisfaction as I closed the door blindly. I climbed the stairs, almost tripping us, making Emily tighten her grip on me, but I held her in place and securely. Once I made it to our bedroom I laid her down on the bed as I started to take off my shirt, but she sat up and stopped my hands, "Wade, I need to do my homework,"

I groaned, "Oh come on, Emily," I said as I tried to lean down and kiss her again, but she stopped me again, "I'm serious, Wade, I have a paper to write," I sighed before letting my forehead land on her shoulder as I thought of how I could get her out of writing this god damned paper, "When is it due?" I asked and she thought for a minute before answering me, "Next Friday,"

I leaned back and glared at her as I said, "It's Monday Emily, you really don't think you can just put it off until tomorrow?"

"I would just rather have it done," she stated simply and I nodded, "Yes," I agree with her before leaning down and kissing her neck as I said, "But the paper can wait till tomorrow, right now I want you,"

I feel a shiver roll down her spine as I made my way to her jawline, "No, but.." She starts to say, but was getting choked up when I gave small nips to her neck, "But...it's like a...four to six page paper and..."

Her head started to tilt back, letting me know that I was winning this argument, even though I knew already just by how hard it was for her to speak.

"And I don't...want to get side tracked, oh shit," she moaned in delight the last part when my hands started groping her body. Her breath was getting shorter and I grinned triumphantly before I pulled back to look down at her.

She was a mess already and I barely even touched her, she was panting, her eyes low and filled with lust as she reached out to grab my arm, trying to pull me down, most likely to kiss her, but I stayed up looking down at her.

"You want me to stop?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be anyway.

She didn't answer me immediately, probably not wanting to admit that I had won this round, but eventually she did give me the answer I wanted to hear so desperately.

"No," she said quietly and, if it's possible, I grinned even wider before I leaned down to give her that good time I promised in the restaurant.

If you're wondering if I actually told the therapist that whole sex scene part then you're wrong, I just...like to think of it from time to time.

Anyway, I stayed seated there, biting my nail as I thought about the next part, the part that I'm still not sure if I even want to tell him about.

"Wade," my therapist calls me and I snap out of my thoughts, "Yeah...sorry," I say and sigh before starting it off, "Around the age of twenty four, I was diagnosed with cancer,"

To be Continued~


	9. Chapter 8

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Eight

I'm setting the table so I could serve him dinner again. Although I go through so much trouble just to make him happy, it never seems to matter to him. I'm either not doing enough or I'm doing all of it wrong. While I'm incredibly unhappy, at least I had someone. When Wade left me...I became a completely different person. I quit my job at the restaurant and took a job as an accountant, I became very sad, everything seemed so...gloomy and boring when he left me. I rarely smile now and...the only kind of comfort I get is locked away in my memories.

My boyfriend now...I remember when I first met Robert, he was so charming, so cunning. He never treated me like a princess which I liked, but on days when I had a bad day at work or something...it would have been nice.

Robert used to be very understanding, I admitted to him that I still was getting over an old boyfriend and he told me that was okay...he said it was okay.

But one day, I mentioned Wade's name and...he slapped me. He screamed at me, told me how I shouldn't be thinking of other men, that I was with him for a reason. I ran to my bedroom crying that night, but he came in after I had calmed down and apologized for hitting me...

And I forgave him.

I just smiled and hugged him...how foolish of me, but I...couldn't help it...without someone...I would be empty.

When I was younger I never would have stayed with someone who treated me like Robert does, but...I need someone, otherwise I'll feel so...so lonely. Robert tells me he loves me, but I know it isn't true, we're together for the same reason, we just want someone to fill our void.

He wants someone he can mentally break down and keep as a well-groomed pet and I just wanted a man's company that could replace Wade...we were getting what we wanted, I suppose, and just covering it up by saying words like I love you.

I feel the glass I was just holding start to slip from my grip.

"Oh shit!" I cursed before the glass shatters on my wooden floor. I groaned as I went to grab a broom and dust pan, knowing that I would have to explain to Robert why we have a glass cup missing later on. I can't hide anything from him, he knows when we lose a cup or anything for that matter.

I quickly sweep up the glass before vacuuming the smaller pieces, once I was at least satisfied with the cleaning of the glass I return to finishing dinner, I think about Wade again, and how he wouldn't give a fuck of I broke a glass, Hell, he wouldn't have even let me clean it up.

I remember one day we were laying on our bed, watching T.V., but he turned to face me, grabbing my hand to give it a kiss. I giggled and he dropped my hand to scoot closer to me, our foreheads touching. He sighed contently, his eyes closed, and I closed mine, feeling so relaxed, but then Wade asked a very sudden question.

"If I asked you to marry me, what would be your answer?"

My eyes shot open as I looked up at him in surprise. He was looking down at me, his light brown hair a mess as his brown eyes searched my own for an answer to his question.

I gulped, "Um...I don't know, Wade, that's...kind of sudden to ask of me, isn't it?"

He shrugged, "I was just curious if you'd say yes," he stated simply before snuggling back into the crook of my neck, appearing to show no interest anymore in his question, but my heart was pounding.

What would be my answer?

If he asked me tomorrow, would I say no?

But why would I say no?

Is it because of school? No.

Is it because I want to get a better job?

No, that's not important, as long as I have Wade by my side, I wouldn't have any problems in my life.

So then...I guess my answer would be...

"Yes,"

Wade made a noise to express his confusion as he pulled away a little to look back at me questioningly. I felt my cheeks starting to get warm, knowing full well that I was blushing as I repeated myself, "My answer...I would say yes,"

He flashed me his infamous grin that I'd come to love before placing his left hand on my cheek, leaning in to give me a kiss. Although it was just a kiss, something that we always do, this one was different. It was the promise we made to each other, a promise to eventually marry each other.

But, as all good things do, they must come to an end. Over the next month I started noticing that Wade was acting strange.

He was starting to throw up a lot in the middle of the night, he had this horrible cough, and was more often feeling very tired and weak for no reason, even on the days he didn't work. We both thought that since he hadn't been feeling well that it was a good idea to go see the doctor.

I was asked to stay outside while they ran tests and talked to Wade, but it was taking longer than a normal checkup would. I started to shake, I was scared something was wrong, and boy was I right about that.

The door clicked open and I stood up as I looked to see Wade, but...he looked different.

He was pale, his face was expressionless, and his whole being seemed to change after leaving the doctor's office. The doctor wished Wade a good day and a happy life, I looked over my shoulder at the doctor in confusion before turning back to Wade, who wasn't even looking at me.

The reason? I had no clue, but I didn't want to press him about a topic that obviously made him uncomfortable. The walk to the garage below was silent, the car ride home was a little better because this time we had the radio, but the tense atmosphere didn't lighten up at all, not even when we were home.

For about an hour or two I left Wade alone, but when I went downstairs to see him sitting in the same spot on the couch, his hands still laid on top of his legs, he was staring down at the floor lifeless, I got worried.

I went over to him, sitting down beside him as I held his hands. I looked down in surprise at how cold they were, not to mention how clammy they were as well, but I ignored it as I looked back up at Wade, "Wade, baby talk to me, please," I said as I let go of one of his hands to stroke his cheek, trying to get him to look at me, which I was somewhat successful in because he didn't turn his head, but did look at me with his eyes, "Tell me, what did the doctor say that has you like this? I can't help you if you don't tell me," I pleaded, but he didn't say anything.

I had felt a slight vibration beneath my hand and I looked down to see Wade's hands trembling. I looked back up in shock as the shaking traveled up from his hands to his chest and shoulders, "I have cancer," he whispered and my heart felt as though it had dropped from my chest to my stomach...cancer?...but, why? I don't understand!

"There has to be some kind of mistake," I said as I tried to calm my nerves, but he shook his head slowly back and forth, "We ran...so many tests...I was positive...every time,"

The room fell silent, I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know how to react.

Do I cry? Do I stay positive for Wade? Would that just be false hope? How bad is this cancer? Is there any treatment for it? Will he be going into chemotherapy? Or is it too late for that?

I just simply stared, no words escaped my mouth, but I had also started to shake.

Wade had cancer. Why? Of all the people, why did it have to be Wade, why? It wasn't fair.

"Emily,"

I looked up at Wade, snapping out of my daze and saw Wade looking at me very seriously, "If you want out, I'm okay with that," he said and I froze.

What? Want out? Want out of what? This relationship? The fuck is wrong with Wade?! Does he even know me?!

I shook my head vigorously, "No, no way, Wade, no," I said, but he just rubbed his face down with his hand as he said, "I'll understand, babe, honestly," when he was done, he dropped his hands to lay limply in his lap as he stared at the floor. I felt my entire being change, I want shaking anymore, my breathing stabilized and I found myself feeling courageous instead.

I reached out and gently moved Wade's cheek so that he was looking at me, his eyes looked sad, lifeless, he didn't look like Wade. I slowly stroked his cheek as I spoke, "I'm not going to leave you Wade, this is not the end for you, you have a whole life ahead of you and I'm going to stay with you for your road to recovery,"

His shoulders slumped even lower then they already were, if that were possible and said, "What if I don't recover? What then, Emily? Why would you want to stay for that?"

I shook my head as he spoke, making him look down at me confused, "Wade I want to stay because I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you, because I love you," I dropped my hand to lay my head on his shoulder, lacing our fingers together on his lap.

"Let me help you for once," I said before giving him a kiss on his neck, causing a tiny shiver to roll down his back. Wade put his other hand on top of our intertwined ones before bringing them to his lips and giving them a kiss.

He was shaking as he did, but I didn't comment on it, I just moved closer to him, letting him have time to react whichever way he wanted. He parted his lips, no words coming out for a little bit, until he finally spoke, "I've never had someone take care of me...it's weird...my dad gave me food and a roof over my head, but...when he died...that was it for me, I was alone from then on..."

He turned his head to look at me before continuing, "I can't tell you how thankful I am to have someone who actually wants to help me now..."

Wade leaned down to kiss my forehead, then my cheek, my nose, the other cheek, "Thank you, Emily, I love you," he kept repeating as he kissed me.

I got up and sat on his lap, my legs on both sides of him as I wrapped my arms around him while burying my face in his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap tightly around me, one around my waist, the other around my upper back while his hand combed through my hair.

I was crying, he was crying, and we just sat there as we let our emotions take over for a little longer.

Even though I felt better about me and Wade's talk, I still didn't get any sleep that night. I just kept watching him, scared thinking that one day I might wake up to find him lying next to me dead. I was thinking about all of the late nights I would have knowing how the chemo will affect him. I didn't relax at all that night. I stayed up out of fear of the uncertain.

To be Continued~


	10. Chapter 9

As you all can tell, we're getting to the darker part of the story. This is about to get really fucking sad, so if you don't like the topic of cancer, chemo, or the imagery of blood, then please wait until the next chapter that I post for this will be the last one for the night.

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Nine

My therapist sat waiting for me to discuss what happened after I got cancer and I'm a nervous wreck. This is the part, the part that has tortured me at night thinking about, how much the illness ruined me and Emily's relationship. I have not spoken about what happened to Emily after I got cancer since the day it happened five years ago. I look up at him, but he has not moved, he's just patiently waiting for me to be ready.

What a nice guy

Yeah, but I still have to tell him about what happened...

I could always just make up something

That wouldn't help in getting better or possibly get over Emily

Is that what I even want?

I don't know actually...

Maybe telling him wouldn't be a bad idea.

I crack my knuckles as I drew out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding in, "Okay," I start as I think back to that horrible time in my life.

The cancer had been so malignant that the doctor suggested getting on chemo as soon as I could. While I was grateful to have Emily around during those sessions, I also hated it.

I never thought she would be in a hospital with me as she held my hand staring down at me while a fucking needle was in my arm.

We would play card games, even though I sucked at them minus war, which is an easy concept. Even though I had only spent roughly two to three months on chemo, I knew my body was rejecting it.

I would wake up in the middle of the night, rush to the bathroom and throw up what felt like my lung.

I remember one night in particular I was in the bathroom throwing up, which was the twelfth time in a two week period. My head was practically touching the surface level of the toilet water with how much I was throwing up, but it was different this time.

What was different about this time was that it wasn't food that I was throwing up like it normally was, it was my blood. I stared down in horror at the toilet bowl, I was confused, was it really my blood or am I just so tired that I'm hallucinating? Sleep drunk, that's a thing right?

I brought my hand up to wipe my mouth only to see my fingers covered in blood. I was so repulsed that I found myself throwing up again for a completely different reason now.

I don't know when she woke up, but I heard Emily calling out to me, "Wade? Baby, you okay?"

I coughed, spitting out a chunk of blood, ew, before calling back to her through the cracked open door, "Yeah, Emily, I'm fine, go back to sleep honey," I lied through my teeth as I clutched my stomach in pain.

God, why does this chemo hate me so much? I leaned my forehead against the cool seat lid, allowing my body to rest before the next wave of vomit inducing pain came.

I hear the door start to squeak and I tensed, I hated when Emily found me like this, I hated her seeing me when this happens, God I just want her to sleep, I hate that she loses sleep because of me.

I held out my hand even though I was weak and felt my energy leaving me, "Emily, please don't,"

It was too late.

She came in and her jaw dropped in shock at the scene. I sighed in agony as I leaned my forehead back on the toilet seat, trying to look away from her.

I hate this.

Why does she have to see me like this?

It's ugly.

It's gross.

I hate it.

Every bit of it.

Emily dropped to her knees and placed her hand on my back as she asked, "Wade, what happened? Are you okay?"

I sighed, coughing again before spitting out another clump of blood. I pushed myself away from the toilet bowl. I leaned against the clear shower door for support as I said, "You should have gone to bed...if you had..."

I looked down at my blood stained hands, "Then you wouldn't have seen me...I'm a fucking mess," I closed my eyes after that, feeling my sweat slide down my temples and making their way to my jaw line. I didn't move, but judging by the silence Emily either was upset or just choosing to ignore me.

I heard Emily shuffle to her feet and a small piece of me hoped that she was going back to sleep, knowing full well that she wasn't.

She came back to the bathroom and turns on the faucet, making me open my eyes out of curiosity. She had the phone pressed against her ear with her shoulder while her hands worked on getting a wash cloth wet.

Who was she calling? And why at a time like this?

"Hello, I need an ambulance,"

What? She called 911? No! Why, Emily, I just want you to go to bed, I don't want you to worry about me.

"No!" I begged as I pulled myself up to my knees, I reached out and grabbed her legs, but she kneeled down to push me back down to where I was. She wiped my mouth clean of the blood with the dripping wash cloth while I tried to push her hands away. I repeated myself over and over again, I begged her to stop, to just end the call, I don't want her to worry.

Emily ignored me as she gave the operator our address, now tossing the wash cloth in the sink. She turned back to me and reached down to stroke my cheek, but I pushed her hand away to lean in to give her a kiss.

Emily was cut off by me, which I guess wasn't an issue because once I was done she just picked up where she had left off. I leaned in more and placed my head on her shoulder, crying as I said, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry,"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence and leaned down to kiss my forehead, "It's not your fault, Wade, I'm doing this because I love you,"

I never told her, but that night I had wished that she hadn't...there were times that I wish she didn't care about me, that she didn't love me, then she wouldn't feel obligated to take care of me. As awful as that sounds, that's just how I felt...I just wish she didn't.

After I was cleaned up, the doctor checked to see why my body was reacting the way it was. I'm sitting waiting for the doctor to come back while Emily is getting me a bottle of water, the doctors and nurses don't let you eat or drink anything besides water because it could affect the results.

Ugh, I had just thrown up half of my stomach, they really couldn't have given me something, anything to eat?!

Anyway, the doctor, Doctor Hester, came back with a Manila colored folder with my name on it. He set the folder on the counter as he greeted me, "Hello, Mr. Wilson," before he pulled up his rolling chair to sit down in front of me.

He placed his elbows on his knees as he looked up at me, his green eyes looking depressed as he shook his leg anxiously, which was super distracting!

His brown hair was moving back and forth before he sighed, "Wade, the chemo didn't work," he told me bluntly and my heart felt like it stilled.

The chemo...failed.

It didn't work.

My only hope...didn't work.

The doctor kept talking, but I was barely listening, he was telling me how I should stop the chemo, how it was rejecting my body, this and that, but all I heard was static.

That soft static that you heard when the main character in a movie was told devastating news and starts staring into nothing...yeah, I heard that.

After a few minutes of the doctor trying to get me to talk he left, I guess to give me time to myself. I have no clue what I was thinking, how it could have been anything other than my cancer getting worse being the cause of me puking blood.

Honestly, it was pretty foolish of me to think otherwise.

I didn't know how I was going to tell Emily about this, she hadn't come back yet and I didn't have the heart to tell her that the doctor pretty much gave me my death sentence.

How do you explain that to the one you love?

It's impossible.

Well...at least...impossible to say without hurting her in some way.

Before I had enough time to think of a lie, Emily came back in with a small water bottle. She looked exhausted, her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing one of my old grey beaters with a pair of black shorts.

The bags under her eyes were getting progressively worse in the past few weeks, her once beautiful glowing olive toned skin was now very pale, and her eyes...they used to be so full of life, but now were so dull and cold that when I looked for too long I cringed at the sight of them.

I bit my lip as I looked away from her while she handed me the water bottle. I took it with shaky hands, not knowing how to tell Emily about the bad news the doctor just gave me, but luckily I didn't have to.

Doctor Hester opened the door, making me and Emily look up, and he smiled at her as he politely said, "Oh, hello, Emily, it's good that you're here,"

I had to keep myself from sneering at the bastard for saying that it was good that she was here.

Oh yeah, it's just fan-fucking-tastic that my girlfriend gets to hear that the chemo didn't work!

And it doesn't stop there!

There's no ending my cancer!

How wonderful! Fucking bastard.

I just stared down at my clammy hands as the doctor explained to Emily that the chemo had failed and how the cancer was just getting worse. I looked to my left to see Emily's eyes wide open, but she shook her head as she said,

"No, no, no, there has to be something else,"

Doctor Hester sighed, "Emily, you have to understand-"

"No, you listen to me!" She snapped at him as she got to her feet, shaking her finger in his face, her eyes had a fire in them that I hadn't seen in years and it almost scared me to see her like this.

"This is not the best you can do, I did my research! There's Radiation Therapy, Cryotherapy, Targeted Surgery, you guys just aren't trying!"

Doctor Hester tried to stay calm, he held up his hands in a small surrendering gesture as he spoke to her, "I'm telling you, the cancer is just too malignant at this point, these surgeries and therapy sessions would do more harm and just speed up the cancer,"

"We won't know that until we try, do we?!" She yelled and I couldn't watch it anymore.

I got off of the table and grabbed Emily's jabbing finger as I said, "Let's just go, Emily,"

She shook me off as she screamed, "No! This is not the end for you, Wade, we need to try everything!"

"What's the point, Emily?! I am DYING, that is the beginning and end to this fucked up story of mine, don't you understand?! There is no! Point! To trying anything else anymore, just get over it!"

"There's nothing else? There's no point? Then why? Why did we spend all of this money on your treatment? Why did you agree to this if it's not what you wanted?!" She screamed at me and now was my turn to scream as I pulled my hair out.

"I did it for you! God damn it, I wouldn't have done ANY of this if it were up to me! You think I like seeing you losing sleep over me? Watching me get a needle shoved up my fucking arm, you think I enjoyed any of that?! I told you that you could leave, but you were the one who said no, Emily, you did!"

She stared at me in horror, she had never seen me this enraged before, but I was done...I didn't want her to try anymore, I was tired of her giving more of a shit then I did. I turned to grab my jacket off of the table before walking over to the door. I grabbed the silver knob, but paused to turn and look over at Emily.

Tears were swelling up in her eyes, but I ignored them as I told her coldly, "You should have left me in that bathroom to die...that was your mistake,"

And walked out the door without another glance at her.

My outbursts were inexcusable, I had practically severed any kind of loving relationship I had with Emily and it was only getting worse as the weeks progressed.

I don't know how, nor do I even understand why, but Emily forgave me for what I said to her. She told me that I could do what I wanted and that she would stay with me for whatever decision I chose.

I didn't want to keep doing this to her, I was making her life hell, and she was making mine miserable by staying with me even after everything I did to her...all the pain I caused her, I had spent countless of nights restless, knowing that the most amazing person sleeping next to me was suffering on my behalf.

But nothing was worse than the day that...that everything went to hell, for the lack of a better word.

I had heaved Doctor Hester's words and cut off the chemo treatment, but after a few weeks things got...weird. I started hearing...voices in my head, they would just mock me, constantly laugh at me. I would cover my ears and curl up into a crouch and just rock back and forth, anxiously waiting for them to go away.

It would only last a few minutes, but it always felt longer. Emily would come home and find me in the corner of our living room, rocking back and forth behind the couch.

It became a routine to find me in this position, she would come up behind me and very slowly and softly rub my back, barely speaking, until the voices went away. It had gotten so bad that I would chant as I rocked, "Please go away, leave me alone" in hopes of making them go away, but they never did. They only left when they decided to, I was on their clock, not the other way around.

One day, I was making my way to the bathroom to take a shower, but that's when they started to talk...the voices. I trembled as I opened the door, trying to ignore the voices so I could just take a shower...I just wanted to take a fucking shower!

They didn't let up, if anything they just grew louder and I went back to the old routine. I crouched down by the shower door and started to rock. "Please...leave me alone...leave me alone,"

I don't know how long I had been crouched down there, but it was long enough that I had started to sweat, my body felt weak, I was shaking and the voices were trying their hardest to make me break. To give into the voices was...horrifying to think about, so I would try not to listen.

Suddenly I feel what felt like fire burning my skin. I shook off the hand and just pleaded louder as it kept trying to pat me, gently rub my back, but I didn't want it to. It was as if the voices had manifested into black figures and they were the ones who kept trying to touch me, it frightened me.

No matter how many times I had shaken the voices off, they kept coming back, and the more they tried to touch me, the louder I begged for them to stop. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and try to pull me, I turned and saw a black figure smiling down at me.

The area where the face should have taken place was only occupied by a black mist that had two smoking yellow eyes to accompany its yellow jack o'lantern like smile. I got to my feet and grabbed hold of it by its throat and pushed it back into our bathroom wall next to the door, but it just held onto my arm and cackled at me, showing that I did no damage.

It scared me even more so I took hold of the figure by its head and smashed it into the small mirror above the sink, but it just grinned more, letting go of my wrist to pull chips of the glass out of its face. My heart started to race as I watched the figure just...just...move on, like I hadn't even touched it. I pulled on the figures shoulder so that it went face down to the bathroom tile, but all it did was roll over as it grasped its stomach, still keeping its eyes on me as it laughed.

I picked up my foot to stomp on the black figures stomach, but its laugh just grew, getting louder, and higher pitched as I kept kicking and stomping. I dropped to my knees and punched its face, but the smile only grew wider and more twisted the more I hit him.

At one point the figure grabbed my wrist and I heard Emily's voice come from it, "Wade! Please, stop!"

It jarred me for a second and made me tremble. I stared down at the mist and saw it laughing at the fact that I had stopped hitting it the minute it used Emily's voice.

I grit my teeth, this thing, these voices...they were using my one weakness on me. I dug my fist into the bastards' skull again, but no result, I got back up and smashed my foot against the figures face and I felt something snap underneath me.

I'm panting, but I felt satisfied because the black figure had gone limp and stopped laughing. I closed my eyes out of exhaustion and rubbed my face down as I put my foot back on the floor, but once I had opened my eyes and looked down my heart stopped.

It wasn't the black figure on my bathroom floor anymore, it was...it was Emily.

She was crying as she clutched her waist and nose, which was bleeding profusely. Her eye sockets were a blood shot red, but quickly turning purple and green. There was...so much blood. I looked down at my hands to see the blood...her blood on my knuckles...and I dropped to my knees and I just...cried.

I cried as I gently placed my hand on her face and waist, but she cringed and even scooted a bit away from me. She had closed her eyes and turned her head away from me as she cried and I bit my bottom lip.

I knew that the cancer was bad...but this is when I knew it had gotten so bad that it had even spread to my brain. I went crazy...and laid hands on the one person I never would want to hurt.

I shut my eyes tightly as I grabbed a fistful of my hair saying, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Emily,"

Once I could collect myself to the best of my ability I had rushed her to the hospital and anxiously sat in the waiting area, thumb nail in between my teeth, dried up tears staining my cheeks, and my knee shaking uncontrollably. I was waiting to see how Emily is doing, but it had been over an hour and a half and I was told nothing. I was nervous, I wondered if she was going to tell the doctors about what actually happened or if she was going to lie.

I hoped she told them the truth, I wanted them to see me as the monster I am, I wanted someone to slap handcuffs on me and take me away from her. I had hurt her, if she forgave me for this...I could never forgive myself for it. I would kill myself before I let her forgive me for this.

"Wade Wilson?"

My head had shot up when my name was called and I saw a nurse holding a clip board, she was decently good looking, I supposed, she was thin, her brown hair was tucked away in a hair tie which made her pale skin stand out along with her blue eyes.

I got to my feet as I made my way to her, my hands in tight clenched fists as I spoke irrationally, "How is she? Is she okay?"

The nurse nods, "She's stable," she said before flipping a page on her clip board to start listing off the damage that I had done to her, "She has three broken ribs, a black eye, broken nose, and lost a lot of blood,"

With each symptom she gave me the heavier my chest felt, it was like my heart was trying to sink as low as possible and was making me want to just fall to the floor all over again. I held back fresh tears as I listened to the medicine that was recommended for Emily's condition.

She told me I could go see her, but I told her I had to make a call first. That was only half a lie since I did call Emily's mother to come pick her up for me, but I had some thinking to do.

I couldn't keep things going like this, I knew that, so I had to take matters into my own hands. Emily wasn't going to stop forgiving me and I was just going to keep hurting her until I died...I thought that the best thing to do would be to get away from her, allow myself distance until I either get a handle on my cancer or I waste away.

It was decided, I pushed off of the wall I was leaning against and tapped on the glass that separated me from the receptionist. She moved her chair to face me head on then asked, "Yes? How can I help you?"

"Does this hospital have a mental health section for military veterans?"

She nodded, "Yes, it does," she said and I nodded, "I would like to admit myself...I need to work out some...mental issues I have," she nodded again as she started typing on the computer, "Name," she said plainly, "Wade Wilson," she typed as I spoke, "Reason for admission?" she asked and I bit my lip, thinking about how to word what I wanted to say. Which was something along the lines of 'I'm going crazy and am starting to beat the shit out of my girlfriend, please get me away from her!'

However, I managed to scramble something together and she typed once again as she asked me when I wanted to be submitted into the mental center, "Now please," I said as she proceeded to hit the print button. Out came a tag with my name on it and as it printed she grabbed my wrist to slap a plastic bracelet on me. She then grabbed the label to place it on the empty space of the bracelet.

"You will be escorted to the mental center now, please give me your phone as you will only be able to use it during recreational time," I nodded as I handed over my phone to her, thanking myself for calling Emily's mom beforehand.

A staff member in blue scrubs started to lead me to the psychiatric area and I heard the doors slide open so I looked to see who was walking in. I didn't expect it to be Emily's mother, she lived quite a ways away and it made my heart sink into the pit of my stomach to see her.

She looked scared, her dirty blonde hair was in a messy braid as she desperately searched around the room, her green eyes landing on mine after a few seconds. I gulped, but just smiled before I waved to her then turned around and walked through the doors leading into the mental center. I heard her call my name, but I ignored her.

If I had to cut my ties with Emily, then I also had to cut my ties with her family, which was honestly the closest thing I had to a family. I had made the decision to leave Emily behind and it needed to be done, this was my future now, uncertainty.

To be Continued~


	11. Chapter 10

Shit's getting angst-y as hell...let's keep it going!

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Ten

I'm lying down in bed, I had just finished making up with Robert after our fight about the broken glass. I turned so that I was on my back staring up at the ceiling. I don't know if it was the hot and heavy comforter, me being upset, or the fact that I just can't seem to get my mind off of Wade, but I can't seem to fall asleep.

I groan as I sit up and move the comforter off of me. I swung my legs to land on the wooden floor, my toes getting a sudden coldness until I stood and took a step onto our dark blue carpet.

The momentary cold on my feet felt good, but if it had been any longer I would have been freezing. I hear Robert shuffle in the bed and I freeze, not daring to make a move other than my head turning to peer over my shoulder.

I see Robert's handsome face, calm, but sweat collecting on the forehead of his tan skin from the hot bed, still asleep as he faces my side of the bed. I make a mental sigh of relief as I turned back around to slowly walk out of the dark master bedroom. I step into the open living room and kitchen area and I feel comfort in the open still silence, something I used to hate when I was younger, but prefer now.

I still feel a familiar sting as I scanned the empty living room. I sit down on the kitchen stool, scanning the room as thoughts of the past came back to me.

After I had been discharged from the hospital I asked mom where Wade was, but she told me he had called her to pick me up. I was so confused, I didn't know why he would do that. She told me about how he had been walking into the mentally ill department of the hospital and my heart dropped.

"Turn around," I commanded, but my mother shook her head, "Emily, we need to get you home so you can get better fir-"

"No! Take me back! I need to go see him!" I screamed as I thrashed in the car, trying to pry the lock open with my hands, but mom kept using the child lock on me.

"Emily, what has gotten into you?! It's okay, sweetie," she said as calmly as she could, but I ignored her comforting words as I pulled harshly on the seatbelt, "No mom, you don't understand! He didn't mean it! He didn't mean it!"

She grasped one of my hands as she asked me, "Didn't mean what?!" I didn't really answer as I pushed her hand away, clawing my fingers through my hair as I cried, "He didn't mean it! He would never do that on purpose...he didn't mean it," I finished as I leaned forward with my forehead against my knees.

My breathing became very short and gasp like as I tried to gulp down air and cried into my jeans.

My mother was silent, probably confused as to what I was talking about, but thankfully she never pressed me to talk about. As much as I didn't like it, I was taken home and was stuck on bed rest for about a week, going to my doctor on occasion to see how my broken ribs were doing. I didn't stay at me and Wade's house because mom wanted to be able to take care of me easily.

I had asked her to call the hospital once I was back at my family home, but when mom called the nurses explained that it was at home visits only, no phone calls.

This made me frustrated because since I was put on strict bed rest I couldn't go see Wade until I was one hundred percent better. It felt much longer than a week, but when we neared day six, I asked mom if she would mind driving me to my house to grab the mail since no one had been there to get it. I would have driven myself, but the doctor told me not to drive until he gave me the okay, even though I was already walking fine on my own. Granted, I had a limp, but my doctor said that would eventually go away.

The car ride was quiet, light music was playing as I rolled my window down, enjoying the small breeze going through my hair, but it made me miss Wade's motorcycle. We pull up to my small driveway and I climbed out of the car, smiling as I looked at my home. It wasn't big, but it was what Wade and I liked.

Various brick colors made the base and shape of the house, a small garage to the left of the house, but me and Wade rarely used it. The lawn had a small dip at the bottom making a hill and my adorable mail box that was in the shape of a barn was right next to the end of the sidewalk.

I smiled as I went over and lowered the handle, grabbing the numerous letters that I recognized half as bills, making me cringe at the sight of them. Mom asked me if I wanted her to stay even though I had made a great recovery. I declined, but thanked her for driving me, giving her one last hug, a sad smile graced her face as she fixed my hair and then cupped my cheek lovingly.

She gave it a small kiss before making her way back to her car to drive away. I gave her a small wave as she drove away, knowing that tomorrow she would be back to pick me up for my doctors' appointment. I make my way to the front door, grasping the golden handle to pull the door back and step inside my house.

I go by the staircase that's to my left, making my way to the kitchen and seated myself on our stools next to the counter. I glanced up as I shuffled through the bills, admiring the kitchen I haven't been in since the day Wade rushed me to the hospital.

The walls were white which made a very pretty accent to our wooden cabinets and dark red sheer curtains by the window looking out on our backyard. I smiled as I looked around, looking at the solid black stone counter top and our red appliances, minus the fridge and sink, which we're both silver. I turned back to our mail, shuffling through it boringly, 'Bill, bill, Ad, bill, another Ad,' and then I paused when I saw a hand written letter addressed to me.

I pursed my lips curiously as I turned it over and opened it. The paper was folded three semi equal times, and I start to read down the messy scribbling that I immediately recognize.

'Emily,

I'm writing to you now not to tell you any good news, nor any bad news. I never felt like I got the chance to properly say how truly sorry I am for hurting you, but it's okay because that won't happen to you ever again.

I just need you to know that I'm staying at the hospital. I'm not coming home. It's not safe for you to be near me so please don't come and try to visit me. I already gave the staff members a picture of you and told them not to let you come see me.

You deserve much better than me Emily, I want you to be happy. All I'm doing is holding you down, I don't want you to regret not living your life because you were trying to help someone who was already doomed to die.'

There's a small place at the bottom where it's scratched out, but I can make out what it said, 'I love you'.

Instead at the bottom Wade wrote,

'I'm sorry, Emily, goodbye

Wade'

My heart slowed, it thudded painfully and my hands started to shake. I felt my eyes start to fill with tears, but I just gritted my teeth as I shook my head, grasping the letter tightly as I started tearing it up.

"No! No! No!" I repeated over and over again as I turned Wade's letter into confetti. I through the shredded pieces all over the floor as I got out of my seat and made my way to the kitchen.

I grabbed the first thing I could smash from the cupboard, my ceramic plates that Wade and I picked out at a farmers market, and through it on the floor.

I grabbed more and more as I kept screaming, "You asshole! Why the fuck would you do this to us, Wade?! Why?! Fuck you! You fucking asshole!" When I had ran out of plates I started to move onto sweeping off anything that was on the counter, which consisted of a small black clock, a cooking timer, soap, a washcloth, and a stand to place my rings on by the sink for when I did the dishes.

I felt my blood boiling, my breathing ragged and my vision was blurry, but my rage was still going. I leave the kitchen to make my way up the stairs to our bedroom and go to the mirror which had pictures of me and Wade all around the border of it.

I pulled every single picture down and grabbed a pair of scissors from the dresser as I started cutting them up. I cut the pictures so much that I started to cut myself by accident, but I didn't care; if anything it fueled me to cut the pictures even more.

My face felt hot as the tears that were coming out of my eyes were beginning to sting, I'm almost through with all of the pictures until I get to the last picture. I look up and see my favorite picture of us. It was my birthday and, while Wade was never the most romantic person I know, he surprised me by getting us plane tickets and taking a trip to Jamaica.

We had asked a nice lady passing by to take our picture near the water, which she gladly did as we posed for the camera. Our feet were sunken into the sand and our hair looked wild after drying up from being in the ocean.

His arms were wrapped loosely around my waist, his black sunglasses framing his already sunburned cheeks, but he was smiling none the less.

As for me, I was standing in front of him, my aviators resting on my head as I laid my arms on top of his, smiling like a goofball at the camera. It was the happiest day of my life and we had only been dating for a year, so for him to go out of his way to do that at the time was really touching to me.

I snatched the picture from the mirror and glared at it. I positioned the scissors at the base of the photo, ready to cut it in half, but every time I tried to press the scissors closed, my fingers froze. I tried to will myself into doing it, I wanted my hands to just do it already! It was over, what would I need the picture for anyway?!

"Come on, Emily," I whined to myself as I tried again and again to cut the picture, but my emotions overcame me and I eventually just gave up. I dropped the scissors on the floor as I held the picture of me and Wade close to my chest.

I sunk to my knees only to lean back and lay down crying even harder as I clutched tightly onto the picture.

I laid on my back crying for hours, I couldn't bring myself to cut the picture. I don't know why all of the other ones were so easy for me, it was as if this one picture was the decision maker to cut Wade out of my life. I'm not sure how long I was there for, but I eventually got back up to a sitting position, then got up to stand and cleaned up my mess. I cleaned up the slashed pictures, the broken plates, and the mail confetti.

Freaking out like I did didn't make me feel better, if anything it made me feel very immature to throw a fit like that. I couldn't help the nagging put in my stomach though that I could have done something else, something to keep this from happening, but I couldn't now, it was too late now.

He's made up his mind, and we're no longer together.

A tear slides down my cheek and I blink out of my reminiscing to dab away the tear. I sniffle as I got up and went to the laundry room which is next to the bathroom.

I turn on the light before walking over to the clock the rested on the upper left hand of the wall where the dryer and hamper were. I unhooked the clock from the nail it was on and on the back is the photos of me and Wade all of those years ago.

This exact picture that I could not bring myself to ruining. I feel my heart swell as I grasp the photo a little tighter, not wanting to put it away, but if I didn't go to bed now I wouldn't wake up in time for work.

If only today weren't Sunday, but it can't be helped. I place the picture back behind the clock, feeling the tape get less sticky so I made a mental reminder to change the tape before Robert comes home Monday, then placing it on the nail again before making my way back to my bedroom.

I see Robert with his back facing my side of the bed and I swiftly climb back into bed before drifting back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Eleven

I sigh as I finally relax, getting that out was hard, but my therapist is waiting for me to continue, so I do.

"So I guess Weapon X is next," I say and he raises his eyebrow at me, "Weapon X?"

I nod as I think back to that horrible company, thank God I didn't stay there long, who knows how long I would have lived if I never got out.

Before Weapon X had even found me I was bored at the mental hospital.

The days were routine, starting with a dose of pills to keep the patients calm before heading to group therapy to talk about our days. I never really spoke much during those meetings, but it was nice to just zone out as everybody talked about their woes.

Next was breakfast, which was always disgusting as expected, soggy toast that was next to hard over cooked sunny side up eggs with a choice of meat and drink. The best was always bacon because although it was dry and burned to a crisp, at least it tasted like bacon and not canned dog food.

Sometimes the kitchen did special occasion foods like French toast or pancakes to celebrate someone's birthday, not that it was any good, but it was different.

After breakfast was recreational time, which is when you could go to the library or to the rec room which had two TV's and about four game boards that were so old that the colored letters were fading. Recreational time lasted for hours, honestly there wasn't a lot to do, but one thing that it had was a ping pong table, which I spent most of my time doing, with or without players. After recreational time was dinner, we had no lunch, you could grab a snack, but lunch didn't exist otherwise.

Dinner varied depending on the day, Monday's and Wednesday's were spaghetti night, Tuesday's and Thursday's were soup and bread night, and the rest were whatever the chefs felt like making night. The dinner was just like the breakfast, horrible, so needless to say, all days of the week were hard to stomach through.

I would try to keep my mind off of Emily as much as I could, but some days I felt so...lonely.

My mental stability was still fluctuating and while the nurses were somewhat helpful, I never felt like I was progressing, the medicine wasn't working and being in this nut house was making me go stir crazy.

Luckily I hadn't hurt any of the nurses like I did with Emily, but that's because none of the voices had taken that form of the black mist again. I didn't understand, why just Emily? Is that what they wanted? To get me away from her?

Regardless I would go about my days, playing ping pong, reading books that didn't make me question what every other word was, and watching wheel of fortune because there was one patient who had to watch the wheel of fortune every day or else he went crazy. He was autistic and had trouble with change.

One day I'm playing ping pong with the other half up so I could play by myself and a man with a suit and brief case walked towards me.

Even without his get up he looked like a nose in the air kind of guy. His brown hair was slicked back with gel, black square sunglasses framed his face, and his black dress shoes were nearly spotless and clicked every time he took a step.

When he stopped in front of me I end my game of ping pong and turned my head to look at him, "Can I help you?" I grumbled, "Are you Wade Wilson?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I asked and he flashed me a very fake and, what seemed to be, routine smile before extending his hand towards me, "Jonathan, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

I took his hand even though I still had no clue what this man wanted with me. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long for the answer to that question.

"I did hear that you were diagnosed with a very malignant cancer, which I do apologize for," he started and I just nodded, not really feeling to need to reply,

"However, we have a great offer for you, Mr. Wilson. I work for Department K of the special weapons development unit,"

I squinted at Jonathan before saying, "That's a mouth full," Jonathan nodded, "Yes, I know," he said almost genuinely annoyed before returning to his fake facade, "We would like you to be a participant in our new experimental drug for curing cancer," he finished and my eyes widened.

A cure? Is this guy serious? Hang on, before we even get to that, how did this guy even know about me?

"How did you find me?" I asked him and his smile just widened, "Oh come now, Mr. Wilson, you are at a military veterans hospital, it wasn't hard for us to find you as well as some of the other candidates partaking in our experiment," I raised my eye brow at him, how he found me was logical enough, but then, "Why did you pick me?" I asked and he placed his brief case on the table, opening it to expose a brochure as he spoke.

"As I've said we need participants for our new experimental drug, however at the veterans' hospital you tend to find older males and females who have retired from the force. We would love to cast a wider net and see what effects our drug could have on someone younger," he explained before handing me the brochure.

It showed the lab facility, the faculty, and the drug itself with some information next to it. It looked promising, and I couldn't help but go back to thinking about Emily and how if my cancer were cured, hopefully I could be with her again.

I bit my lip, I was still in contemplation, risking whatever possible side effects this drug may have honestly is pretty scary to think about, but it's either try to cure my cancer and see if I can go back to living a normal life or stay here and slowly lose more of my sanity.

I nodded and gave him back the brochure, "Okay," I said to him as I cleaned up my game and put everything away.

"Okay?" He asked me as he closed his brief case and followed me, "Okay as in I'll do it," I explained as I folded the table back up and Jonathan smiled.

"Splendid! Well, please be packed and ready to go by tomorrow, we will come and take you to your new living courters," I nodded before asking, "What time should I be ready by?" He looked at his watch and pondered for a moment before answering, "Be ready by 10 am,"

We both agreed on the time and before Jonathan left he pulled out a contract for me to sign. I looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled as he said, "It's to make sure that if anything happens to you that not only do we have your consent for partaking in the experiment, but that we take full responsibility for what happens," I just nodded and signed the contract.

Little did I know at the time that the contract I was signing wasn't for Weapon X to take care of me for any after effects that occurred to my body.

In fact, I was signing a contract saying that I would stay at Weapon X for five years to continue their experimenting. In other words, whatever happened to me in Weapon X, the doctors got to poke and prod me as much as they wanted until the contract was up.

The next morning I was taken to Weapon X, the company picked me up in a black SUV with two men in the car, one driving and the other in the back seat who got out to open the car door for me when I arrived at the curb. They were both dressed in suits, just like Jonathan, with black sunglasses and slicked back hair. After I climbed into the car we took off, but the ride was awkwardly quiet.

Neither spoke and what made it worse is that the guy next to me who opened the car door for me was just...fucking staring at me! Seriously, I had never been more frustrated with a guy's eyeballs in my entire life! Just black shade covered eyes staring a bullet into my head.

I tried to ignore it for the longest time, but it was like I could feel him staring at me, which was even more uncomfortable.

So then after a long ride of bottled up anger I turned my head and snapped at the guy, "Do I have something on my face?"

The man turned his head to look away from me, "Of course not, Mr. Wilson," he replied easily and I grind my teeth before speaking again, "Then keep your God damn eyes to yourself, I can feel your stare even through the fucking sunglasses," I said returning to stare out the window and I heard a small almost faint chuckle from the guy up front who was driving and the man next to me kicked the driver's seat.

"Shut up," he grumbled and I grinned before getting quiet again. It was about an hour and a forty five minute drive until I could finally see the building.

It looked like any other skyscraper, but I guess that would make sense since they didn't want anyone to understand what was going on beyond their clean glass windows. The car pulled up at the buildings entrance and even though the guy who was sitting next to me got out to open the door for me, I did it myself. I took a good look up at the building which had to have at least five or six floor levels.

I looked to my right and asked one of the guys in a suit, "Is this where I'll be staying?"

He shook his head, "The doctor that will be performing the procedure wants to run some tests before testing the drug first," he explained and I nodded.

The two men then led me to the right of the building where the Hospital Wing was, that was where the tests were taken on the patients before undergoing the procedure. It was smaller than the sky scraper, about two or three levels in total, and looked just like an ordinary hospital.

We walked in and were greeted by Jonathan who was smiling, as per usual, as he stood in the entry way waiting for us, "Good to see you again, Mr. Wilson," he said to me and I nodded to him as he turned on his heels to walk away from us, me and the two other men followed in suit as Jonathan talked.

"You're going to be staying here for roughly a couple of months before we have the procedure. We want to see how well you are before we give you the drug. That way if you have any kind of side effects the doctor will have a spread sheet of test results from here. We'll know what to put as a possible side effect if the patient has any of the qualities you do,"

As he talked I took a look around the rooms that we passed by, the building was clean and tidy, but it was the patients that were really confusing me.

They seemed to be okay, other than the fact that some were wrapped in bandages, but they were pushing away the nurses and doctors, as if they were scared of them.

It puzzled me and I turned my head back to Jonathan and asked, "Is everyone that is in this hospital apart of the experiment I'm in?"

Jonathan chuckled to himself before answering, "Oh no, Mr. Wilson, we have numerous drugs that we are testing and these are all people who were willing to be test subjects for them,"

I kept my mouth shut because at the time I had an odd feeling that something wasn't right at this hospital, and boy was I right.

What's even sadder is that the patients who went to the hospital were more well off then the people who lived through the experiments.

The tour of the hospital went on and I didn't see much of anything since a lot of it was repetitive, emergency care areas, waiting rooms, hospital beds, check in area, the works. The tour ended with my room which was, to say the least, boring. It was a white room with a simple bed, blue comforter, one old rabbit TV hanging in the corner and a window next to the bed.

Jonathan and his men left after telling me about how roughly every day there would be a test before leaving.

The next two months were pretty boring. Almost like the institution I woke up early to eat breakfast that was much better than the one at the veterans' hospital, but still nothing compared to Emily's cooking.

After that I would take a series of tests, the early ones were strength and endurance test trials, the next ones were more medical. I had to get my blood tested, my urine tested, my eye sight tested, so many tests.

Sometimes I would have to take a day or more off to recover from all of the needles from the day before. It was rough, I felt so weak by the end of those days that I would end up going to bed and not even remember when I fell asleep.

Every day was draining, I'm surprised I managed to get out of bed with how little energy I had. It was a challenge, but it finally came time to meet the doctor to discuss the procedure that would take place tomorrow and I was a nervous wreck.

Jonathan came to get me that morning and we walked to the big building that held the experiments. We made our way past the glass doors and I saw a blue marble floor and a black wooden desk where a woman was busy on her computer with an ear piece in her left ear.

She was pretty for someone so plain looking, thin, around mid-twenties, blonde hair that was long and straightened. She had cold silver blue eyes that looked dead and a few freckled at her cheeks.

She turned and gave the famous phony smile everyone seemed to know here before speaking to Jonathan.

"Hello, Jonathan, how are you today?"

He made a small nod to her as he stopped at the desk, leaning against it slightly before speaking, "I'm well, Lilly, thank you for asking, we're here to see Doctor Ajax Foreman,"

Lilly nodded as she dialed a number and hit the blue tooth button as she continued to type on her computer. "Hello, Doctor Foreman, Jonathan is here to see you," she informs the doctor and she smiled again before nodding, "Okay, sir, I will send them up," she clicked the button on her head piece and then turned her head to look at Jonathan.

"The doctor will see the two of you now," she said and Jonathan gave a small nod before motioning for me to follow him. He leads me to an elevator to the left of the front desk and after we both enter Jonathan hits the top floor button.

As the elevator starts to move I gripped the metal bar I was leaning against as I bit my bottom lip.

Tomorrow was the big day and while many of the tests of mine proved that I was healthy I worried that might not be enough. This was an experimental drug after all, it didn't sit well in my stomach that I had a chance of getting hurt from this procedure. I gulped to myself and, while I'm not sure if he noticed and just ignored it or was completely oblivious to my nervousness, Jonathan stood back straight and stared at the silver doors.

The bell chimed when we reached the top floor and the doors opened automatically.

"Come on," Jonathan said cheerfully before stepping out of the elevator. I gave an annoyed look before joining him as we made our way down the long hallway that lead to two white doors with small windows on them.

We enter and the facility is just like the hospital. White. Just white bright lights that could blind a man.

Jonathan leads me down the narrows hallways until we're in front of a glass room. I see the man that was in the brochure Jonathan first gave me, Doctor Foreman.

He was an older man, nearing his mid-fifties if I had to guess, white hair that was receding and making a bald spot on top of his head, he wore thick square glasses and when I smiled I nearly cringed at the sight. His teeth were yellow and jagged, he desperately needed a dentist and when he opened his mouth to speak, I nearly gagged at the stench.

However, I kept my mouth shut and smiled back at Doctor Foreman as he spoke, "Good to see you gentleman,"

Jonathan was the first to shake his hand and then me, Doctor Foreman insisted that we sat in his office, so we followed him into the slightly dimmer room.

It was neat, a couple of plants here and there on the desk and shelves along with pictures of his family, a wife and one daughter. The chairs were comfy enough, they sink low once you sat down in them, which made me uncomfortable, but I bared through it as Doctor Foreman started asking me questions.

"So, Wade, tomorrow is the big day, how are you feeling?" he asked me with his hands folded over his lap and fingers laced.

It was a simple enough question, but I didn't feel like I knew how to answer.

I felt a mix of emotions, part of me wanted to just get the procedure over with so I didn't have to wait anymore, but then another part of me wanted another day. I don't know what good another day would have been for me, but that's what I wanted.

"Wade?"

I looked up at Doctor Foreman again and saw him looking at me curiously.

I sighed before answering, "I'm nervous," I admitted and he nodded, "Of course you are, this is a big procedure," he said and I bit my lip, my knee starting to shake as I nervously asked, "Can you just give me the rundown of what's going to happen tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Of course, tomorrow you'll come here, sit in a chair and, if you would like, I can give you some light sleeping gas to calm your nerves. Once you are ready, we'll test the drug and see how you are. After we see if it worked or failed, we'll send you to the hospital and make sure there won't be any side effects that occurred from the drug," he explains simply and I don't feel my nerves calm down.

"But...will it be quick?" I asked

"It won't take more than ten minutes," he said with a smile on his face and I nodded.

Doctor Foreman asked more questions, such as how I was feeling what with being in the happier all and having to take all of the tests. After he was done asking me questions he stood and whipped down his white lab coat before saying, "Now then, let's take a look at the room you'll be in tomorrow,"

Jonathan nodded as we then rose to follow Doctor Foreman to the laboratory. It wasn't far from his office, a left here, two rights there, and then we walked towards a door that was giant and silver. It was a metal door and looked similar to that of a freezer door in a restaurant.

"Why do you need a metal door?" I asked and Doctor Foreman answered almost immediately, "It's just a safety precaution, you don't want regular staff to come in here and possibly get hurt. We have the door like this so that they know it's the laboratory and to be cautious,"

I kept my comments to myself at the time, but it felt so odd how he said it, as if he knew I was going to ask that question.

He opened the door and we all step into a very open area. There were no windows, everywhere you looked was just dark metal walls. In the middle of the room was what looked like an upgraded metal dentist chair with tools on a rolling table next to it.

"Have a seat, Wade, get used to the chair," Doctor Foreman insisted and I had half a mind to say no, but just went along with it to humor the old man. I sat in the overly complicated dentist chair and felt very on edge.

Looking up in this chair felt like I was on an operating table. It didn't feel right, almost like I was going to be performed on already.

"Nice isn't it?" Doctor Foreman asked me and I grimaced at him looking down at me, "It's a bit uncomfortable," I admitted and he nodded, "That's alright, by the time the procedure is over, you'll be tucked away in a bed,"

I nodded at his words and sit back up, "So once you lay back in the chair, you'll give me your arm, I'll pick up the needle and give you the drug, then we'll wait a few seconds and then we're done," he said easily with a smile on his face and I nodded again, my fingers tapping a bit on the chair as I tried to picture the walk through he just gave me in my head.

"Do you have any more questions, Wade?" Doctor Foreman asked me and I shook my head, "No, I just want to get this over with," I mumbled as I got to my feet. We said our goodbyes to Doctor Foreman and took our leave, Jonathan dropped me back off at my room at the hospital wing and before he left he told me, "I will be coming to pick you up around ten, please be awake and ready to go, dress comfortably,"

I agreed and we said our goodbyes before I turned to try and get some sleep.

To be Continued~


	13. Chapter 12

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Twelve

I scratched my nonexistent scruff before continuing, this isn't necessarily an uncomfortable topic for me, if anything it's just weird to think back about again.

I've had so many nightmares about that place, thinking that I was strapped to their operating table, being poked and probed again.

"Wade?"

I gulp as I look back at my therapist who was looking at me with a curious look in his face.

"Sorry," I say before getting back to the story.

That morning was nerve racking to say the least. I was walked to the laboratory with Jonathan by my side again, just like yesterday, and we walk into the experiment area.

Doctor Foreman is already there waiting for us, turning to smile at us over his shoulder as he was setting down his tools and I gulped at the sight.

There was only three tools laid down on the table, a needle full of the drug, and alcohol next to a rag to sterilize the area they will put the needle into.

"Come and sit down, Wade," doctor Foreman urged me and I nodded as I walked over hesitantly.

I sat down only to feel metal cuffs come out of the arms of the dental like chair and keep my wrists in place. I looked down and saw my wrists pinned into place by the metal that came out of the slit on the side of the chairs arms.

"What the hell is this?!" I asked in a frightened voice, but the two men just smiled at me, "It's to make sure you won't go back on your contract, Wade, please, just relax,"

"Yeah like hell I can relax like this," I mumbled under my breath.

My heart was racing as he picked up the small rag and cleaned my exposed arm with the alcohol. He picked up the needle and I twitched in my seat. The needle was thick, it was definitely going to leave a scar after we were done and even though I want to stay calm my body won't allow me.

Doctor Foreman looked at me and asked, "Do you want the sleeping gas first, Wade?"

I shook my head, "No, sleeping gas always makes me feel queasy after,"

"Are you sure? I need you to calm down before I put the needle in, otherwise it could hurt your artery," he explained and I shook my head again, gritting my teeth, "No, just give me a few seconds, I'll cue you when I'm ready," I said as I closed my eyes.

There's utter silence in the laboratory, but it was so noisy in my head. I could feel my pulse everywhere, my fingertips, my wrists, my neck, my chest. I could hear it in my ears and felt it pound against them, causing a ringing to occur as I tried to settle my wild heartbeat.

Come on, Wade, you have GOT to calm down!

But how?

How have I calmed down in the past?

.

..

...

Emily.

My heart started to settle even at just the thought of Emily. I concentrated and thought about her, how she looked on days we both had off and got to go to that cafe near our house we loved. I thought about when she fell asleep on my shoulder when we took the train to see her grandparents a few states away. I thought about the day we got into a fight, but had the best make up sex after.

I thought about everything.

Everything that had to do with Emily.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Doctor Foreman gazing down at me. I nodded to him, letting him know that I was okay now. I went back to closing my eyes after and heard Doctor Foreman take one step towards me.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt a giant sting in my arm from where Doctor Foreman put the needle in.

My eyes shot open as I screamed from the massive amount of pain that needle was causing.

I watched as the doctor pressed the yellow liquid into my arm before pulling out the needle and stepping back from me.

The drug was hot and as I felt it go through my blood stream and spread throughout my body I felt my skin start to boil. I screamed as I felt my skin start to pop and tear, there were bumps and blisters sprouting from my arms that traveled up my shoulder, over my face, and down my back and chest to end at the bottom of my feet.

I had never felt such an intense pain in my entire life. I was sweating, some of the blisters had popped and settled to create odd skin textures that bled a little, but because it was multiple blisters on my arm it looked as though my forearms were gushing blood.

My body stung and I shook in my restraints as I felt the chemical seep into my brain. I started to thrash in the chair when this happened, if I wasn't screaming before, I was definitely screaming then.

I could barely even hear myself cry out in agony as I felt my mental stability on its hinges.

I felt memories of people I care about and love start to slip away, my father smiling at me the night before my friend from high school shot him. My friends and I partying before I went away for boot camp.

Emily, my beautiful Emily, she was starting to slip away from my memories, and I don't know how, but I could feel myself crying.

I cried because this drug, even if it worked in curing my cancer, would be useless to me because it was making me forget about the reason why I even agreed to going through with the treatment.

I grit my teeth as I fought the drug, trying to keep my memories in tack as it tried to fight me off. It gave another push and I cried out once more in pain before all of a sudden, it was gone.

All of it.

Gone.

My heart beat slowed and I felt my skin still, but small streams of smoke came off of my body as I relaxed into the chair.

Doctor Foreman stepped forward and peered down at me. I was so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open as he inspected them.

An assistant of his on the other side of the room had a clip board in her hand and took notes at the doctor spoke, "Blue irises, muscle growth, scarred and torn skin, high body temperature,"

Doctor Foreman kept picking up parts of my body, my arms, legs, he would turn my head left and right, push and pull at my skin, it was annoying, but I was too tired to stop him.

I wanted to sleep, I wanted to sleep so bad that I would try to keep my eyes closed, but Doctor Foreman would keep tapping me or calling my name whenever he thought I was nodding off.

I felt weird. Like I was somewhat different from before, but also still somewhat the same. "Get a stretcher and take him to his room," Doctor Foreman said and I sighed in relief, finally, I would be back in a comfortable bed where I could sleep off the pain that I knew awaited me the next morning.

More assistants came in and held placing me on the stretcher after retracting the restraints. I closed my eyes as I let them roll me out of the laboratory. I was so relieved to get out of that room and away from Doctor Foreman.

It was over, and I didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

Or so I thought.

As the assistants rolled me to my new room, I found it strange as I started to hear angry screaming as we got closer. Shouts came from mostly men, but I heard a few women as well, all of which were screaming about majority of the same thing, "Please, help me!"

"I don't want to go there again!"

"Don't take me back!"

"Fuck you, I'm not doin' it anymore!"

"Not again! Not again!"

I opened my eyes, but everything seemed a bit fuzzy at first. A few more blinks and I could see where my new living quarters were, I felt my heart drop.

It looked like a glorified prison to put it as simple as possible. I saw people smashing their bloody limbs against a spot on the wall which was also covered in their blood.

There were people huddled in a corner crying their eyes out, and I saw people trying to fight off the guards only to be pulled by their hair out of their cells.

The air was heavy here and I looked up at the assistants who were wearing white masks over their mouths and noses, "I think there's been a mistake," I croaked out, but I was ignored by the quiet assistants.

I tried again, "You're supposed to take me to my new living quarter," I explained and one of the boys looked down at me, simply stating, "We are taking you to your new living quarter,"

My eyes grew big as I looked around again to see us turn toward one empty jail cell.

"Oh shit," I said as I started to stir on the stretcher, but the assistants restrained me as they asked me to calm down.

"I can't calm down, you little shits!" I hissed at them as I thrashed some more in the bed, feeling some of the assistants grips leave my body only to clench back onto another part of my body.

I groaned out loud when a thick needle was stuck into my shoulder. I grit my teeth as I felt my body start to get lazy and heavy, I felt my eyes getting heavy and I made a face when I figured out what was in that needle.

A Sedative.

The next thing I remember happening was being tossed head first onto the concrete floor, my face feeling numb since the sedative was blocking all of my pain, and then I blacked out.

To be Continued~


	14. Chapter 13

I want everyone to know that this will be the last chapter that reflects on the past, everything from here on out will be in the present. Now on with the story!

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Thirteen

The therapist is quiet as he stares at me with, oddly enough, a very sorry look. It's very rare that people feel any kind of empathy for a guy like me so I don't really know how one properly reacts to this, so I shrug off what I just got done telling him.

"I mean, it's in the past, I can't go back and change it now," I dismissed and my therapist shook his head, "My my, you are quiet a character, Wade," he says and I look at him oddly, "What makes you say?" I ask and he motions at me.

"Let's look at everything you've told me up until now, which I know we aren't done yet, but this...everything you went through, your father sending you away, almost losing Emily, almost losing your own sanity, I mean...Wade I don't think you will ever hear this again, but...you're pretty amazing," he explains to me and I gulp at his statement.

The room gets oddly warm and stuffy. God this is so weird. All my life has consisted of is not caring about people putting me down, then Emily came around and up until I left her, there was no one who felt even the slightest bit proud of me. This was...just really strange to hear from a complete stranger.

I don't acknowledge his remark, and I'm pretty sure he expected that from me, while I would normally just make a joke like, 'Of course you think that, I'm the great Wade Wilson!' But coming from him and on a day like this...I just wasn't in the mood to put on the Deadpool front. Not today.

I scratch the back of my neck uncomfortably before I recall the day after I was experimented on.

I spent three months in that miserable facility, and I was absolutely miserable.

Day in and day out I was tested on to see how strong my healing factor was.

The experiments ranged from anywhere between taking half of my blood to see how long until my body recuperated the rest, to blow torching my face off and watching if my healing factor replaced things like my melted eye. I had never wished for death more than when I stayed at Department K.

One day I was leaning against my prison cell facing the opposite wall as the other guys were placing their bets. We had a thing called a Deadpool in the program where everybody placed bets on how long they would survive here, it really was pointless, it's not like anyone could win, but it passed the time.

"Five years,"

"No way you can last five years, you haven't even been here five months!"

"You know they won't let us out, so why not just test to see how strong we really are?"

"What about you, Wilson?"

People paused to turn and look at me.

Oh boy, this again I thought. I had only been there a month, but everyone wanted to know how long I thought I could last, but why? What do they gain out of knowing that?

"I don't know," I admitted and they scoffed.

"Come on, you must have some kind of clue of how long you'll make it here,"

"Yeah, think about it,"

I rolled my eyes. These idiots never stopped, not that I could blame them really, it was the only kind of entertainment we had so might as well make it worth wild, I supposed.

"Hey, lay off of Wade, sheesh, it's not like we don't have other people to pick on before the guards make their way back over here,"

I turned to look over my shoulder and see Weasel smiling at me. He looked tired, the scruff on his face didn't help though and his hair was always messy, I was surprised it hadn't fallen out yet from all of the stress that went on here.

I grinned back, in all honesty, Weasel was the one person I had that I could truly say was my closest friend. We just understood each other and while we hadn't known each other long and didn't get to speak often, we were always there for one another.

I shifted a bit to lean against the wall with my shoulder instead of my back as I asked, "You got a smoke on you, Weasel?"

He nodded as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag with a carton of cigarettes and a lighter in it.

He passed it to me and I unzipped the bag to place one of the cigarettes in my mouth before lighting the end with the lighter. Weasel had a guy who snuck in small stuff like that so whenever Weasel could, he would save a few of them for me.

I inhaled before letting the smoke ooze out from my nose, feeling a bit more relaxed as I let the nicotine settle in me.

"Hey, Wade, have you been okay lately?" Weasel asked me and I shifted my gaze a bit so I was looking more directly at him, "What do you mean?" I asked before putting the cigarette back in between my lips.

"Well it's just that, recently you've been more quiet, and...I don't know man, what...I know this is an awkward question, but what are they doing to you that's got you like this?" He asked looking at me with concern.

I let the smoke out slowly as I pondered his question. If he had asked me when we first met then I would have told him not seeing Emily was the reason why I was so down recently.

But that wasn't it, it was different then, so many things were driving me crazy.

It was the voices in my head, the doctors that kept poking and probing me, going through trials of immense pain only to have the same result. Jesus, even the fucking walls that surrounded me were driving me mad. I could feel them closing in on me, making me feel like I would be crushed, but knew that even if that was really to happen that I would live.

I longed to die, it no longer scared me, it had lost all kind of meaning and was now just something I wish I could have, but never would.

I sighed as I just shook my head, "It's too many things that I would rather not talk about," I replied before taking another long drag, finding the end of my cigarette drawing nearer, which really made me depressed because it was so hard to get them in the first place.

After I finish the cigarette I had to give it back to Weasel. There was no reason to be stingy and take all of his stash, even though he tells me I can take two. If anything I would take another when I had a really bad nightmare, I had those a lot when I was at Department K.

I put out my cigarette on the ground before placing that and the lighter back in the bag to hand off to Weasel.

He took it and as he was stashing it away we heard the guards making their way back. The guards didn't do too much in this institution, basically walked around the entire cell block in rotations and banged on the bars if they thought we were 'misbehaving'.

Bang!

I sighed, of course, already starting the daily ritual.

I leaned with my back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling as Weasel spoke, the guards not close to our cells yet.

"I'm telling you man, they're gonna go overboard one day and make some kind of mutant freak. He'll probably break out of here and beat the living shit out of these guys before making his escape. Now that I would pay money to see,"

I paused, mulling over what Weasel was saying. A mutant...someone strong enough to break out and make their escape. I think back to when I was tested on my strength and agility in the lab when the doctors pupils weren't blow torching my face off.

I looked over at the bars and even grabbed one to wiggle it, feeling the metal move out of place and stick out on the other side.

I grinned deviously, "I can do it," I said more to myself, but Weasel was confused, "What was that, Wade?"

"Hey!" A guard yelled before smacking his baton on the bars, which just, oh so conveniently, hit Weasels hand. Weasel exclaimed in pain as he fell backwards in his cell, clutching his hand most likely, as the guard yelled more, "Stay in your cell, lab rat!"

My pulse picked up, the left side of my head started to hurt. Something inside of me was stirring and it stung. It's as if watching what happened to Weasel flipped a switch inside of me that I didn't even know I had, but it was angry as hell.

That was enough, I had been there for far too long and while I knew these guys had hurt everyone here, but that was the first they hurt Weasel in front of me. I grind my teeth together, feeling this beast inside of me start to take control over me as I stood up and called to the guard, "Hey you,"

The guard turned and glared at me, he took two steps so that he was standing in front of me, looking calm and collected in his official dark navy suit that looked like a cross between a cop and navy soldier uniform.

"What is it, guinea pig?" He asked in a mocking tone and I shook my head, "If I were you I wouldn't treat us so disrespectfully," the guard chuckled, but I went on, "One day somebodies going to put you in your place if you keep that shit up," I warned him as I felt my insides itch for him to try to fuck with me.

I wanted a fight, I wanted to hurt him, I just needed a reason.

The guard smiled at me, "Oh really?" He asked before turning on his heels and making his way to Weasels cell, "Open cell 236," he commanded and it unlocked as it started to slide open.

As odd as it sounds, I started to grin because I knew it was happening, my chance to get back at them. To get back at the people who have tortured me for so long, kept me up late at night with nightmares, it was now time to make them pay.

I watched as the guard walked into Weasel's cell and pulled out his baton and stared to beat him with it. I heard Weasel crying out in pain, begging for the guard to stop, calling out that it hurt, and I started to laugh.

It started out as a chuckle, the guard who was watching the first one beat on Weasel turned his attention to me, "Hey, shut the fuck up!" He snapped at me and my chuckle only grew deeper, louder, it was building up to something...strange.

The guard that was standing in front of me pulled out his own baton and shouted another stupid threat at me before striking my knuckles clutching the metal bars.

My laugh became menacing and dark as I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "Oh please, is that the best you've got?!" I shouted as I laughed, making him mad as he pulled out a taser to shoot it at me. When I felt the thick needles dig into my skin and my body start to feel the electrical current circulate, I moaned in delight.

"Oh shiiiiit," I groaned as I closed my eyes, "What do you put in those things that feels so good?!" I hear the taser get thrown to the ground and I followed in suit, my body relaxing from the intense wave of tension. I groaned angrily,

"Aw man, I was enjoying myself,"

I didn't even hear my cell door open before I felt a kick to my stomach. I'm pushed onto my back and while I spit up a bit, I've still got a grin plastered on my face. All of this hurt, all of this abuse of power, it was just egging me on to execute my untapped strength.

The idiot goes to stomp on my face, but before his boot could make contact I grabbed the bottom of his heel. His brown eyes widen in shock before frowning as he tried to pull his foot out of my grip, but I kept him there.

I turned my head to look up at him and widened my grin as I said, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

His scruffy pale face grew worried as he looked down at me. I reached up with my free hand and grasped the top of the guards boot before I twisted it roughly to the left. I heard him scream as he fell to the ground, I sighed as I listened to his voice shriek out of pure, unadulterated pain, and my God did it sound like music to my ears.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I continued to listen to the symphony that was going on in my cell until it was interrupted. The first guard who was beating the shit out of Weasel finally noticed that his partner was screaming in my cell and left Weasel to investigate.

"What the fuck happened here?!" The first guard yelled and I got to my feet as I spoke, "Well, as you can see, your partner is on the ground with a twisted ankle, and that was because of me. Pretty good handy work if I do say so myself," I finished with a smug grin on my face and he glared as he tried to come at me with his baton. I side stepped him before grabbing his arm that held the baton to wrap around his back.

He cried out in pain as he tried to struggle free, but I kicked the back of his knees so they would cave in and make him drop to the floor. I took the baton swiftly and shouted, "Have a nice coma!" Before I brought the baton down to shatter into pieces on his head.

I threw the handle of the baton somewhere in my cell as I knelt down and dug around the guards belt in search for his pistol.

While they didn't hold any bullets, thankfully they did have tranquilizers in them, so it was still handy. After grabbing the second guards gun, I was getting up to go to Weasel's cell when I turned and saw a guard there holding his gun out at me.

He looked young, scared, he was shaking a lot, and boy did I love the sight of it. I grinned, "Put down the gun kid, you're making yourself too easy of a target,"

"Stand down and kick the gun to me!" He shouted at me, but it cracked.

"Tell you what," I said as I twirled the gun in my hand, "Put your gun down and walk away, and I won't kill ya',"

He cocked the gun and shouted once more, "This is an order, lab rat! Kick the gun to me or I will shoot you!" I laughed out of mockery at him, "Yeah, well, don't say I didn't warn you," I said and he made a confused noise as I lifted my gun and fired two tranquilizers at him.

The kids eyes got big as his breathing came to a halt and he fell backwards, as if he were a statue falling down, but didn't crack.

I shrugged, "Shoulda listened, kid," I muttered to myself before I whistled to Weasels cell and saw him on the ground holding his knee which was bleeding.

His eyes were wide as he looked at me, "Wade, what the hell?"

I shook my head, "No time for questions, we're gettin' out of here," I said as I used my free hand to pull him up.

He groaned in pain, but barely even leaned on me for support, "Can you walk?" I asked and he nodded, "Yeah, it's not broken, just bleeding a lot,"

I nodded and let him go to hand him the second pistol I had before making our way out of the cell. Everyone was yelling at us, "Help us!"

"Please, get us out!"

I was ignoring them as I walked past them, but Weasel kept pulling me back, "Hang on, let's get these guys out," I sighed and was about to protest when I heard the cocking of a gun.

I pulled Weasel down as the tranquilizer zips past our heads and turned to fire my gun at the guards forehead.

His brown eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the floor with a loud thud. I walked up to the man and grab his gun since I was almost out on my first one.

As I was about to get up, Weasel patted my shoulder and said, "Get out of here, man," before grabbing a set of keys from the guards belt. He grinned down at me as he said, "I'm gonna get everybody else,"

My eyes widened, what? Why?

"But what about you?" I retorted and he shrugged me off, "I'll find a way out, don't worry about me, Wade, just get yourself out and then come find me," he said with a sly grin on his face.

Although I grinned back, I knew this was the last time I would ever get to see him again. We never said it, but it was definitely a goodbye we exchanged and while I didn't know him for long, it was hard to turn my back and leave him, my one true best friend. I nodded as I got to my feet and made my way out of Weapon X.

I went through Hell and back to get out of there, there were a shit ton of guards around every corner, but they were no match for me. Some of the other test subjects even followed me so they could also make their escape. By the time that we finally are outside and all of the security guards were either dead or wounded, one of the guys that was from my cell block asked me,

"Hey, where you gonna go now, Wilson?"

I paused and felt an odd shiver go down my spine. Wilson? Hm, why doesn't that seem to fit I wondered.

I felt different, I knew I was different after that procedure, so I guess I'm no longer just Wade Wilson.

I'm not just another average joe walking down the street, I was a mutant, a freak that had outlived the amount of time I thought I would in Weapon X. I'm...I'm...

I turned back to face the guy who had spoken to me and smiled at him, I puff out my chest and made a small snicker, "Wade Wilson? No, I'm Deadpool, bitch. And I'm gonna go wherever the fuck I want, and DO whatever the hell I please..." I paused again as I thought.

'Chimichangas sound nice, I thought and nodded, chimichangas it is I decided. I find one of the securities black Hummers and hot wire it to start then make my way out to civilization...wherever the hell that was.

To be Continued~


	15. Chapter 14

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Fourteen

"After that I was a mercenary for a bit, but realized that I could make more money if I joined the good guys. Now I do some work for the Avengers and the X-Men," I stare at my therapist as he looks back at me.

Neither of us are saying anything and I don't know if I should or not. He probably sensed my discomfort and spoke, "And that wraps it up?"

I nod and my therapist nods in agreement before speaking, "Well, you may go now if you want. I do want to tell you though, Wade, I really enjoyed hearing your story,"

I shrug as I got to my feet and made my way to the door, "Yeah well, I guess it wasn't too bad talking to ya', but I'll be on my way now,"

"Wade,"

I stop at the door and look over my shoulder at him. He's still sitting in his chair as he takes some notes, not even looking at me as he asks, "I want to know why you were told to come see me, what has happened recently that made you think of her?"

I sigh as I try not to shudder at the painful memory of why I'm even here today.

Of all days, it had to be today, and I couldn't forget of course, how does one just forget that about the person they love? I speak over my shoulder as I answer him, "It's our anniversary today,"

I turn back to look down at the door knob sadly, "It would have been ten years today,"

It's quiet in the room as no one spoke, I could barely hear my own heartbeat, let alone my voices and my therapists says quietly, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call,"

I nod before turning the knob and leaving his office. Once I'm out of the office I groan and scratch the top of my head out of agitation.

To relive all of those memories, all of the painful and wonderful times, the moments that we shared together, to open up to someone who barely knows me is just...weird. I lean my back against a wall and rub my eyes, "The fuck am I doing?" I say to myself.

Mourning, I think to myself and I nod, "I know, but...it's been years, why do I still let it get me like this?"

"It's stupid to still be upset about this, it's been five years since I've left, we have Death now and she's beautiful,"

Beautiful? You mean fine as hell!

I roll my eyes at my voice, but choose not to respond and push off of the wall to make my way back down the corridor and out the door so I can get home.

Honestly, there's nothing to get worked up over, she was just a girl, so why?

Why am I still angry about these memories? I have a more eventful life now, I have Death, tons of money, and get to kill people without anyone getting mad at me since I'm the good guy now!

Only kind of.

No! We're a changed man, we're now the good guy.

No we aren't, we are antihero's.

I pinch push open the glass doors leading out of the Avengers building. It was pouring down rain when I got out.

I groan, "Seriously?! And I have to walk home! This is gonna suck," I mumble to myself as I scuff my boots more in the puddles to have the water rise in the air.

If I run or teleport then I'll be home faster.

"Yeah, faster, but it would take a while and I'm not in the mood to teleport or run, I would need some SERIOUS motivation in order to do so,"

How does a cute brunette with big breasts sound?

"Fantastic actually," I say as I nod to myself.

There's one running down the alley to get away from two men trying to steal her purse.

...

Well what a coincidence! Let's go!

I unsheathe my katana's and twirl them in my palm.

To be Continued~


	16. Chapter 15

I know, I know, these past few chapters have been REALLY short, but trust me, it's leading up to something big.

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Fifteen

Finally, after three hours of overtime I get my work done and pack up to make my way home. Once I get outside and see how heavy it's raining I sigh.

"Damn it weather man, you said a light drizzle!" I say to myself, but just shook my head and pull out the newspaper I had in my hand bag to place over my head before making a break for the metro station.

From my office building I have to run across the street to the apartment buildings and then follow down their street for two blocks before hitting the metro.

It's not the best of neighborhoods, but I've gone through it plenty of times at night alone and been fine so I didn't think anything of it this time. I step off of a curb and into the street only to land in a deep puddle near the sewage drain.

I groan as I pick my feet out of the disgusting water, trying to ignore the trench foot that was occurring in my shoe. I got a really awkward sense of being watched and turn to look at my surroundings. I see two men watching me from the corner of the apartment complex that was near me and feel an instant fear as I look at them.

I gulp and try not to judge them, I doubt that they're criminals. I just smile as I nod to them, but don't get a response back, they're just...standing there.

One of the men is taller than the other, both had on dark colored jackets with their hoods up, one has his arms crossed over his chest and the taller man is holding something in his right hand. I don't stand there any longer, I immediately turn and walk down to the metro station only to hear thick boots 'clinking' their way towards me as I walked. I bit my lip nervously as I pick up my pace, the newspaper growing heavy in my hand.

When I hear the footsteps start to increase their pace that's when I caved, these guys weren't just hanging around, they were here for a reason, and I was that reason. I drop the newspaper as I start bolting for the metro station, which is only a few yards away from me, but before I can start descending the stair case, they grab my jacket and pull me.

I fall backwards and feel the wind get knocked out of me when I land on the pavement, the water from the street rising to wet the back of my neck and a little bit inside of my jacket. I feel a ringing in my head as the heavy raindrops fall on my face, but the one man holding something in his hand leans down to try and strike me with it. In the dimly lit night I could see the rust on the crowbar and my eyes widen.

I roll away from his crowbar as it hit the pavement and get to my feet, slipping out of the grasp of the second man who had a small hold on my elbow. I run to an alley that I've never gone to before, but if it got me away from them then I didn't care where I went. My breath is short as I dash down the alley, my knees threatening to cave in as I'm running, but I push through it only to be met with an unfortunate fate, I had reached a dead end.

I slam on the metal gate that was heavily locked with three lock codes and a metal chain to connect them all. I hear a familiar 'clink' and panic.

I start pulling at the metal, trying to get a good footing for my shoes, but keep slipping on the wet metal. I curse as I keep slipping and eventually stop as I turn to meet the gaze of the two men.

The man who was holding the crowbar taps it in his hand impatiently and the other man grinned from under his hood as he spoke, "Well, well, well, what have we here?" He leans in once he's close and looks at my hands that hold my bag, "Listen, this will go a lot smoother is you just give me your wallet," he says with a wide grin on his face.

My heart was pounding as I clutched my bag close to me. If I hand my bag over who knows what these guys will do, I can give them everything that I have, but who's to say that they won't just kill me after? I shake my head.

"Fuck off, just leave me alone," I say and they laugh, "Oh my, she's got spunk!" The tall one says as he aims his crowbar at me, "Why don't I get rid of it for you?"

"No!" I scream as I duck down to my knees and cover my head, not looking as I awaited my fate with death.

To be Continued~


	17. Chapter 16

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Sixteen

The two dick heads had cornered the girl into the alley. I sneak up behind them, stealth kills are great!, as one of the guys starts laughing at the girl.

"Oh my, she's got spunk!" He says and raises his crowbar above his head before saying, "Why don't I get rid of it for you?"

She screams no, but as the guy goes to hit her with the crowbar I grin as I slice the fuckers head off, feeling it slid off of my blade like butter.

God, I missed killing people!

Well it's not like we don't kill people when we're on the job.

Not as much, I thought to myself and snap back to my senses when the second guy sees his companion fall to the ground without his head.

"What the hell?!" He says as he turns to look at me.

"Oops!" I say as I act as 'innocent' as possible, "Sorry, my blade had a mind of its own and wanted to cut his head off, my bad!"

"You fucker!" He says as he pulls out a switch blade and I laugh.

Really? That tiny thing?

I guess when a mugger is on a budget you get this...

No excuses! Get better weapons criminals!

"Agreed," I say to myself before turning my attention back to the guy waving his knife in front of me.

"Just stay back!" He screams and I laugh even more, "Buddy, you just fucked with the wrong guy," I say as I put away my katanas to bring out my pistols. His face drops as he looks at my guns.

"Oh yeah, you just brought a knife to a gun fight, bitch," I say before putting three holes in him.

The rain was pouring at this point and pushing the blood down the sewer drain with the water.

"Well now that he's taken care of, how would you like to go get some chimichangas? You're buying obviously," I say as I put away my guns, taking one step towards the girl I just saved only to freeze in place. She's crouched in the corner of the alley, but she is looking up at me over her shoulder.

Even through the rain soaked hair I could tell. I knew exactly who she was.

That face, her eyes, those lips, I could never forget. For once my voices were silent as I gaze at her, practically star struck.

"Emily?" I call out her name and she straightens up a bit, her eyes widening in surprise as she said, "How do you know my name?"

I feel my heart thud painfully as I drop to my knees.

Oh. My. God.

It's Emily.

I found her.

She jumps when I fall to my knees and turns her whole body to face me, but kept her distance. I shuffle to her, feeling a bit silly doing so, kind of like a kid who has seen a cat under the chair and is trying to grab it, but I did anyway.

Emily was backing up as much as she could until the brick was firmly pressed against her back, but once I was close enough I reached out to her. She cringes, but my hand strokes her cheek gently and my breath is caught in my throat.

Dude, we look like major stalkers right now! Stop touching her!

Let it be, he hasn't seen her in forever.

Damn right I haven't, I thought to myself and I see her looking up at me confusingly. I should pull back and explain why I'm acting the way I am.

When do we ever explain our actions?

This is true, he makes a fair point.

Whatever, anyway I lean in only close enough to have a few inches of separation between us and she starts to squirm under me, even closing her eyes as she whimpers, "Please don't hurt me,"

My eyes widen and my heart picks up again, it was just like the accident, I had hurt her and she was so scared of me that she cringed away from me. I gulp before speaking, "No, I'm sorry," I say as I drop my hand from her cheek, "You...you don't remember me, but..."

Hee hee, you sound like an idiot.

Don't we usually?

Well maybe YOU do, but I don't.

Are we really going to argue about this?

Hey, I don't mind.

I grab my forehead, trying to silence the voices in my head so that I could think clearly.

"Um...do you remember a guy named Wade Wilson?" I ask as I look up at her curiously.

Her gaze grew darker at the mention of my name, but Emily nods, "Yes...I'm afraid to ask why," she says and I clear my throat.

"Well...um...you see, I...I'm Wade Wilson,"

She stares up at me confused, and I can't blame her. I mean, I went from a perfectly good looking ex-soldier to a hideous ex-mercenary who wears a jumpsuit and is a loud mouth.

Hey! Those are lovable qualities!

I don't think normal people would call that lovable...

I find them very charming~

Of course you would, I think to myself before I turn my attention back to Emily who's glaring at me, and before I can open my mouth to say anything else, my face collides with her fist.

To be Continued~

A/N

Whoa, an author's note at the bottom for this story? That's new, anyway, I hope you really liked this chapter! It will be the final one for tonight, I love how their reunion went and it's exactly how I wanted to portray it, so success! I hope you won't hate me TOO much for leaving you on a cliff hanger, but it needs to be done. The later chapters get...intense, to say the least.


	18. Chapter 17

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Seventeen

Well isn't this awkward?

I'm sitting on the other side of the couch from Emily, and she hasn't moved from her position since we got here. Her arms are crossed over her chest, her eyes are glued to the floor and she's visibly tense.

After the friendly reunion of ours, I calmed her down and offered to take her to my house and out of the rain, since my house isn't far from the Avengers headquarters.

I just got done telling her what happened after I went to the mental wing of the veterans' hospital, but she hasn't said a word. I'm forced to awkwardly just sit and twiddle my thumbs as the silence goes on. I try to think of something clever to say, maybe something funny, really just anything to break the ice, but for once I feel tongue tied.

That's a first for me.

It is isn't it?

I clear my throat, "So, do you got any questions for me?"

She scoffs as she turns her glare to me.

"Questions? Are you kidding me?"

I shrug, "Well I thought you might be confused and have questions, there's no need to be a bitch about it,"

Her eyes grow dark as her glare gets worse, "Excuse me? I'm being a bitch? When you're the asshole who decides to up and leave me after almost a year of your chemo? The prick that left me in debt? You're the dick that just disappeared from my life forever, and then come back a fucking super hero?"

"Anti-hero," I correct her

"Shut up, Wade!"

I scoff, "Yeah, there's something I don't hear every day,"

"I mean it, Wade!"

"And I do too, trust me it's not just you who says it, pretty much everyone does, from the Avengers, to the X-men-"

"Jesus Christ do you EVER stop talking?"

"Well I was pretty quiet before this, so the answer to your question would be yes,"

"You never take anything seriously, this is why it was a blessing in disguise that you dumped me!"

"Blessing?" I change my tone of voice from condescending to pissed off when I hear her say that. I rose from my seat to now glare at her.

"A mother fucking blessing?!"

"You heard me!" She retorts as she rose to her feet too, her face to my chest looking up at me, which would have been adorable if I wasn't so mad right now.

"Listen up, Emily, I stayed in the hospital because I was hoping to get better and then come back to you! I didn't leave because I just had a realization that you weren't what I wanted, Christ, I STILL want to be with you!"

Her eyes widen as she looks up at me, rendered absolutely speechless, and although I'm still fuming with anger, I start to feel it subside as I look at her.

No words were spoken between us, and while it's silent, it's not uncomfortable.

I step closer to her and she stays perfectly still, but I could see she's shaking, her shoulders are trembling and I look down at her hands. They're balled into fists and I reach for her, she tries to pull away, but I keep hold of her and she eventually gives in.

She lightly grasps my fingers and looks back up at me, but before I can lean down to give her a kiss, her phone vibrates.

She looks at her phone then back to me and lets me go reluctantly before checking the name. Her eyes widen, "Oh shit,"

"What?" I ask out of confusion and she starts to pack up her bag.

"My boyfriend's here,"

"Boyfriend?"

We pause as she has her hand on the door knob. She's panting as she stands there, "I'm sorry, but he'll be mad if I don't leave now,"

"Mad?" Forget the boyfriend for a minute, we'll get back to him,

"Why would he be mad?" I ask and she huffs, "I can't explain right now, I just need to go," she says as she turns to go out the door, but I pull her back in.

"Hang on a sec, I wanna know something,"

"What, Wade? I have to go, he's only going to get angrier-"

"Did he do this to you?" I ask as I brush away her bangs to expose the bruise around the right side of her face.

She pushes my hand away and crosses her arms over her chest, "That's none of your business anymore," she says without looking at me and I hold back my anger, "I think it is my business when it comes to you,"

"We aren't a couple anymore, Wade," she retorts, "Get over it," she finishes as she tries to open the door again, but I slam my palm on the door to keep it shut.

"Do you love him?!"

She turns back to look at me in surprise, "What?"

"I said do you love him?" I repeat as I lean down closer so that I can look her dead in the eyes, "If you tell me you love him, I'll leave you alone, because otherwise I won't stop coming after you,"

She visibly gulps as she looks up at me, never looking away, her breathing is faltering as she stands there and I wait.

Am I actually going to be patient about this?! All I wanna do is kiss her!

I'm sure he does too, but we don't control him, he does.

Fuck the police, I'm gonna knock her lights out with my 'amazing' skills.

What are you mentioning the police for? They had nothing to do with this, for once.

Whatever.

I ignore the voices in my head as I wait for a response from Emily. Her mouth opens and closes as she tries to speak, but she hasn't said anything.

My eyes never left hers as I look at her, but she let out a sigh before saying, "I thought I did,"

Her eyes gloss over as I could see she was starting to tear up, "I thought that I did, but..."

She doesn't finish, so I do it for her, "But you don't love him,"

She shook her head as she wipes the fallen tears going down her cheeks.

My body relaxes as I shift even closer to her, "Good," I say as I tug up in the bottom of my mask and she looks at me with confusion.

Oh man, are you gonna do it?!

Don't ruin it.

"Because now I don't have to feel guilty about this," I lean in the rest of the way and press my lips against hers.

To be continued~


	19. Chapter 18

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Eighteen

I make a sound of surprise when Wade leans down to kiss me. I tense up, but never move away from him.

Instead, I close my eyes as I lean into him, fuck, this is what I've been missing?

How did I go this long without these lips, without this body against mine, without Wade?

I moan involuntarily before hearing him groan out a, "Shit," and I feel him slump forward to have our bodies press even closer, my back against the door, my hands coming up to circle around his shoulders while his found their way to my hips.

I grip the fabric of his clothes with one hand while my free hand cups the back of his head and I either feel his nails digging into the back of my upper thigh or near the edge of my skirt, threatening to hike it up more, and I wouldn't be upset with that.

In fact, I felt good, I felt really good, everything Wade was doing felt good, even the small tug of his teeth on my bottom lip was turning me on to no end.

And I would've kept going if my phone hadn't interrupted us.

We pause and look down at the ground where my bag was, vibrating as my phone rings, "Don't answer it," he practically begs me and leans down to start kissing my neck.

My knees go weak at the feeling, but I brought my hands between us and lightly push against his chest. I have to hold back a groan at the feeling of his chiseled body under the palms of my hands.

"Wade, stop, he's calling me now,"

"Fuck him, I want you," he groans as he leans back in to drag his hands down my back and dig his teeth lightly into my collarbone. My head lulls back as I sink a little into his hold on me, but try to speak through my selfish desire to fuck an ex even though I'm still dating someone.

"Wade, please, let go," I say even though I gasp right after when he pulls my skirt up a little higher,

"You're not really pushing me away, now are you?" He says with a grin plastered to his face and I dig my teeth into my bottom lip.

I ignore my lust and push Wade with more force, he's shocked and flustered as I fix my skirt and fiddle with my hair to calm myself down.

He gulps as he pulls down the bottom of his mask before speaking.

"Emily, I don't understand, you don't love him, he hurts you, you didn't resist me when I kissed you, but then you want to go back to him? What do you want?!"

I groan as I rake my fingers through my hair out of frustration.

"I...you don't understand, Wade, I'm with Robert now, okay?" I say as I kneel down to grab my purse quickly before saying, "I've made my bed, now I have to lie in it,"

I try to turn away, but he takes my hand and I sigh.

Man, talk about stubborn, has that gotten worse while I was gone? My phone stops ringing and I turn my head to look at him.

"You can change that, just stay with me," He says as he looks at me with what I could only describe as desire.

As I look back at those cloudy white eyes that used to be brown, I feel a tug on my heart.

What do I do? I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, do I go back to the abusive asshole, or take back my first love who left me? I didn't know, but I didn't have a lot of time to think because Robert was calling me again.

I gulp as I look at my bag, letting go of his hand as I do so, and pull out my phone. I look at Wade and give him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry," I say before turning around and rushing out the door.

I feel tears fall and more build up as I made my way down the dank hallway to the staircase.

My heart aches even more when I hear Wade call my name and start to follow me, but then stops once he got to the stairs, which made me happy because I was only one level below him.

I keep descending the stairs, wiping the corners of my eyes as I do so, and even though I had a small grip on the railing, my feet got caught on one of the stairs and I trip.

My body lurches forward and I put my hands out to catch myself, but a blur goes in front of me to break my fall.

I slam into them and the person staggers back a bit, but keeps their ground, and I grip them as I step back. "I'm so sorry!" I say a couple of time before looking up and seeing a familiar face.

A very angry Robert.

"Robert, I was just-"

"What took you so long?! The minute I call you should have come downstairs!" I close my mouth as Robert yells at me and I nod before apologizing, "I know, I'm so sorry, Robert,"

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, sweetie," he says as he reached out and grabs my arm. He tugs me forward and we start to march out the front door.

"What were you even doing here? You made me worried sick when you didn't come home," he asks as we walk down to the meter he parked his blue Ford Focus at.

"I got mugged, but a friend of mine from high school helped me out and let me stay at his place to calm down,"

"Him?" He repeats as he comes to a halt and turns to face me. His black hair covers part of his face as he glares at me with warm brown eyes that only showed anger.

I gulp before answering, "Yes, a friend of mine from high school helped me, he lives here,"

"You told me you don't keep in touch with anyone from high school, unless..."

He pauses to think and I silently hold my breath. I can tell he's lining the pieces up and I don't know what he would do if he ever found out that Wade had come back into my life just as suddenly as he had left it.

He grips both sides of my coat and pulls me in close to have our faces against each other, "Is it, Wade?"

"Ow! Robert, you're hurting me!" I exclaim as I place my hands on top of his tightly clenched fists.

"Tell me, Emily!" He screams as he shakes me for a few seconds and I feel my eyes start to water.

"Please stop, you're making a scene," I beg Robert, but he just pushes me against the passenger door of his car, the side of my head feeling metal hit against it.

I exclaim as I gently hold my head, but Robert pushes my shoulder so I'm not leaning on the car anymore and am facing him instead.

"Answer me, now," he demands and I close my eyes, feeling the tears go down my cheeks now, but Robert got my attention again by grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling it down a bit.

I scream and he holds me at an awkward position while saying, "Do you want me to stop?"

"YES!" I cry as I reach up with my hands and claw at his hand to try to get him to let me go, but he doesn't.

"Then you know what you need to do," he says calmly and I open my mouth to tell him, but before I could say anything we both hear a call from the apartment complex.

"Hey!"

I open my eyes and see Wade leaning out of the window one minute only to somehow teleport in front of us.

Robert lets me go as he looks at Wade in confusion.

"What the fuck are you? Halloween ended a month ago, aren't you too old to dress up anyway?"

Wade grins, "Oh man, you have no clue who you're messing with,"

"I beg your pardon?" Robert says as he gets closer to Wade, leaving only a small space between the two as they stare each other down.

"I take it you're Robert?" Wade asks and Robert nods, "Yes, what's it to you?"

Wade cracks his knuckles, "I want you to leave your filthy fucking hands off of my girl, that's what I want,"

"Oh really? I guess that makes you Wade then?" Robert grins, "Well I want YOU to know that," as he speaks he grabs my arm and pulls me to his side.

"Emily is MY girlfriend, so you can move along, you're the one that dumped her after all, she deserves better than that," Robert finishes smugly and Wade's grin drops.

"Deserves better, huh? So why is she with a guy like you then?" He says as he pushes Robert, softly I could tell, but it was enough to make Robert lose his stability and grip on me.

He fell to the ground and quickly lost his temper.

My heart drops when I see that, I have to do something before this gets out of hand. Robert gets to his feet, but I get between Wade and him. I place my hands on Robert as I try to get him to look at me, "Robert, please, let's go home!"

Robert looks down at me, then back at Wade, before groaning and grabbing my arm as he pulls me to his car.

"Emily!" Wade calls as he tries to reach for me, but I smack his hand away.

"Wade, please!" I beg him as I look back at him, "Don't make it worse than it already is," I say before Robert throws me into the car.

Robert goes to the driver seat and Wade keeps his eyes on me. I can't seem to take mine off of his either, but our intimate moment is cut short when Robert says, "Stay away from what's mine, Wilson," before getting in the car, slamming the door in the process.

Robert drives off like a mad man, but I can still hear Wade screaming, "Don't you fucking touch her again, Robert! If I see another bruise on her face, I'll kill you!"

Before we're completely away from Wade he picks up the parking meter Roberts car was next to and throws it at us. It hits the sidewalk, but it still made me yelp and it shook Robert a little, but he doesn't drop his facade.

I sigh as I rub my face down and run my fingers through my hair, "I'm glad we're going home," I say, but this makes Robert laugh, "You think just because you chose to come home with me that I've forgiven what you did?"

He turns his head to look at me with a lopsided smile that only meant one thing, trouble.

I immediately feel fear rise up and as Robert turns back to look at the road, I grab anything I can, his free hand, his face, his jacket, his jeans, but he refuses to look at me, refuses to listen to my pleas to not hit me when we get home.

He ignores me as we pull up to our apartment and I'm crying as drags me up to our room, but made it look as if we were just fighting to everyone who passed up in the hall way or elevator.

When he locks the door to our apartment and turns to me is when I finally give in and let what will come to me, come, there's nothing else I can do.

I've made my bed, and this is how I have to lay in it.

To be continued~


	20. Chapter 19

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Nineteen

Robert unbuckles his belt before sliding it out of the belt loops as he says to me, "Take off your shirt,"

I stand where I am completely still and frightened, he's never done this before, he's always just kind of swung at me when he's wanted to beat me so...needless to say, I'm scared.

I don't move, but he marches over to me, belt in his right hand and he grabs my shoulder with his left, "Take off your shirt now, or I'll rip it off of your body," he threatens me in a deep, but unsettlingly calm voice that shakes me to the bone.

The tears in my eyes fall faster now and I reach up to start pulling up my shirt, but stop as I start to plead to Robert, "Please, whatever it is you're about to do, please don't,"

My left cheek is slapped swiftly, making me turn my head to the right.

I fight the urge to place my hand on my cheek because I know deep down that it won't help. Instead, I bite my bottom lip and wait for the pain to go away, but it's hard to relax when Robert keeps repeating himself, asking me to take off my shirt.

Why?! Why does he want me to take off my shirt?! I don't understand, what is it for?

Before I let my mind wander too much on the thought of why Robert wants my shirt off, I slip my arms out of the holes and pull it over my head. I throw it on the ground and look back up at him.

"There, it's off," I say as sternly as I can, but it comes off weaker than I wanted.

"Turn around and get on your knees," Robert instructs me and I give him a confused look.

"What? Robert, why? You're not making any sense! If you want to fucking hit me then just hit me already! What are you waiting for? Just do it! Fucking hit me!" I yell at him and make an emphasis on my rant by pushing on his chest.

My thoughts of triumph are quickly dismissed though because Robert merely steps forward to grab my shoulders before roughly pushing me to the ground.

I'm pushed so quickly that as I turn to hold my hands out to break my fall, my head hits the corner of our kitchen wall and my hands follow in suit while my body crushes against the wall, making my impact all the more painful.

I let my body slide down the rest of the wall I'm now leaning against as I roll onto my stomach, my hand is shaking as I reach up to feel blood on my right temple. I cry out in pain when I touch the sore and let my hand fall back to the floor before I try to push off of the ground to stand back up, but Robert had other plans for me.

As I try to catch my breath behind me I hear the sound of a loud and sharp crack then a short, but agonizing, sting hit the small of my back.

My body tenses immediately as I scream from the amount of pain I was in, and it didn't stop. Robert cracks his belt again, using it as a whip.

He hits me again, and again, and I beg for him to stop every single time, but I know he won't until he's satisfied. I'm shaking more and more with each slap of the leather, but, after what felt like hours, Robert stops.

I stay still, not wanting to move until he told me I could, but he's not saying anything.

My heart was practically humming with how fast it was beating, it sounded like a drum in my ears.

I wait, and eventually I hear him start walking towards our laundry room. I turn my head slowly to see him go in there, and I don't see anything from where I am, but I hear him put the belt on the ground.

I listen and hear some rustling, then he comes back out with something small in his right hand.

He storms to the kitchen area and I watch as he pulls out all of the drawers and start looking for something. I figure he's done beating me for the moment, so I slowly gather myself to sit up rather than lying on the floor.

My back stings like hell, but a shower could solve that problem, so I won't worry about that now.

Right now, I wonder…

"Robert, what are you looking for?" I ask timidly and he doesn't answer me.

Rather, he doesn't answer me with words.

After going through two drawers, making a mess all over the floor I had cleaned the day before, on the third drawer Robert pulls out a lighter from when he used to smoke.

Before I could ask him what the lighter was for, he unfolds the item that he had in his hand when he walked out of the laundry room. He turns to face me and my heart drops when I see what it is.

It's my picture of Wade and I, the picture I couldn't bring myself to rip up or cut to tiny pieces. The one I have kept for all of these years.

I look up at him and see his face look flat, not mad, not upset, but more so like a parent disappointed in their child. I know immediately what he wants to do with that lighter and my picture, and as a last resort, I panicked.

"Robert, I can explain," I start, but he cuts me off.

"Really, Emily? You think I wouldn't find out about this?! You told me that you were done with him!"

"I am! Don't you get it?! I left him so that I could come home to you! All he did was help me, Robert! Jesus fucking Christ, it's not like he was trying to sleep with me! He may have broken my heart, but he's done more for me than you ever did!" I exclaim and immediately regret it because after my rant, Robert just...smiles.

He smiles even though his eyes are getting red, and his limbs are shaking, he's trying to keep his composure, but it's slowly crumbling. He places the lighter and picture down on the counter before he starts walking towards me and I move back.

"More for you than I ever did? More for you...than I did?!" He says as he leans down to grab me.

I scream as I turn and try to run, but he grabs my bra strap, pulls me back and roughly pulls my head back by grabbing a fistful of my hair.

I scream again, but he just pulls down so that my head is thrown back a little more, giving me minor whiplash.

"You, are an ungrateful little bitch who never had to ask for anything in return, don't you forget that, Emily. I made you what you are today! You were a worthless woman when I met you, it wasn't until I came along that you even made anything of yourself!"

He releases me and I lie down on my back. My jaw is sore and my neck feels tense, but Robert keeps talking so I slowly sit back up, rubbing my neck as he speaks.

"You really should thank, Wade for dumping you, because you finally got me to come and make you better. So let's leave the past where it belongs," he says as he hovers the picture over the lighter and my heart stops.

I look at Robert and say, "Robert, don't,"

He just smiles as he says, "In the past," then ignites the lighter and my picture starts to catch on fire, "NO!" I scream as I get to my feet and try to take my picture, but he keeps me away, holding the picture over the sink so that the ashes fall into the drain.

"No! How could you?! You know what that picture means to me! I can't believe you'd do this to me, Robert!" I yell at him as I push him, scratch him, hit him, anything to try and get him to stop, but he won't move.

He either keeps me a distance away from him or just slap my hands away when they got any closer to the picture than he liked.

Eventually, the picture burns out and I give up as I look at the drain full of my pictures ashes.

The five blissful years that I had captured in pictures, the only one I had left, was now gone for forever. All I was left with now was a house that didn't feel like my own, a job that I hate, and four miserable years with a man who didn't even care about me.

I turn around to see Robert sitting in one of our kitchen chairs comfortably as he stares at me, "It had to be done, Emily,"

I grind my teeth at his statement, feeling my blood boil as he continues, "You weren't moving on, I had to get rid of the picture so that we could be happy,"

I tap my fingers on the marble counter and now feel myself starting to grin out of pure anger, "So that WE could be happy? Or so that YOU could be happy, Robert?" I say and his eyes darken as he says, "Keep your voice down,"

"No, fuck you, Robert," I say as I finally, after four years of keep my mouth shut, speak my God damn mind.

"For the past four years, I played by your rules. I didn't treat you badly, I didn't nag, and if you came home late and wasted, when you made a mess, I didn't even bother telling you. I just cleaned it up so you could go to work the next day without having to worry about it. All I asked for in return was that you didn't lie to me, which you have multiple times, that you wouldn't cheat on me, which you have, MULTIPLE times. Good for you keeping four girls phone numbers for three months without me knowing, by the way, and lastly, that you love me, which you obviously don't,"

"Yes I do, Emily,"

"No you don't!" I retort, "No, Robert, you don't, I don't think that you ever did, and that's okay because I never loved you either. We say we love each other, but it's just words to us, words that a couple says to each other after a certain amount of time, but I don't want that. I want to feel something. I want to feel needed, wanted, desired, but all you want is a puppet that will bend at your every will. Well I'm sorry, Robert, but I'm not doing it anymore,"

I point to the sink full of ashes, "You just took the last thing that I loved away from me, now I'm done," I finish as I start to walk away, but he grabs my hands.

"Where are you going? We aren't finished here,"

I snatch my hands back as I say, "I'm going to take a shower," I turn to start walking away, but look over my shoulder at him and say with a sly look on my face, "Or do I need your permission for that too?"

He stands up, pushing the chair back in the process as he walks over and pushes my back against a wall.

"Don't mock me, Emily," he warns me, but I ignore the anger brimming in his eyes.

"Why? Are you going to hit me? That's a new one," I tease and he smacks my cheek again, this time on the one that was red, "This is not a game! If you keep insulting me, I will not hold back!"

I laugh, my arms circling around my stomach, "Oh yeah, because you've totally been holding back for the past four years, you've been SPARING me the agony, right?"

"God damn it, Emily that is enough!" He yells as he hits the wall beside my head, but I just keep laughing, so much and so loud that it's even starting to frighten me a bit.

"You have nothing to scare me with anymore! You have no power over me. Hit me, torture me, work me to death, I don't care anymore, because I'm done with this game of yours," I say as I lean my head back against the wall.

He lifts his hands to wrap his fingers around my neck and I stay perfectly still. They tighten around my throat and I feel my lungs pause, my heart beat slow for a moment then pick up quickly because it's losing oxygen.

Robert notices that I'm not struggling besides the minor shaking of my limbs, but I'm not trying to stop him, and that makes him angrier. He pulls me in to smash my body against the wall, keeping a firm grip on my throat and a big breath escapes my lungs, making my heart pound faster.

He brings his face close to mine, only a few inches away from what it seemed, so close that I could feel his breath. His hazel eyes are a darker color when he's angry, and his jaw in clenched.

"Is this what you want? Huh? You want me to kill you with my own hands?" He asks me, but I place my hands on top of his own, opening my mouth to try and speak, "You're...holding back," I say and his eyes go wide with surprise.

"You...you knew?" He asks and I gulp before continuing, "If you...wanted...to kill me...you could've...done it...by now,"

He blinks in astonishment, but put the angry facade back up by grasping my neck tighter and slamming the back of my head against the wall again. My lungs start to feel like they're collapsing and I groan in pain.

"Who says that I would give you that satisfaction?" He says before tossing me to the side. I fall to the floor and take gulps of air as I lay on my side, feeling too weak to get up.

"Killing you wouldn't help you learn," he says as I'm trying to steady my breathing, "But this will," he says and before I could even fathom what he meant by that, I feel the point of his shoe kick my stomach.

A gulp of air escapes me as I feel my stomach collapse into my ribs, Roberts shoe is practically digging its way inside of me as I let out a painful groan.

He pulls his foot back, giving me time to have my right hand place itself on top of my sore stomach, but that wasn't enough.

Robert kicks me again, another gust of air escaping my unprepared lungs, and when Robert kicks me for the third time, it's quick and beyond painful. It's so strong that it actually makes me lurch out blood.

He takes his foot away, satisfied that I practically upchucked my own blood.

I cough, feeling my throat get dry and scratchy, which lead to dry heaving for a few seconds before the bottom of Roberts shoe is placed on the side of my face, pressing it into the cool wooden floor.

I hiss in pain, blood moving from between my teeth and gums with the air I pushed out of my mouth then dripping down my cheek and a bit on my chin.

This is disgusting, cruel, and just down right fucked up.

I hate this.

I hate him.

I hate my life.

I just want to disappear, go someplace quiet where no one can find me.

My jaw cracks as more pressure is being added, making me groan in agony as I felt my teeth start to ache as well.

I may have my right arm free, but I'm just so tired that I don't have it in me to fight anymore. I want to sink into this floor and never come out, just drift in the abyss of my subconscious.

"You are mine, Emily. Don't you dare forget it, you will not disobey me,"

He presses his shoe more against my face, but only to push off of it and start walking to our bedroom, "Make sure to clean up the floor later, you're making a mess,"

I shake my head as little as possible since my head was still spinning from what just happened before saying, "Fuck you, Robert,"

To be continued~


	21. Chapter 20

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Twenty

The next morning was Hell, I took a hot shower last night which sealed the open cuts, but it stung. I cried, feeling my arms shake as I scrubbed soap into my wounds.

My skin itches and still burns a little, but with some lotion it feels better. My jaw is bruised and my cheek is slightly swollen, but thankfully makeup helped cover all of that. Robert had already left by the time that I woke up this morning, not that it mattered much since I slept in the guest room.

He didn't like that I had done that, but I don't care.

I wasn't going to spend another night sleeping next to a man who hurts me and says that it's out of love.

Fuck that, I know what love is, and it's not that.

Love is what makes couples grit their teeth and walk away from each other before anything gets physical.

Love is what keeps couples in check, to remind each other that the relationship is what's important, not who wins the argument.

What I have with Robert is blindness.

Blindness to his abuse, blindness to his crude comments, and blindness to his cheating.

I leave the house, making my way to the subway with my umbrella in my hand. The rain was lighter than it was yesterday, but it hasn't gone away. As I descend the stairs and make my way past the crowd of people, I get to the platform and see my train coming up. I wait with the rest of the awaiting passengers and when the train comes to a halt, the doors open for us to step on.

I do, but knowing better than to think that there were open seats, I go across to the other door and grab a pole for stability. Everyone crams together and waits for the announcer on the intercom to tell everybody else to 'Stand back, the doors are closing' before the doors proceed to shut automatically.

The train rocks back before lurching forward and gaining speed quickly. It was proceeding to be a normal day for me, until I heard someone call my name quietly.

"Emily,"

I snap out of my day dream and scan the train to see if anyone was looking at me, but they aren't. I look down the walkway of the train, but see nothing out of the ordinary. People were just consumed in what they were doing, from listening to music, reading books, to talking to their friends or fellow passengers. I rub my eyes, assuming that it was just from the lack of sleep that I thought that I heard something.

"Emily,"

There it is again, but this time closer. I look around at the people standing across, in front of, or by me, but no one seemed to be paying attention to me. I act as though I went back to day dreaming, but pay close attention to what I'm hearing.

I can hear the trains wheels turning and braking on the metal tracks, I can hear someone coughing a few seats away, and there's three girls mindlessly chattering. I'm about to give up on the hunt for this mysterious voice calling out my name, until I hear it again, only this time from directly behind me.

"Emily,"

I spin around and see a tall man in a black trench coat, dark grey fedora, matching slacks, and shiny black shoes. While most of his face was covered by the hat, I could see the red and black underneath and I knew exactly who it was.

"Wade?!"

"Surprised?" He jokes and I punch him in the stomach, "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that? You look creepy," I ask and he chuckles, probably didn't even feel the punch that I gave him, before saying, "I needed to blend in, duh! But to answer your other question, I've been waiting for you,"

I make a confused look at him, "Waiting? For how long?"

"Let's see, I walked here around five because I couldn't sleep, and I've been on this train since six," he answers me and I gawk at him, it's currently eight fifteen in the morning and he's been on this train since six just waiting for me.

"Wade, that's over two hours! What were you waiting for me for?!"

"To see if you were alright," he said bluntly, almost like he left out the 'duh' and I'm taken back by this.

Even after how I treated him last night, he was still willing to wait on a train for two hours just to make sure I was okay after last night. God, damn it, why does he have to be so nice?

Things would be easier if he wasn't, if he would have just disappeared completely from my life, then it would be easier.

Easier to what?

To reject him? No.

To move on? No.

To leave Robert? No.

So then, what would have it made better?

Nothing.

"Emily?"

I'm brought back to my senses and see Wade reach down to touch my swollen cheek. I wince in pain and he removes his hand quickly which I'm thankful for.

He drops his arm back to his side before speaking, "I told him not to touch you again," he says in an icy tone.

I scoff as I fiddle with my skirt, "Yeah, like he would've listen to you, he won't even listen to me,"

"I was serious about killing him if he did it again,"

My head snaps up to look at him and see his cloudy eyes gleam with anger.

"Wade-"

"What did he do to you last night?"

I fall silent as I wonder if I should tell Wade about the events that took place last night.

I gulp before I speak, "He...did a lot of...unpleasant things," I admit and he gives me a look of curiosity,

"Like?"

I bit my lip nervously, but eventually let it go to say, "He...whipped my back with his belt... he choked me...and he..."

I don't finish talking about the picture because my eyes start to water and my voice starts shaking.

"Emily," Wade says my name as the tears spill out of my eyes, "What else happened?"

I shake my head as I cover my mouth with my hand curled into a fist. I'm shaking, but I quietly say, "I had a picture that I kept from our old house...and he found it...and he got a lighter,"

I close my eyes while covering my face as I went on, "He told me I need to leave the past where it belongs, and he... he just...burned it,"

I don't know what's gotten into me, if it's just me being emotional, or because of what happened last night, but I lean into Wade. I hold onto his trench coat as I continue to cry.

"I loved that picture, and he just took it away from me! He such a bastard. I hate him, I hate him, Wade," I say harshly but quietly since we are still on a train.

I feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer and I instantly feel more at ease. I allow myself to relax as I try to calm myself down.

"Why don't you just leave? Stay with me instead," he suggests, but I shake my head, knowing better than to think it would be that easy to leave him.

"He put a tracking device in my phone, that's how he knew where I was last night, I can't just leave, he'll find me,"

"Drop your phone somewhere, break it, or leave it at work, then get a new one," he says and I ponder on the idea. It's possible that I could go to work, leave it and make it look like I was still there and just leave without it. My stuff was still at home though.

"I still have all of my clothes and everything at home," I say, but then pause to think. I could leave my phone at work then just go home and pack. It wouldn't be very hard to do since Robert works today.

I look back up at Wade who's looking at me in curiosity, "I can pack them today and go to your place,"

"Are you sure?" He asks and I nod.

'Stop four, stand back, doors are opening' I hear on the intercom and turn to see the doors open and watch people get off the train.

"I have to go," I say and he reluctantly lets me go. I feel my heart ache a little after letting go of his embrace and quickly say, "I'll come back to the station when I'm done,"

I then force myself to get off the train before the doors close on me. I turn around as soon as I step onto the platform and see Wade nod to me before saying, "I'll come get you soon,"

I nod in agreement before the doors close all the way and the train starts to move again. I watch as it goes into the dark tunnels and I feel the need to take a breath to still my heart. The thought of finally ridding myself of Robert gives me goose bumps and an adrenaline rush.

But there's no time for that, now I'm on the clock. I need to get to the office, leave me phone in the drawer of my desk, go home and pack.

I head to my office building, which is basically just another skyscraper with a lot of windows, and feel my heart start to race again as I grip the handle and pull the glass door open. I briskly walk over the marble floor and make my way to the elevators after flashing security my ID.

Another woman joins me in the silver elevator with a mirror on the ceiling. She's pretty, blonde, dressed in business attire, and is talking on her Bluetooth. I ignore her as I press button number four. She eventually reached over and presses number seven, and I keep myself in the corner of the elevator to let her have room to press her floor number.

When we reach the fourth floor, I got off of the elevator and immediately went to my desk. No stop for coffee, water, or even a cookie, which plenty were displayed on the table in the middle of the office.

I find my way to my desk and immediately open one of my drawers to place my phone into before closing it. I look around to see if anyone has noticed my existence yet, but everyone practically has their heads stuffed in their computers.

I get up from my desk to make it look like I'm going to the bathroom, which is in the same hallway as the elevator, just on opposite ends. After I get around the corner I made my way back to the elevator. After pressing the down arrow button, I make sure to look around to see if anyone notices me leaving.

The elevator dings and I quickly get in before anyone notices my absence.

I press for the lobby and try my best not to just run the minute that the elevator stops on the floor.

I walk by everyone casually and walk out the twin glass doors. Once I was out of sight of the glass skyscraper, I burst into a sprint. While I am running in heels, I'm just thankful that they're low enough that

I don't feel like I'm going to break my ankle in the process.

I try to quickly descend the stairs that lead to the subway, but people were taking their time and walking at their own pace. I begin to grow increasingly antsy and eventually just push past everyone as I repetitively excuse myself.

As I push my way through, I find the train that I need hasn't arrived yet. I look up at the monitor which said how far away it was and it read fifteen minutes.

"Son of a bitch," I say under my breath, but know better than to leave the subway. It would take me longer to go home if I walked then just waiting fifteen minutes for the train. So, I decide to sit down and I tap my boot covered foot impatiently as I wait.

As fast as fifteen minutes can pass, I swear, without my phone it feels like the train is taking forever to arrive. I start to braid my hair, twiddle my thumbs, and I even start to add numbers in my head to pass the time. While it is killing time, I keep getting stuck on two hundred and fifty-six plus two hundred and fifty six.

Finally, my train arrives and I shoot up from the bench that I'm sitting on and wait for the doors to open.

Thankfully, there aren't many people on this train so getting on it is easy, and I even find an open seat with no other passenger next to it.

I sit down and check my watch, it's five after nine, and then I unroll my sleeve.

If the train's windows had anything other than the concrete tunnels to look at, time probably would have passed quicker, but I'm not so lucky.

As the train came to my stop, I spring out of my spot and make a dash for the staircase, running into some guys' shoulder by accident.

"I'm sorry!" I call out over my shoulder, but keep moving.

I start to climb the stairs and push through the pedestrians as I cross the street. I'm rushing so much that I almost get hit by a car that's trying to make a right turn. He slams on his horn and makes a face at me, but I just wave as I yell, "I'm so sorry!" And continue running.

Honestly, I'm surprised that I make it home in one piece. I ran into a lot of people, almost got run over, and I'm running with all my might, it's just shocking that no one really said anything, minus the guy who was driving.

I see my apartment complex on my right and quickly usher my way inside as I press the elevator button.

After five minutes, I decide to just take the stairs since it's taking too long and realize on the third flight of stairs the horrible mistake that I've made.

I live on the sixth floor and am breathing heavily after the third floor.

When I finally reach my floor, I'm gasping for air, but I just keep going.

I jog to my room number and walk into the vacant floor plan.

I make my way to my bedroom and go to the closet to pull out a suitcase and duffle bag from the corner.

I lay them on the bed and open both so I can start packing.

I grab all my clothes, then move onto my toiletries, trying to move quickly so I can get out of here. I'm zipping up my suitcase and am about to leave when I suddenly hear the rattle of keys.

I freeze as I listen.

The keys rattle again and I know that it's Robert. I quickly turn to the window that leads out to the terrace and quickly open it while Robert fiddles with his keys.

The front door opens as I quietly hop onto the terrace and I thank God that I closed the bedroom door when I came in. I slowly close the window shut, feeling my heart thud painfully against my chest as I try not to have it squeak.

Once the window is shut I turn and quietly, but quickly, make my way down the terrace. Thankfully, our terrace isn't like the ones from the movies where they have a ladder that breaks easily and cuts off bad guys. No, my terrace holds up perfectly fine and once my feet touch the ground of the alley way I make a run for it.

I don't look over my shoulder, fearing that Robert may see me if I do then come after me.

When I'm a block away, I slow down and catch my breath. All this running is exhausting! I don't know how anyone does this for fun!

My feet drag behind me as I find a seat on a bench when I get to the subway. After waiting five minutes it's here and I get on to find plenty of empty seats.

I sit down as I relax and close my eyes for a few stops, not feeling sleepy, but definitely tired.

I can't wait to get to Wade's house and relax, a day off of work, getting away from Robert, and catching up with Wade, that sounds like a good day to me.

"Emily,"

I snap to attention and look to my left to see Wade in the same trench coat.

I chuckle, "Hi, Wade," I say then pat the seat next to me so he can sit down.

He does and we sigh in unison. I close my eyes again as he speaks, "Did you get everything okay?"

I nod, "Yup, I almost got caught by Robert, but I sneak out the window before he came inside," I explain and he pats my thigh.

"Aw, look at my little pupil, you're gonna be a great Padawan," he says and I tilt my head to the side and say, "You mean Jedi? Padawan's are the students training to be Jedi"

His eyes widen, "And you corrected me on Star Wars, my God you are so wife material!" He exclaims and I chuckle as I settle back in my seat and doze off as we make our way to Wade's apartment.


	22. Chapter 21

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter 21

Seeing Wade's place in broad daylight was, to say the least, interesting. It is obvious that the place isn't well taken care of and I don't know how I missed all the empty beer cans, pizza boxes, and to go bags when I was over here last.

I guess it shouldn't surprise me too much though, seeing as how I wasn't in the best state of mind when I was here. I had been under the impression that my ex had disappeared years ago only to see him in a red jumpsuit claiming to be a semi super hero.

Now here we are, in his apartment with my suitcase in hand. While I can't say that it's the nicest apartment that I've been in, I can say that it did have Wade written all over it.

"Whelp, you can put your shit in my room for now, I'm gonna make some pancakes," Wade says as he heads over to the kitchen and grabs a dirty frying pan from the counter. I follow him over and hop on the counter once I clear a spot for myself. "Can I help somehow?" I ask while leaning in and peering over his shoulder.

He chuckles as he starts grabbing ingredients from his fridge, although I have to say, some of them looked expired.

"Trust me, babe, you'd only distract me,"

I snicker, "Oh yeah? I bet I could make them better than you," I brag and he glares at me, "Don't make claims you can't back up, sister," he says and I get off the counter to get face to face with him, a grin plastered on my face.

"Is that an order? Because the way I hear it, I think you're challenging me,"

He scoffs, "Oh it is on, homegirl!" He emphasizes 'on' by snapping his fingers and jutting out his hip. I giggle as I lean back on the counter I was previously on and watch Wade work.

I smile to myself as a wave of nostalgia hits me.

I remember hanging out at Wade's place after my classes ended and tried to help him make pancakes, but he wouldn't let me. He would always tell me that I needed to relax since I already do too much. I smile as I say to myself, "I really missed this,"

Wade turns his head, "What?"

"I was just saying how I missed this, being here, with you, and making pancakes. It's been so long that I didn't even realize how much I missed this," I say and it get quiet between us.

He carries on with his task, but for some reason I just really want to touch him, wow that sounded cuter in my head.

I walk over to him to hug him from the side, letting my cheek lay on his shoulder. My arms are loosely wrap around his hips, but I can't get them all the way around. For once, Wade's quiet as he stops what he is doing and turns his head to look at me. I raise my head to meet his gaze and that's when he starts to lean in.

I know he wants to kiss me, but I stop him by placing my hand on his chest and lightly push him.

Not hard enough to put some real distance between us, but enough to get us separated a few inches.

"How come you won't take the mask off?" I ask him and he sighs, "Because, I don't look the way I used to, if you saw me now without it, you'd run for the hills,"

"Try me," I press and he rolls his eyes, "No way," he says before turning back to the pancake mix.

"Wade," I sigh and he barks out a, "I said no, Emily!"

Even though he's raised his voice, I don't give up, "Come on, Wade, I bet it isn't that bad," I say as I try to lift the mask from behind and he suddenly turns, grabs my wrist and pushes me against the wall in the blink of an eye.

I gasp as I feel his grip tighten on me, making my wrist start to throb.

"That hurts!" I exclaim, but Wade ignores me as he says, "I told you no, but you keep on pressing the subject, why? There's nothing to see besides someone hideous, okay? Just let it go,"

He finally lets my wrist go and I gently start massaging it, seeing red marks start to appear.

I glare at him as I say, "You're blowing this out of proportion, Wade, honestly, I wouldn't care if you had some scar on you or whatever,"

"It's not just a few scars, Emily," he groans

"Then what is it?! Just tell me!"

"You want to know what I look like? Fine!" He yells before pulling the mask off and throwing it on the ground.

My breath gets caught in my throat as I look at Wade. He glares at me through pale colored eyes that were once brown.

His skin is all kinds of colors, ranging from orange, yellow, red, and a few spots of pale tan that covered faded scars. His scars look bumpy and irritated, there are popped blisters that have sunken in on his cheeks, jaw, and forehead.

It doesn't look natural and I gulp as I step forward and lightly drag my finger on a long scar that goes from his neck and webs up to his jaw.

He flinches when I start to do this, making me pause and wait until he appears okay. I pick up where I left off after he gives me a nod. I feel the rough skin and can tell that it's raised so the scar is old, deep, and it's not going anywhere.

To think, Wade had to deal with this in Weapon X alone. All the torture he was given, all the people who probably did this to him, I don't even want to begin thinking about what he had to go through. The thought of someone strapping, Wade to a bed and hurting him, but not being able to do anything about it made my stomach churn.

"Oh, Wade," I sigh before pulling him closer to me. He doesn't move immediately, but after a few moments he walks another step forward and leans against me. I hold him gently as I lightly feel the rest of the scars, the bruises, the old blisters, and scabs.

I feel every bit of skin and make sure to take it all in, to feel his past, the years that I've missed.

I close my eyes before saying, "Who would do this to you?"

He's had his arms loosely around my waist for a few minutes, but he shakes a bit before reaching up higher. His hands suddenly pull me closer to him by placing them on the small of my back before grasping my shirt tightly.

I feel his knees give out and he pulls us down to the floor, his back against the wall and my head against his chest.

We sit there for a while in a comfortable silence, but decide to get up because for one, we're hungry, and two because I still need to unpack.

While Wade makes pancakes, I went off to put away my clothes. We enjoyed the comfortable evening together and while I tried to take the couch, Wade refused and told me to take his bed.

I change into one of Wades oversized shirts and keep my underwear on. I lean out of the door that connects the bedroom and living room to see Wade in only sweatpants and the mask. I lean on the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you again for letting me stay here, as well as letting me sleep on your bed," I say shyly as I try not to stare at the scarred, but chiseled body.

He nods, "Yeah, it's no problem," he says as he covers himself in the blanket he grabbed from the closet. I nod in return, playing with my hair a bit before saying, "Well, I just wanted to say thank you, and goodnight,"

He chuckles, "Goodnight, Emily," he says and I turn to walk back into his room, but stop mid-way. I turn around and tell Wade, "Also, from now on, don't feel like you have to wear the mask when it's just us,"

His eyes grow wide as he looks back at me, but eventually nods to show that he understands.

I smile before saying, "Good," then I turn around and close the door behind me before climbing into bed, completely at ease for the first time in years.

To be Continued~

A/N. I know, I know, short chapter is short. However, I'm here to warn you that there will be some very tasteful smut in the next chapter.

So if you don't want to read it, be aware, but you will be missing out on a good key part of the story and some very heartfelt moments.


	23. Chapter 22

This will be the final chapter for now, I'll update this story later once I get around to editing them and I hope you guys are ready for a 5-6 chapter upload next time because it's about to get crazy. For now, have some light smut ;) All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter 22

What feels like shortly after falling asleep, I wake up groggily. I blink a few times to help clear my blurry vision, but am horrified when I do.

As my vision clears, I see white walls, I hear screaming in the room next to mine, but when I try to move my head I feel resistance.

I look around me with my peripheral vision to see grey metal straps keeping my head, arms, legs, and waist on the cold metal table.

Out of natural fear, I start to strain against the straps and try to break free from them.

Normally, this would be easy for me to do, but they aren't budging.

"How are we feeling, Wade?"

I freeze at the sound of Dr. Foreman's voice before I see him looming over my body, looking at his handy work.

"Well considering that I'm strapped down to a table, I'll be alright as long as this leads to bandage sex," I say and he shakes his head.

"Still have a mouth on you, I thought I had gotten rid of your fight a while ago, you were so quiet and obedient yesterday," he says as he walks over to the small table that has wheels on it, "What a pity, and I was enjoying the silence,"

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for having a name that could rhyme easily with foreskin," I say sarcastically and he chuckles.

"If I were you, I would stop talking, it's not like you hold any power over me," he looks over his shoulder at me, "Especially in the state that you're in now," he finishes before turning back to the table.

Before I could say anything, three assistants walk in, all wearing the same blue scrubs and face masks,

"You called us here, Doctor?" One of the girls asks as they make a small huddle around him.

"Ah, yes, I need you here to help me with another experiment today," he says then hands the needle he was holding to one of the assistants.

"Put it in his eye," Doctor Foreman days without even looking at the intern.

"Which one?" He asks and Doctor Foreman shrugs, "Whichever one you want,"

The boy nods and walks up to me, pulling my top eyelid up and the bottom lip down to expose my left eye and I struggle against the straps once more.

"Keep him steady, students," Doctor Foreman says as he walks behind the boy with the needle, placing his hand on his shoulder and whispering something into his ear.

The boy's eyes grow and he gives Doctor Foreman an uneasy look.

Doctor Foreman's face grows dark as leers at the boy, "Do you want this job, or not?"

The boy looks at the needle, then at me, quickly glances at Doctor Foreman again before looking back at me again.

I finally just ignore all the sarcastic macho shit I was trying to do to cover up my fear. I finally cave in as I look up at the kid, "Please, kid, don't let them hurt me anymore," I beg weakly and he shakes his head at me, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Wilson," he says before pulling my eye lids apart again and starts bringing the needle down.

My heart starts to race as I feel tears welling up in my eyes, "No, no, please! I just want to go home, come on, please, I don't want this!"

The boy blinks out tears and after standing there, shaking uncontrollably, he drops his arm to his side, "I can't do it Doctor, I'm sorry,"

Doctor Foreman makes a sound of annoyance as he grabs the needle from him, "You lack obedience, Smith, you should be able to follow through with commands if you want to surpass your colleagues," he says angrily before holding open my eye.

My breath gets caught in my throat as I peer up at the needle containing a liquid that's the color of a dark sewage green. My stomach churns as I look at it, but watch as it makes its way towards me.

My heart thuds painfully against my chest.

I'm fine.

I'm fine.

It's okay.

I swear on it.

It won't hurt.

It won't!

The needle is so close that I'm tempted to close my eye, but don't because I know the consequences of doing that will outweigh whatever's about to happen here.

All a sudden, Doctor Foreman's wrist moves back before shoving the point of the needle through my eyeball.

I scream as I feel pain shoot through my left eye, it's pulsating as the liquid is being pumped into it and I start to shake violently.

No! Why is this happening to me?! I don't want to be here, I want to be home!

I want to be with Emily!

Oh Emily, please, save me.

Doctor Foreman smiles down at me as he says, "Have a nice coma, Wade Wilson,"

Then he pulls, what looks like a spoon, out of his pocket as he leans down to start scooping the eye he has just injected.

"No! Don't touch! Leave me alone!" I scream as he moves my swollen eye around in the tool before popping it out of place.

With that feeling, I pass out.

"No!"

Next thing I know, I'm sitting upright with one of my guns in my hand as I point it at whoever is in front of me, but unfortunately for me it turned out to be... God damn it.

Emily is in front of me, the gun pointed directly on her forehead. She's incredibly quiet as she looks past the barrel and at me, shaking a bit as she says, "I take it that you were having a nightmare?"

I groan as I drape my arm over my face, still holding the gun as I say, "Yeah, I was. Sorry 'bout that," she moves to sit near the edge of the couch.

I try to steady my breathing as the silence between us grows and I'm a little worried that she left.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I remove my arm and look to see her staring at me, patiently waiting for my answer. Sighing, I say, "Not really, just a bad dream,"

She doesn't say anything, but instead starts to take the gun out of my hand. My grip tightens on the handle a little out of fear for her safety. The entire time we dated, Emily never once held a gun let alone shot it.

For her to be taking it from me to most likely put it down makes me a bit worried.

"Trust me, Wade," she says, keeping a solid grip on the gun and my eyes flicker between her and my gun for a few minutes before I slowly let go. She slides the gun out of my hand and places it on the worn table that's in front of my couch.

I push off my elbows to sit up in front of her and when she turns to face me again, she flinches a bit when she realizes how close we are.

Her face flushes as she visibly gulps and I have the biggest urge to lean in the rest of the way.

I guess that was made evident since Emily places her hand on my shoulder to keep me still.

We stay like that for a few silent minutes before she licks her lips, making me mentally groan before she speaks, "Wade," she says my name in a small and shy voice as she looks at me through her long eyelashes.

While her eyes are still a bit puffy from her crying previously, she still looks as beautiful as the day I met her.

My breath starts to falter, but I don't interrupt her, "When you left, I thought that..." She pauses as she starts to glide her fingertips against my collar bone and I stay perfectly still.

Normally, this would make me uncomfortable, but I feel at ease as she strokes my bare chest. "I thought that I was the one who needed you the most," she says as she ghosts her fingers along the angry scars and rough textures of burnt skin as she spoke, "But, after seeing these scars, I know now that you needed me more,"

Her fingers stop in the middle of my chest before she lowers her hands to take mine. She holds them gently as she finishes what she was saying, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me the most, but I want to do whatever I can to be here for you now,"

I pull my hands out of her grasp and run my fingers through her hair, "Then show me what that mouth can do," I growl before I lean in and roughly kiss her. She makes a sound of surprise, but doesn't move away from me.

Instead, she leans in and returns it. I sigh in delight before letting my free hand start to run down her back, over her hips, down then back up her thighs and halt at her waist.

As I did this, she makes more noises, but they're less cute, but more sexy. I can't help but let out a small grin as I leave her lips and move her dark brown curls to expose her neck to me.

I lean down and start by leaving kisses, making her arch into me and I feel her hand start to stroke my bare chest and stomach again.

I'm getting so turned on that I don't waste anytime picking her up, my hands cupping her thighs, and get up to walk around my couch before slamming her back against my bedroom door.

She gasps, but as I bite her bottom lip she moans softly, her fingers keeping a grip on my shoulders as well as digging their way into my back.

While this is going on, I feel a bit of nostalgia occur.

Hang on, I thought to myself, have we done this before?

Yes, we have, I remember back at my house, after breaking up Emily and Franklin's date I brought her to my place.

The moment the door had closed behind us we were reaching for each other. Her fingers had curled in my hair while mine immediately went to the hem of her dress to hike it up only to feel her hook her leg around my hip and grind against me.

I felt my knees grow weak and I picked her up to carry her up the stairs, her arms go under my shirt and clawing at my skin as I did so.

When we got to my bedroom I slumped us against my door and bit her bottom lip, causing a shiver to go down her spine as I did so.

She reached behind her and twisted the knob, making us go forward and landing us on my bed.

My déjà vu kicks in when Emily currently does this and I make my way to the bed and lay her down to look down at her. She's out of breath as she looks up at me with lust in her eyes.

Her chestnut brown locks are much longer than they used to be and the way that my oversized shirt hung just above her hip, exposing her underwear, I can't help but let out a sigh of satisfaction.

I lean down and pull up the shirt more to give her navel kisses and she squirms underneath of me, making small lewd noises and it encourages me to continue.

After a few minutes of teasing, pulling at her shirt and pulling down her underwear to give her licks and bites in as many areas as possible, I feel her fingers gently lifting my chin.

I open my eyes to see her reaching for me, seeming almost desperate and needy.

I oblige as I crawl up her body and land a few more kisses on her while she starts sliding my sweat pants down.

I remember as we go on all the small things I would do to her that made her practically crumble in my grasp.

I bite her earlobe lightly, drag my tongue down her sides, and give her a few spanks and she's putty in my hands.

As her breath gets shorter and shorter, she stops my motions and looks me in the eyes with passion filling her own before saying quietly, "I need you, Wade, please," she begs as she leans up and licks my neck before gently biting the same spot.

I feel a shiver go down my spine as a moan escapes me, but I pull the rest of the small amount of clothes we still had on and position myself in front of her.

Before I did anything though, I lean down and just stroke her cheek softly as I look in her eyes. She stays still and I gulp as I remember doing the same thing as I'm doing now the first time we had sex.

As much as I wanted her and as big of a game as I talked, I was still nervous my first time with her. This time, however, feels different, I don't feel nervous at all, but instead feel excited.

Excited for what was about to happen?

For what may occur after this? I'm not sure, but before I lost the nerve, I lean in the rest of the way and give Emily a very gentle kiss before taking her.

It had been an hour, but that hour felt like minutes. Now we're lying down, breathing heavily as I look up at the ceiling and she's on my chest.

I have the biggest grin on my face as I say, "Man, that was SO good, wasn't that good? Because it was good to me, but was it good for you? It was really good for me,"

She chuckles before patting my chest lightly, "Yes, Wade, it was good for me, honestly I needed that,"

I look down at her a bit confused, "What, has it been a while?" I grin before flipping her back down on the bed and getting on top of her as I say, "Or does he not satisfy you like I do?"

She giggles softly before saying, "I guess you could say it's been a while,"

"How long?" I ask and she bit her bottom lip for a minute, "Two years," she finally answers and my eyes widen, "What?! Two years, why so long?"

Emily rolls her eyes, "Think of it as a form of punishment,"

I drop to my elbows then lay on her hips, lazily doodling on her waist as I ask, "What could you have possibly done to get that big of a punishment?"

She strokes my back for a little before answering me, "I may have said your name while Robert and I were having sex,"

My head shot up when I hear that and I see a light blush on her cheeks. I give her a mischievous grin as I say, "Really?"

She nods and I hum in delight, giving her kisses on her navel again, stopping in between to ask, "So, did you say it quietly or did you scream my name?"

"Jesus, Wade," she whines and I chuckle, "What? I'm curious," she sighs and I go back to laying on her hips and look up at her as I beg, "Please tell me?"

She lays her arm over her face, groaning a bit before saying, "I said it a couple of times as we were doing it, but I screamed it when I got close,"

I hum again as I feel myself getting turned on again. I lean up to move my shirt off her body again and start teasing her again, feeling her move a bit before hearing her moan.

I move up to bite her neck, Emily arching against the feeling of my hands roaming her body again, "Do you know how much you've turned me on by saying that?"

She sighs a small, "Yes," as she digs her nails in my lower back and I get a good grip on her before rolling so that she was straddling my hips.

Her eyes are wide as she looks at me, but I ignore her as I lean up to bite her bottom lip, "I'm fucking you again tonight," I say and she nods, her hips immediately grinding against mine, "Go right ahead," she says and then I pick up where we last left off.

I grin as I think to myself, this is going to be a LONG night.

To be Continued~


	24. Chapter 23

So...Yeah, I couldn't wait xD Here's some more Deadpool for you guys! All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Twenty-Three

I would dare to say that I'm having a good day so far.

My eyes open and I see a little bit of the light seeping through the dark curtains. It's warm in the room and I turn my head to the right before looking down at Emily. Her shoulders slowly falling and rising show that she's still asleep.

I smile as I stroke her cheek lightly, trying not to wake her up as I do so. I tuck some of the loose hair behind her ear because it was kind of in her face and she stirs a bit.

No, don't wake up, you're so cute when you're asleep.

But, much to my dismay, she opens her eyes, blinking a few times before lifting her head off my chest to look up at me. She smiles lazily and snuggles up closer to me before saying, "G'morning,".

I move my hand to the back of her head so that I can pull her closer to give her a kiss to her forehead, "Good morning to you," I say and she giggles before reaching around to stroke my rough skin.

I sigh as I lean into the touch, moving even closer to her so that she can reach different areas. She starts at the back of my neck then travels to my left shoulder before making her way down.

Her fingers glide down my back, reaching the small of it before she drags her fingertips back up and starts to make patterns along my spine. I close my eyes to bask in this feeling, enjoying how relaxed I feel with her.

I lazily wrap my arm around her waist and kiss the top of her head before saying, "God I missed this,"

She moves her hand to lightly stroke my chest as she says, "Me too,"

The room goes into a comfortable silence and the two of us just lay there quietly, but then my phone starts to vibrate.

I groan as I unwillingly turn to my nightstand and see Fury's name come up. I groan again before tossing my phone back on my nightstand and go back to holding Emily. She giggles, "Who was that?" She asks and I shrug, "Who cares?"

She laughs again before pushing my chest gently to separate us, "That's was work, wasn't it?"

I scrunch my face up in disgust, "No," I lie and she raises her eyebrows at me with a smirk on her face. I sigh, "I don't wanna go," I whine and she rolls her eyes.

"Wade, go. I'll be fine while you're out, I'll just be here relaxing," she reassures me, but I shake my head, "I just got you back, I don't want to miss any more time with you,"

She smiles at me, "That's very sweet of you to say, but trust me, I'm not going anywhere anymore. I'm here to stay, so you don't have to worry about going to work," she leans up to give me a quick kiss then says, "So go to work, I'll be here when you get back,"

I bite my lip anxiously, but after a few minutes of debating, I decide that I will go to work. I nod and give her hand a squeeze before getting up and grabbing one of my clean... I think, suits off the floor.

I step into the suit and turn back to Emily. She's smiling as she watches me get ready and I grin to myself.

To think, even after all that I have put her through, she's still here and happy to be with me, it's almost too good to be true.

I don't push my luck as I jog to my bathroom and quickly brush my teeth, my mask on top of my head like a chef hat. Hehe, 'it's-ah me! Deadpoolio de-amazing!'

I lean down to spit the toothpaste out and as I rinse out my mouth, then toss my tooth brush on the counter. I then make my way to the door leading out of my bedroom, but pause to go back to my bed and lean down to give Emily a small kiss.

She gladly returns it before playfully shoving me, "Go, your boss will kill you if you're really late,"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I say before I leave my bedroom and head to the main exit.

"Goodbye, Wade," Emily calls out to me and I give her a small, "See ya'," before closing the door behind me and heading towards the stairs.

I wonder if she really will be okay, hopefully this work day goes by fast.

To be Continued~


	25. Chapter 24

Get ready for the craziness guys...Roberts back. All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Twenty-Four

She didn't come back, but why? She's always been so obedient, but ever since two nights ago, she's been acting weird. I spent years perfecting her, you would think she could pay me back by at least listening to me!

Why didn't she come home?

Why?!

I had a whole speech ready, I was going to beat her until she couldn't stand, but she didn't come home. I couldn't go to sleep because I didn't want to miss her coming in late.

I took off work today in case if she came home early in the morning, but that didn't happen either.

She can't just decide one day that she's leaving me, that's not how relationships work!

I knew that I should have had a child with her, it would have made it harder for her to leave me.

She would have been guilt ridden with the thought of leaving her child alone with someone like me, she would have stayed in order to keep them safe. Damn it, I'm such a fool.

Where would she go? She left her phone at work so it's not like I can track her anymore. I twirl said cell phone on my lap as I ponder the thought of her whereabouts.

Could she be with a friend? Does she even have friends? If she does, she never brought them over. Her family? No, her father died and her mother followed his lead a year later. I know she doesn't talk to her brother, so I doubt she would call Matthew as a last-ditch effort.

Then who? Who could she be with? Who would help her right now?

My hand stops twirling Emily's phone as I practically feel a light bulb go off in my head.

My fingers curl around the phone angrily, making the case start to crack.

"Wade Wilson," I say to myself through my teeth.

I release my grasp on the phone and start going through the history of 'Find my iPhone'.

The most recent address was the one from that night and I grin to myself.

Oh, Emily, you may be smart, but you forgot to erase the history.

I get up and grab my keys before heading out the door.

To be Continued~


	26. Chapter 25

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Twenty-Six

My head stings as I feel myself waking up a bit. I try to open my eyes, but it's so bright and my eyes feel heavy so I close them soon after.

I try again, my eyes opening a little bit wider this time, but still find myself closing them again.

I force my eyes open for good, seeing a bright room and I have to blink a few times to help my eyes adjust.

Once my vision clears I look around to see what looks like a jail cell that is completely encompassed in white walls.

I feel uneasy the more I look around and I struggle to get to my feet only to feel a pull on my wrists. I look down to see hand cuffs with a long chain that's attached to a hook that's cemented to the concrete floor.

My heart beat goes wild and I start pulling on the chain, "No," I say to myself, pulling harder on the chain, but feeling no change.

"No," I repeat as I wrap my fingers around the chain and pull with all my might, crying out 'no' every time the chain stays in place.

The skin on my wrists start to peel the more I pull, but I don't care. I've gone into full panic mode and there was no stopping it. I can feel myself sweating, my breath is short, I'm shaking with each tug, and my vision is getting blurry again because I'm crying.

"Shit!" I shout as I sit down in defeat, my heart humming with how fast it's beating as I bring my wrists closer to my face. Crimson blood slides down my wrists and stains my forearms, bringing me to my senses as I feel the burning sensation around my wrists.

I scream in agony as I try to wipe the blood on my exposed thighs, but make the wounds I created burn more.

"Fuck!" I curse as I halt my motions immediately, steadying my breath as much as I can.

I hear a door open on the far end of the room and my body freezes. My senses feel hyper sensitive and I slowly turn my head in the direction of the noise to see who it is. A click of shoes can be heard as Robert makes his way into the bright room, a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he looks at me like a predator does to their prey.

I gulp as my body starts to shake with his cold eyes locked onto me.

"Hello, Emily," he greets me before tilting his head to the side, arms going in front of him to hold one wrist in place, "How are you feeling?"

How am I feeling?

How am I feeling?

How could I feel anything other than horrible?!

What an asshole to ask me a question like that while I'm sitting on cold concrete, hand cuffed, in only Wade's shirt and my green underwear, freezing my ass off.

I don't answer him, but instead give him a cold glare that only brings a chuckle out of him.

"Oh darling, your glares do not intimidate me if that is the goal," he says and while I would normally just turn around to ignore him, I stay in place and keep my eyes on him as he starts to walk towards me.

"You're probably wondering where you are, why I'm doing all of this, and-" he stops in the middle of his sentence because his eyes fall on my wrists.

He rushes towards me, getting to his knees as he pulls my wrists closer to get a better look at them, "My god, Emily, what did you do to your hands?!"

I jerk my hands out of his grasp and scoot closer to the wall in order to put distance between us.

Robert sighs, "Emily, I'm not going to hurt you-"

"Bullshit, you already did," I say, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. He sighs, bringing his hand up to rub the right side of his face, "Emily, this is just a big misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding?! Robert, you beat me when I went home with you, I ran away because I don't want to be with you anymore and now you're holding me hostage? The fuck is wrong with you?!" I cut him off again and he bites his bottom lip angrily.

I know he hates it when people cut him off, but frankly I don't give a shit at the moment. I'm the one being held prisoner in this...whatever it is.

"If you hadn't run away, I wouldn't be taking such extra precaution to make sure you stay put," he tries to explain, but I just shake my head, "It doesn't excuse the fact that you're holding me here against my will," I say to him and he groans, "Emily, you need to understand where I'm coming from here, you see I-"

He stops talking and I turn my head back to him and see his eyes narrow as they look at my throat and I feel my heart drop.

He pushes me so that my back is against the white wall, fingers curled around my throat, but simply to hold it there instead of choking me. He inspects the fresh hickey on my neck for a few minutes before turning his attention back to me.

"Where did this come from?" He asks, but I'm too scared to answer.

My palms are sweating as I look back at him and he's strangely calm for someone who has extreme jealousy issues.

"Answer me!" He yells as he hits the wall beside my head, making me flinch, feeling the breeze from his punch graze the tip of my ear.

I duck my head a bit and my body shakes as tears cascade down my cheeks. "Robert, please," I beg.

"Say his name," he growls and I shake my head, "You already know who it is, what's the point?"

"I want you to say it!" He screams as he pulls on the chain, pulling my arms behind my back in an uncomfortable position.

I cringe as I cry out loud, "Robert, that hurts!"

"Say it then!" He yells and pulls harder. My arms start to shake because of the strain that he's putting them in and I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming.

"Wade Wilson, Wade did it, now please! Let me go!" I cave then feel my arms go limp as he lets go of the chain.

My shoulders slump as my arms are relaxed, but Robert roughly grabs my chin, making me look up at him before he leans down to kiss me.

My eyes get wide as his lips force mine apart, biting my bottom lip hard. I reach up and push on his chest to get him away from me, but he just pulls on the connecting chain and I yell, pain flooding back to me.

"I won't hurt you if you tell me where he touched you," he says and I look up at him in surprise.

Seriously?! He's threatening to torture me or something if I don't let him do this to me?!

I shake my head, "If that's what you want from me then you can go to hell,"

He scoffs at me, "Ouch, you really hurt my feelings there, Emily," he says and I wipe my lips with the back of my hand as he goes on, "How about this then? If you don't let me do this then I will kill Wade Wilson,"

My head snaps up to look at him with wide eyes.

My heart stills as I feel my blood go cold, the thought of Robert hurting Wade, no, not just hurting him, but killing Wade, made my heart heavy.

I look down at the ground as I thought about what Robert might do to Wade, all the things he's done to me would probably be nothing compared to what he would do to him.

What do I do?

What do I do?!

I don't want Wade to get hurt, but what if he finds out?

What if I somehow get out of here and Wade figures out that I was raped by Robert?

Would he hate me?

Would he try to stay away from me?

Oh god, I don't want to do this! I just want to go home, I want to be with Wade, that's all I want!

"So then," I hear Robert say as he spread my legs apart, bringing me back to reality, and then the sound of his zipper being pulled down echoes in the bright room.

"Do we have a deal?" He asks as he leans down to go in for another kiss, pulling my underwear to the side.

I just close my eyes, my ears ringing as I try not to focus on what's about to happen.

Riiiiing...

Rrriiiinng...

My eyes open to see Robert looking down at his pocket and he groans as he stands up, pulling his pants back up in the process before taking out his phone and answering it.

"Robert speaking," he says and I immediately pull my underwear back to cover myself then wrap my arms around my knees as I pull them in front of my chest. My body is shaking out of fear and my breath is unstable as I finally process what almost happened to me.

I was almost raped.

Thank god for whoever is on that other line because if Robert hadn't been interrupted then...then...

Tears fall from the corner of my eyes as I rub my hands on my arms, trying to calm myself down when I hear Robert start to laugh.

"You want her back that badly?! Fine, come to the top of Michlen incorporates tower by two o'clock or I'm pushing her off the building myself," He says then grins like a mad man, "Goodbye, Wilson," He finishes before hanging up.

He turns his attention to me, "Let's get to the top of your office, dear," he says in a sickly-sweet voice as he unlocks the handcuffs and pulls me up to my feet to start walking.

Wade's coming.

He's coming to save me.

To be Continued~


	27. Chapter 26

Hey guys, so I...kind of fucked up. So, clearly there was a chapter gap that I did not fix, so I'm doing that now. Sorry that this isn't really an update to the story, but hey! At least you get another chapter, right?...right?...Okay then...

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Twenty Five

After Wade left, I decided to go back to sleep.

It had been a long night and I didn't have to work today since I kind of, you know, quit yesterday. Not that I mind since it was just a soul sucking office job anyway. I'm much happier laying in Wade's bed and doing absolutely nothing until he gets home.

If anything, it kind of feels like when we were living together years ago, but better.

How?

I have no clue, but it just does. Maybe because of the fact that we've been broken up for so long and I've been miserable for years. So it's nice to be with the one person that makes me really happy.

In the middle of my peaceful dream though, I feel my lungs start to collapse on me because I can't breathe.

My eyes open suddenly and I see Robert looking down at me with a crazy look on his face while his hand covers my mouth and nose.

I scream, but it's muffled so I try to move instead.

When my legs and arms don't move, I look down to see Roberts' knees on top of my legs and his free hand grasping both of my wrists. I wiggle more, but Robert just leans down to whisper in my ear, "Let's go somewhere a little more private, love,"

I feel my skin crawl and I move more, feeling Roberts' knee on my right leg slide off of it. I tuck my leg in to kick him in the chest which knocks him back a bit, enough to get his back on the bed.

I make a break for the exit and get out of the bedroom, but Robert recovers quickly and grab me by my hair after passing through the door frame.

I cry out in pain and start to shift my weight back towards him.

He gets a better grip on my hair before smashing my head on the edge of the kitchen counter. I feel a sharp pain to my forehead before my body collapses to the floor head first.

My cheek face plants the ground, creating an immediate throbbing to it. I try to crawl away, feeling my body ache with each move, but Robert stomps on my fingertips, making me scream as they crack beneath his shoe.

When he lifts his foot, I turn onto my back as I grasp my hand, seeing the area he stepped on white before it starts to turn a bright red.

Before I could react, Robert pulls me up by the collar of Wade's shirt and brings my face close to his. His eyes look wild with fury as he glares down at me, "You thought you could get away from me? After all this time, you would do this to me? CHEAT on me?!"

He slaps my left cheek, then back hands my right, my cheeks burn with each strike he gives to them and tears start to fall from my eyes. He lets me go, dropping me to the floor which causes my head to hit the ground. I hold the back of my head and pray that the stinging pain will go away as I curl into a ball, my knees tucked into my chest.

"What did you hope to accomplish by running away from me? What was the reason?!" He yells at me and

I shake my head, refusing to open my eyes as I sob to myself.

I don't say anything for a few more minutes before saying, "I just...I just wanted to be happy again,"

It's silent other than the sound of my sobbing, but then the silence breaks with the sound of my choking.

Robert had leaned down to grasp my throat in his hands and I claw at his wrist, arms, try to move, but I'm getting light headed as I do so.

"You were happy with ME! Don't you understand? I kept you from Wade because he's no good for you, only I am good for you!" Robert screams at me then he grabs a first full of my hair with his other hand, picks my head up before slamming it back onto the ground and then darkness surrounds me.

To be Continued~


	28. Chapter 27

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Twenty Six

My head stings as I feel myself waking up a bit.

I try to open my eyes, but it's so bright and my eyes feel heavy so I close them soon after.

I try again, my eyes opening a little bit wider this time, but still find myself closing them again.

I force my eyes open for good, seeing a bright room and I have to blink a few times to help my eyes adjust. Once my vision clears I look around to see what looks like a jail cell that is completely encompassed in white walls.

I feel uneasy the more I look around and I struggle to get to my feet only to feel a pull on my wrists. I look down to see hand cuffs with a long chain that's attached to a hook that's cemented to the concrete floor.

My heart beat goes wild and I start pulling on the chain, "No," I say to myself, pulling harder on the chain, but feeling no change.

"No," I repeat as I wrap my fingers around the chain and pull with all of my might, crying out 'no' every time the chain stays in place.

The skin on my wrists start to peel the more I pull, but I don't care. I've gone into full panic mode and there was no stopping it. I can feel myself sweating, my breath is short, I'm shaking with each tug, and my vision is getting blurry again because I'm crying.

"Shit!" I shout as I sit down in defeat, my heart humming with how fast it's beating as I bring my wrists closer to my face. Crimson blood slides down my wrists and stains my forearms, bringing me to my senses as I feel the burning sensation around my wrists.

I scream in agony as I try to wipe the blood on my exposed thighs, but make the wounds I created burn more.

"Fuck!" I curse as I halt my motions immediately, steadying my breath as much as I can.

I hear a door open on the far end of the room and my body freezes. My senses feel hyper sensitive and I slowly turn my head in the direction of the noise to see who it is. A click of shoes can be heard as Robert makes his way into the bright room, a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he looks at me like a predator does to their prey.

I gulp as my body starts to shake with his cold eyes locked onto me.

"Hello, Emily," he greets me before tilting his head to the side, arms going in front of him to hold one wrist in place, "How are you feeling?"

How am I feeling? How am I feeling? How could I feel anything other than horrible?! What an asshole to ask me a question like that while I'm sitting on cold concrete, hand cuffed, in only Wade's shirt and my green underwear, freezing my ass off.

I don't answer him, but instead give him a cold glare that only brings a chuckle out of him.

"Oh darling, your glares do not intimidate me if that is the goal," he says and while I would normally just turn around to ignore him, I stay in place and keep my eyes on him as he starts to walk towards me.

"You're probably wondering where you are, why I'm doing all of this, and-" he stops in the middle of his sentence because his eyes fall on my wrists.

He rushes towards me, getting to his knees as he pulls my wrists closer to get a better look at them, "My god, Emily, what did you do to your hands?!"

I jerk my hands out of his grasp and scoot closer to the wall in order to put distance between us.

Robert sighs, "Emily, I'm not going to hurt you-"

"Bullshit, you already did," I say, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. He sighs, bringing his hand up to rub the right side of his face, "Emily, this is just a big misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding?! Robert, you beat me when I went home with you, I ran away because I don't want to be with you anymore and now you're holding me hostage? The fuck is wrong with you?!" I cut him off again and he bites his bottom lip angrily.

I know he hates it when people cut him off, but frankly I don't give a shit at the moment. I'm the one being held prisoner in this...whatever it is.

"If you hadn't run away, I wouldn't be taking such extra precaution to make sure you stay put," he tries to explain, but I just shake my head.

"It doesn't excuse the fact that you're holding me here against my will," I say to him and he groans, "Emily, you need to understand where I'm coming from here, you see I-"

He stops talking and I turn my head back to him and see his eyes narrow as they look at my throat and I feel my heart drop.

He pushes me so that my back is against the white wall, fingers curled around my throat, but simply to hold it there instead of choking me. He inspects the fresh hickey on my neck for a few minutes before turning his attention back to me, "Where did this come from?" He asks, but I'm too scared to answer.

My palms are sweating as I look back at him and he's strangely calm for someone who has extreme jealousy issues.

"Answer me!" He yells as he hits the wall beside my head, making me flinch, feeling the breeze from his punch graze the tip of my ear.

I duck my head a bit and my body shakes as tears cascade down my cheeks. "Robert, please," I beg.

"Say his name," he growls and I shake my head, "You already know who it is, what's the point?"

"I want you to say it!" He screams as he pulls on the chain, pulling my arms behind my back in an uncomfortable position.

I cringe as I cry out loud, "Robert, that hurts!"

"Say it then!" He yells and pulls harder. My arms start to shake because of the strain that he's putting them in and I have to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming.

"Wade Wilson, Wade did it, now please! Let me go!" I cave then feel my arms go limp as he lets go of the chain.

My shoulders slump as my arms are relaxed, but Robert roughly grabs my chin, making me look up at him before he leans down to kiss me.

My eyes get wide as his lips force mine apart, biting my bottom lip really hard. I reach up and push on his chest to get him away from me, but he just pulls on the connecting chain and I yell, pain flooding back to me.

"I won't hurt you if you tell me where he touched you," he says and I look up at him in surprise.

Seriously?! He's threatening to torture me or something if I don't let him do this to me?!

I shake my head, "If that's what you want from me then you can go to hell,"

He scoffs at me, "Ouch, you really hurt my feelings there, Emily," he says and I wipe my lips with the back of my hand as he goes on, "How about this then? If you don't let me do this then I will kill Wade Wilson,"

My head snaps up to look at him with wide eyes. My heart stills as I feel my blood go cold, the thought of

Robert hurting Wade, no, not just hurting him, but killing Wade, made my heart heavy. I look down at the ground as I thought about what Robert might do to Wade, all of the things he's done to me would probably be nothing compared to what he would do to him.

What do I do?

What do I do?!

I don't want Wade to get hurt, but what if he finds out?

What if I somehow get out of here and Wade figures out that I was raped by Robert?

Would he hate me?

Would he try to stay away from me?

Oh god, I don't want to do this! I just want to go home, I want to be with Wade, that's all I want!

"So then," I hear Robert say as he spread my legs apart, bringing me back to reality, and then the sound of his zipper being pulled down echoes in the bright room, "Do we have a deal?" He asks as he leans down to go in for another kiss, pulling my underwear to the side.

I just close my eyes, my ears ringing as I try not to focus on what's about to happen.

Riiiiing...

Rrriiiinng...

My eyes open to see Robert looking down at his pocket and he groans as he stands up, pulling his pants back up in the process before taking out his phone and answering it.

"Robert speaking," he says and I immediately pull my underwear back to cover myself then wrap my arms around my knees as I pull them in front of my chest. My body is shaking out of fear and my breath is unstable as I finally process what almost happened to me.

I was almost raped.

Thank god for whoever is on that other line because if Robert hadn't been interrupted then...then...

Tears fall from the corner of my eyes as I rub my hands on my arms, trying to calm myself down when I hear Robert start to laugh.

"You want her back that badly?! Fine, come to the top of Michlen incorporate's tower by two o'clock or I'm pushing her off of the building myself," He says then grins like a mad man, "Goodbye, Wilson," He finishes before hanging up.

He turn his attention to me, "Let's get to the top of your office, dear," he says in a sickly sweet voice as he unlocks the handcuffs and pulls me up to my feet to start walking.

Wade's coming.

He's coming to save me.

To be Continued~


	29. Chapter 28

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Twenty Seven

I crumble up the stupid note that he left me before tossing it to the other side of my room. My blood is boiling at this point and I slam my fist into the wall.

"Damn it! How did he find her?!" I curse, but feel rubble fall down my arm and I look at where I punched to see a hole in the wall.

I groan to myself, "Great, now I've got a fucking hole to worry about!"

I roll my eyes before saying, "Oh, who am I kidding? This whole place is a dump, who cares if there's a hole here,"

I then check the time and can see the clock showing the number 12:37, I had a little over an hour and a half to get there, but Robert probably isn't going to just hand her over to me.

I'm going to have to ask for help for once.

Ugh, why?

I only like Wolfy and it's because his reactions are the best! But I guess I know the best people to call.

I pull out my phone and dial Tony's number.

I press the phone to my ear and it rings twice before I hear Tony say, "What do you want, burns for days?"

"I need your help," I say before telling him my plan.

To Be Continued~


	30. Chapter 29

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Twenty Eight

The Michlen tower is what I assume to be around fifteen floors and glass windows surround the entire building. I try to see if I can make out Robert or Emily on top of it, but it's difficult with the sun in my eyes.

I check the time to see it say one forty five.

Fifteen minutes? Eh, I can get up there probably in ten if I stretch it.

I get a running start towards the building, getting faster as I try to build up momentum. Right when I'm about to go through the glass door, I teleport.

I find myself on the side of the building, running up to the top as I go. I teleport every time I feel my feet start to slide down a bit to keep myself going.

Honestly, I probably could have just teleported to the top like a normal person would, but that's no fun!

At the last stretch of my timed race, I push off of the glass as hard as I can to launch myself towards the thick edge, but my fingers are short a few inches.

"Fuck," I groan to myself before teleporting to be on top of it instead.

Whatever, still a cool entrance if I do say so myself, I think to myself as I hop down from the ledge. I check the time and see it say one fifty eight, damn it! I took too long, too late to go back and do it again I think as I groan mentally.

"Wade Wilson," I hear from the far left corner and I turn my head to see Emily clawing at Roberts' arm that's wrapped around her neck and my heart breaks.

She looks scared, her wrists are bloody and scabbing over while her legs are struggling to hold her up so she doesn't choke.

I gulp at the sight as I watch her tear up in front of me. I step forward to comfort her, but then I hear the hammer of a gun being pulled back and I freeze immediately.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stand back," Robert says and I turn my attention to him as I finally notice the nine millimeter pistol in his free hand. I raise my hands up as a small surrender, "It's cool, I won't do anything," I say as I stay put and he grins wildly at me.

God he looks even weirder than when I first met him. He's dressed professionally, but looks fucking crazy, and that's REALLY saying something coming from me.

He's wearing grey slacks with a white button up shirt and a black and grey striped tie. However, his hair is a mess and covering his face slightly, he's got a wide joker like grin on his face, and his eyes are wide as he stares at me with the gun in his hand.

"Finally, after years of hearing about the one and only," he stops mid-sentence to stretch out his arm in a grand manner before he boasts, "Wade Wilson, the great!"

I roll my eyes, "It's 'the amazing' you dip shit,"

"Whatever," he replies before continuing as Emily struggles against his grip on her, "You know after being broken up for, how long was it, darling?" He asks as he pulls her closer to him.

She tries to shift her weight on the balls of her feet to stay up before answering, "Five years,"

"Ah, yes, thank you for the reminder," he smiles down at her before returning his gaze to me, "Five long years and yet she would still talk about you. She would have nightmares constantly, and it was always about you," he says as he points the gun in my direction.

For once, I hold my tongue back in fear that if I say something then he might hurt Emily.

He waves the gun around to simulate exaggerated hand gestures as he speaks, making me very aware of his mental stability being awfully unstable.

"For years I heard about, 'Wade and I did this', 'I remember when Wade would do that,' ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" He yells the last part, stomping his foot even like a child having a melt down in the grocery store.

He regains his composure enough to slick his hair back then continues where he left off, "I got sick of it, so I beat her to make her forget you, but that didn't stop her from calling out to you when I didn't satisfy her. And after years of training her to erase you from her memory, after years of hard work, you just show up one day out of the blue and take her away from me?" He points the gun to me as he says, "Not happening,"

I yawn, stretching my arms out as I say, "Good Lord, are you done yet? Geez, you're worse than Ajax asking what his name is,"

He stares at me, clearly confused, as he asks, "What was that?"

"Nothing," I say as I roll my eyes, "Okay, listen captain butt hurt, that's my girl that you've got, and I'm not leaving here without her. So if you would just let her go, I won't have to kill you," I smile as I rock back and forth on the balls of my feet and say, "Please?" In a long and drawn out tone.

He shakes his head, "Oh no, this is what's gonna happen, Deadpool. Emily and I are going to leave, you'll never see her again, and I want you to stay far away from us," he starts to back up before spinning Emily and him around so that she was now threatening to lean over the edge, "Or you can just say goodbye to her now," he says with a wild grin on his face then shrugs, "The choice is yours,"

"Hm," I hum to myself as bring my thumb to my bottom lip, trying to look like I was thinking.

I hum to myself a couple more times, taping my foot on the ground as I kill a few minutes before shaking my head, "Yeah, I'm not doing either of those things,"

I teleport so that I'm face to face with him and grab his hand that's holding the gun and force it up.

When the gun goes off, it fires in the air and Robert growls as he kicks me away from him. I lose my grip in the process as I stumble backwards and watch Robert point the gun to the back of Emily's head.

I teleport again to point my own gun at him, hammer down as I say, "Pull the trigger and you're dead, now let her go,"

He chuckles as he says, "What a great idea!"

Next thing I know is that he pushes Emily off of the building. "Emily!" I yell and she screams as I try to go after her, dropping my gun in the process.

I'm a fucking dumbass for that, but Robert brings me back to my senses by pulling the trigger. When he does, he misses and grazes my shoulder instead, but only because there was a strong gust of wind beforehand.

I run up to him and jump up before punching him, John fucking Cenna style.

He falls to his knees, but pulls the trigger and I drop to the ground after I feel the bullet go through my knee cap.

"Fuck!" I exclaim as I fall to my knees, but I catch his wrist that's holding the gun he was going to shoot me with before twisting it.

He screams in agony as he drops the gun and I grab it with my free hand to hit him in the jaw with the hilt of the gun. He turns back to me after and reaches forward to grab the gun.

I point it at his chest, but before I could shoot, he presses the eject button that drops the magazine. He snatches it before throwing it off the building and I groan, "Are you FUCKING kidding me?!"

I go forward and push him on the ground, holding him down with one of my arms while my free hand pulls one of my katana's out of the sleeve. Little did I know that I had pushed him down in arms reach of the gun I dropped and he wiggles his right arm out of my grasp to reach for it.

Right when I was going to strike down on his neck, he pulls the gun up and catches the side of my blade, pushing it away from his face.

"God damn it, you're a clever son of a bitch," I say as I push harder on my sword, but he grins before saying, "Then you'll love this,"

He forces his legs up to dig his feet into my ass before pushing me over his body to land on my back and he gets to his feet.

"Damn," I groan as I cup my ass, body curling into a fettle position as I say, "Buy me dinner first, Robert. I thought you were classier than that,"

He growls angrily before giving me a hard kick to my stomach then grabs my sword off the ground.

"This should keep you in place," he says before bringing the sword down to go through my stomach. I groan as I feel that area sting and blood begin to pool on my lower back.

He points the gun at me, but before I could reach for my sword a bright light goes above me and hits the gun in Roberts' hand.

"Shit!" he exclaims as he draws his hand back, shaking off the burns the blast caused and I grin as I look to my right and see Tony there in his suit.

"Hang in there buddy, Spidey got your girl," he says and I look to the far left corner to see Emily sitting down watching the scene unfold in front of her.

I relax and drop my head back down as I sigh, "Thank God, you scared me for a minute there,"

Tony lands and his mask exposes his face as he lifts his arm up to Robert, palm exposed, armed and ready if need be.

"That's enough out of you. You've had your fun, now let the girl be," Tony says and Robert scoffs at him,

"Wow, the great Wade Wilson couldn't even take care of his own fight and asked for reinforcements,"

Tony shakes his head, "You've got it all wrong, you see, this poor excuse for a swollen testicle could've taken you on by himself, he only asked me and the kid to come to keep Emily safe," He says then looks over his shoulder to look at Emily, "It's lovely to finally meet you by the way,"

She doesn't say anything as she just stares at me with worry filled eyes.

I give her a thumbs up, "It's okay babe, he can't do anything now,"

"That's what YOU think," Robert says as he pulls my katana out of my stomach, making my breath catch in my throat with the sudden action. He's about to strike me, but Spider-Man's web catches his hands, holding his arms in place.

"You're not as slick as you'd like to think," Peter says as he holds the web in his hands, but Robert grins before pulling Peter towards him and I roll to get out of the way. Before Tony could stop Robert, Peter slams into him and knocks them off the building.

"God damn it, kid! I told you to stay with Emily!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark!" Peter screams and I look up to see Robert pulling his hands apart to get the webbing off. As he collects himself I pull out my second katana and sit up, ready to block his next move, but then a gun goes off.

I freeze along with Robert.

It's quiet.

No sound is heard other than the small thud that follows the gun shot.

Robert's on the ground, face first, as blood oozes out the side of his head.

My eyes shift to Emily to see her standing calmly while holding the gun Tony had knocked out of Robert's hand.

That thing still works? It's burnt on one side!

Whatever, not important right now.

As if a light had been switched in Emily's head, her eyes suddenly flicker from cool and collected to frightened and shocked.

Her arms start to shake as she drops the gun.

Oh no, this is bad.

"Emily," I call to her, but she doesn't respond.

Tony and Peter were on the building nearby, but I knew that they saw what happened.

Emily shot Robert.

She killed him.

This wasn't going to end well.

To Be Continued~


	31. Chapter 30

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Twenty Nine

I'm shaking.

My hands tremble as they hold the gun and I can't believe what I just did.

I...I shot him...I shot Robert.

Oh my god.

I drop the gun, as if it's suddenly too painful to hold onto even though just a minute ago it was a different story. I could cock it and pull the trigger while it was pointed at Robert with no hesitation.

I feel sick to my stomach as I look at Wade, he's still on the ground, but now is watching me cautiously.

"It's okay, Emily," he says to try and calm me down, but it doesn't help.

It feels like a lie.

I shot him.

I shot Robert.

His blood is oozing out from his head and into the concrete that sits atop of the skyscraper and I fall to my knees.

I hear the muffling of Wade's voice trying to reach my ears, but I can't hear it. It sounds far off into the distance as I stare down at my dead boyfriend.

Tears escape my eyes as I watch his eyes dull and his body finally subside into a calm stillness.

It terrifies me.

"Emily, no!" I hear Wade scream and only register in my head now that I've started falling backwards.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim, but it's too late.

I'm falling down towards the ground, the wind pushing my hair up and into my face unless I look down at the ground that awaits me.

I turn my head back to the sky and see Wade standing on top of the building before jumping down after me.

My heart skips a beat when I see him jump off the building.

"WADE NO!" I screamed in alarm, but still reached my hand out towards him.

He's so far away.

Can he make it to me?

I look back down at the ground and see it getting closer to me.

The pavement is practically taunting me with how much closer it's getting. I turn back to face Wade, who's still a good amount of distance away from me.

There's no way it can be done.

There's not enough time.

It's over.

I'm dead as we speak.

I blink out tears as they rise out of my eyes and go into the air while Wade tries to reach for me.

My heart is beating out of my chest.

My palms are sweating and I feel my heart swell as I look up at him and think back to how much time we've spent together.

Times when we've spent the day on the couch watching tv, arguing over stupid things, but then getting over it an hour later, taking spontaneous walks at two in the morning on the weekends because we felt like it, breaking in at night and skinny dipping at our local pool, all of the dumb, but lovable times we've had together.

I would never have that again and it made me cry even more.

I close my eyes and, with my hand still reaching out to him, I scream, "I'm sorry, Wade!"

I whimper as I repeat, "I'm sorry," softly to myself, waiting for my body to be crushed from the impact of the concrete below.

Thu-thump.

I'm sorry, Wade.

Thu-thump.

I should have told you how much I care about you.

Thu-thump, Thu-thump.

I lied and told you I didn't want you anymore.

Thu-thump, Thu-thump.

I don't want that, I just want...

Thu-thump, Thu-thump, Thu-thump.

I just want...

Thu-thump.

Thu-thump.

Thu-thump.

.

..

...

..

.

"Sorry for what?"

My eyes shot open to see Wade grasp my hand then pull me to him.

Even though I grab hold of him, I looked up at Wade as I yelled over the wind, "Wade, what are you doing?!"

He didn't answer me and instead turns around to have his back facing the pavement, which was very close to us now, before yelling, "Spidey! Catch!"

Before I could even call Wade's name, I'm hurled up into the air only to be grabbed by Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man?!" I said in surprise and he tightened his grasp on me as he shot another web towards a skyscraper nearby.

I look down and see Wade looking at us. I thrash in Spider-Man's grasp as I scream, "We have to go back! We need to get Wade! You need to save him!"

"He'll be okay! I promise! We need to get you out of here first!" He says to me as he swings past a building, "No! Go back! Please!" I scream as I started to move and thrash in Spider-Man's hold on me more.

Why?!

Why isn't he helping him?!

He needs to save him!

Wade, please!

Don't leave me!

Wade gives me one last wave as he is in the midst of trying to say something, "I always wanted to go-"

.

..

...

..

.

My jaw drops open.

Tears are going down my cheeks.

I thought seeing Robert die was horrible.

But this...

Wade...he's...

Wade's...

"NO!" I scream with all of my heart as I start to thrash more against Spider-Man and he starts to lose his grip on me.

"Emily! Please! He's fine! Calm down!"

I don't even hear him at this point.

Time has slowed down.

All I see is blood on the pavement, broken limbs, and Wade, lifeless on the ground.

I give out one last scream before I finally push off of Spider-Man and go down towards the ground once more, the last thing I felt was a strong tug on my back before I passed out.

To Be Continued~


	32. Chapter 31

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Thirty

It's pitch black, I can't see anything, kind of like if I was laying down and staring at the darkness in an empty room.

I can hear what's going on around me, people are talking, there's a monitor next to me that's annoyingly beeping in my ear, and the shuffling of feet are going in and out of this room constantly.

Where am I?

What happened to me?

The last thing I remember was Wade throwing me to Spider-man.

Flashes of what happened to Wade after start to go through my head and I openly weep at the vivid picture I was getting. I stir in my sleep, and while I'm not awake, people in the room I'm in notice my fidgeting.

"She's moving!" A man said and then I hear a sigh of relief before a woman said, "Thank God, now Wade won't have a reason to kill us,"

Wade?

Why are they talking about him like that? He's dead, isn't he?

I squint in the darkness as my head starts to clear. I'm slowly regaining my consciousness and I open my eyes to see bright white lights that came off as blurry to me.

I close them again before trying for a second time to open my eyes, seeing the room a bit more clearly this time. I blink a few more times before registering where I was.

I was at a hospital.

What déjà vu, it reminds me of the time that Wade had his mental break down.

My heart skips a beat when I think back on that day and sit up too quickly, regretting it instantly because my head starts to spin.

I groan as I reach up and gently grasp my forehead, trying to still the spinning room in front of me. I feel a hand place itself on my shoulder as I'm trying not to vomit.

"You should lay back, take it easy for now, Emily,"

I open my eyes as I drop my hand and see a young man with brown hair and glasses sitting next to me.

He's tan, muscular, has a goatee, and was looking up at me with gentle brown eyes. I blinked a few times before I spoke to him, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

He drops his hand to rest it on his lap, "I'm Tony Stark, but everyone knows me as Iron Man,"

My eyes widen, "You're Iron Man? The Iron Man?"

He nods with a small smile, gesturing to the suit he was wearing without the metal mask on.

"Well," I hear a woman say from my left and a blonde walks in with a tray of food in her hands. She's thin, average height and dresses like a secretary.

"Now that you're awake, you can eat a bit before getting up and walking," she says and Tony points to her as he spoke, "This is my girlfriend, Pepper,"

She smiles kindly at me while laying down the tray of food beside the bed I was on. I just nod to her as I look around the room I'm in. I was right, it's a hospital, and there's another guy in the corner of the room.

I couldn't see his face very clearly, but he looked exhausted, his clothes were crisped and a dark brown color, as if he had been lit on fire previously but it was put out quickly.

I shudder at the sight of it and try to not think about how that would feel as I turn my attention back to Tony and Pepper, now sitting next to each other.

She's smiling at me as she says, "So you're Emily Sanders," I raise my eyebrows at her before I ask, "Yes, how do the two of you know my name?"

Pepper crosses her legs as she laid her hands on her black pencil skirt as she spoke, "Wade and Tony have spoken before and he's told Tony about you before,"

I grind my teeth as she says Wade's name and I reply coldly, "Could you please stop talking about Wade? It's already hard enough as it is for me without hearing someone saying his name,"

Pepper and Tony look at each other in confusion before Tony looks at me, "Did no one tell you that Wade has a healing factor?"

I scoff at his question, "Oh please, don't tell me his healing factor could heal him fast enough to recover from a fall like that,"

He raises his eye brow at me, "Would you be surprised if I told you yes?"

I look down at him in confusion. How? How could Wade recover from that?

I mean, it's hard to believe in a healing factor for starters, but for me to believe that Wade could survive that? Is it even possible?

My hands start to shake as I let the information set in.

He's okay, Wade's okay.

I feel a droplet land on the bed sheet before soaking through to my jeans and I dab at my eye to see that I was crying. I look back at Tony and Pepper to see then looking at me worryingly.

"I have to go see him," I say as I remove the sheet and start to swing my legs off of the bed.

"See him? But you just woke up," Pepper says as she reaches over and pauses my motion momentarily.

I look up at her and say, "I'm sorry, I know I should stay in bed, but I just really need to see him right now,"

I push her hands away as I am about to stand, but Tony pushes gently on my shoulders, "Please, Emily, if Wade knew that you were moving right now when you were still recovering he'd kill me,"

"If Wade knows me at all, he won't care that I'm getting up because he knows I'm not the type of person to wait. When I want something, I get it, and what I want right now, right this very second, is to see Wade," I say as I try to shrug out of Tony's grasp, but then Pepper takes my hands.

"Sweetie, we know you want to see him, but you need to let your body wake up, you need to eat, get some strength before you see him," she tried to explain to me, but I just shake my head as my eyes get watery again.

Why don't they understand?

All I want is to see him! Is that so much to ask for?

I shook my head again before saying, "You don't understand, I've lost so much time already, for years I didn't see him, I can't let another minute pass me by, please!" I look up at them as tears cascaded down my face, staining them as I spoke in short breaths, "If you care at all, then please, help me find him, but if you aren't going to help then get the fuck out of my way!" I finish as I push both of them away before attempting to stand up only to collapse onto the floor with a hard 'thud'.

Ow, what the hell?

I raise my head and try to get back on my feet, but my legs feel like lead.

What? The fuck did they give me to make my legs so numb?

"Emily, you need to get back to bed, the drugs haven't completely worn off yet, here," Pepper says as she leans down and reaches her hand out to me, "Let me help you up,"

I shook my head, "No," I said as I started to crawl my way near the exit, "Emily, what are you doing?!" Tony exclaims and I grit my teeth as the pain of dragging my heavy legs is starting to get to me, I reply, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to go see him,"

Pepper tries to lean down and pick me up multiple times, but I would either push her hands away or shrug them off.

She's getting really frustrated, but I don't care, if she isn't going to help me, then I'll just do it myself. I pull myself maybe three more times before Tony walks up in front of me, right in front of the door, sweat is dripping down my forehead as I look up at him and he offers his hand to me.

Before I instinctually push it away Tony says, "Come on, I'll help you get to him,"

I instantly relax as I hear Pepper complain, "Tony, what are you doing?"

He shifts his gaze to look at her, his hand still stretched to me and I grabbed it as he spoke to her.

"She's going to do what she wants, obviously, there's no stopping her. She's either going to get to him in pain or with my help, so I would rather her see him without hurting herself. Besides, I would do the same thing if I were in her place," he finishes as he drapes my arm over my shoulder and grasps my side.

I inhale a short, painful breath, but look at Tony once the pain subsided and nod to him, letting him know I was okay.

He returns my nod with his own before turning the knob and pushing it open. It stays propped open as we start taking small, slow steps out the door.

I cringe every few steps, but I was grateful that Tony was doing this. If my breath started to get shorter, he would pause and let me collect myself before continuing.

Each step feels like a mile, my legs are so heavy and my body is literally shaking as we walk. He keeps peeking at me from the corner of his eye, but I shake my head or tell him I was fine even though I wasn't.

Each inhale of breath is like a sharp knife cutting into my stomach, my feet are dragging behind me, my arms veins are popping out because I'm so tense with all of the pain coursing through me.

But it will be so worth it.

To know that he's okay, I would take on double the amount of pain if it meant that I could see Wade.

I cry out a painful moan as I feel my right leg get caught on something, making me lose balance and I let my grip on Tony go.

Once I let go of Tony I crash into the wall next to me with my shoulder, my head hitting the wall next, and due to my legs being anchors at this point, I start to slide down the wall.

No, I can't be weak.

Wade isn't weak, he's strong, he jumped off of a building for me, I can't be weak.

I somehow push on the balls of my feet, feeling my legs tremble as I start to slide back up the wall, tears streaming down my face as I fight through the immense pain I was experiencing. My legs are on fire and thankfully I didn't have to suffer through it for very long.

My arm is picked up and thrown back over Tony's shoulder as he pulls me close to his hip.

I lean against him more this time, my body wanting to collapse to the ground at any moment, and I feel him start to move even though I was barley even trying to pick up my feet.

I'm so tired.

I'm so tired.

Where is he?

I just want to see him.

We turn a corner and Tony loosens his grip on me. My head was resting on his shoulder previously so when I look up, I feel my pain subside.

There he is.

Wade, in all of his red jump suit glory, standing just a few steps in front of me.

"Hey babe," he says and I straighten up before letting go of Tony. He tightens his grip on me, but I look at him with a weak smile, "It's okay, I can do it,"

He looks at me and Wade hesitantly before nodding and letting me go slowly, in case if I collapse soon after.

I hold my hands out to keep me balanced as I make my way to him. Wade stays perfectly still, probably knowing that I want to make my way to him rather than the other way around.

He waits for me as I slowly get to him, my legs staggering as I reach for him, feeling my legs just about ready to give out on me. He takes my hand before tugging me the rest of the small distance between us.

My hands let go of his and make their way up to his masked face. He closes his eyes as he leans into my hand, and I smile, but feel a tear roll down my cheek as the pain starts to lay down heavy on me.

My body starts to shake again and I groan in pain as I finally let my knees cave in on me, the remaining bit of strength I had left in me finally leaving me.

As I fall to the floor Wade follows and catches me before I touch the ground.

He seats me on his legs and has me facing him so I can keep a close distance. I lean in closer and stroke his covered cheek, closing my eyes as I let myself soak in the moment, enjoying the comforting silence. He leans his forehead against mine as he strokes my thighs lightly with his fingertips.

"You're alive," I breathe and he nods, "Yeah, I'm okay," he says quietly and I nod in return. I lean back a bit so that I could pull up the bottom of his mask, feeling him tense, but I ignore it since I know he'll feel better when he knows I won't be taking off the whole mask.

I stop when the mask lifts over his nose a bit and lean down to kiss those soft scarred lips, feeling him relax his previously tense muscles.

He parts his lips against mine, brushing them lightly, most likely worried that he was going to hurt me. I take the kiss slowly, I don't want to rush this, I want to cherish it, enjoy this moment as much as I can.

He must have felt the same because he reaches up and pulls me closer from the small of my back before running his fingertips up and down my back as he would pull his lips away from mine momentarily to just brush his tongue against my lower lip, making me gasp quietly.

After a few more small kisses we pull away and just look at each other, a feeling of comfort washes over me and while it feels like nothing could ruin this moment, it's ruined with an awkward cough.

Wade and I look behind me to see Pepper and Tony standing nearby somewhat uncomfortable.

"Listen, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but Emily needs to get back to bed, the drugs haven't worn off and she needs to rest before trying to walk again,"

"Always have to be the superficial one, don't you, Pepper?" Tony asks in a sarcastic tone as he rolls his eyes, but Pepper just ignores him and Wade nods.

"Okay, back to bed with you," Wade says playfully as he picks me up bridal style, but I feel a sudden feeling of fear fall on me.

Will Wade stay with me when I go back to the hospital bed?

Or is he going to leave again?

Where will he go if he does?

Will he be safe?

I tighten my grip on him, resting my head on his shoulder as I feel my eyes get watery again, "Please don't leave me alone in there,"

Wade looks down at me confused before I answer, "I really want you...to stay with me,"

He doesn't say anything, but tightens his grip on me as he takes me back to the room I was just in. I pull myself closer to him, afraid that his silence was because he didn't want to stay in the room with me, but when he sets me down on the bed, he gets in it too.

He climbs on it to lay beside me, cuddling up against me with my back facing him.

I instantly relax when he does that and after he wraps his arm around my waist, I lace our fingers together.

I feel him lean forward a bit to kiss my neck, "Don't worry, I'll be here as long as you need me," he says and with those comforting words, I fall back asleep.

To Be Continued~


	33. Chapter 32

Hey guys! So very exciting news. This will be a mega load of chapters! I've finished editing the rest of the story so I'm gonna post them all. I hope you guys have grabbed some tissues because you're about to get on an emotional roller coaster. Now on with the story! Remember guys, all of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Thirty One

Once I knew that Emily fell asleep, I got up and made my way downstairs to the reception desk.

The receptionist that saw me walk out of the building almost three days ago is there typing on her computer.

I walk up to her, leaning on the marble counter and ask, "Which room is the therapist in today?"

She looks up at me confused, moving her hand to tuck her dark brown hair behind her ear. Her caramel colored skin has a few wrinkles as she stares back at me, "What therapist?" She asks and I roll my eyes at her.

"Lady, it's been a long day, I was talking to him just a couple of days ago. Where's the therapist?"

"We've never had a therapist work for Stark Tower before, could you maybe tell me his name?" She asks and I say, "Of course, his name was...," I pause as I try to recall his name.

"It was..." I start again, but can't grasp the name. The receptionist waits patiently and I put my hands up, "I remember, just give me a minute!" I say frantically, but don't remember it. Neither of us introducing each other when I met him nor do I remember him giving me a card so I could call him.

"Well, if I may Mr. Deadpool-,"

"It's CAPTAIN Deadpool!" I exclaim, but after we stare back at each other in silence for a few minutes, I chuckle before saying, "Nah, just Deadpool, what were you saying?"

She sighs as she tries to keep her composure.

"Honestly, when you came here last all I remember is you going into the office a few doors down and you started talking to yourself," she says and now it was my turn to give her a confused look.

I bring my hand up to my jaw, resting it there as I say, "So you're telling me...that I sat in one of the offices and just talked to myself for like three hours?!"

She nods and I groan.

Jesus, I mean this is low, like I love talking to myself and all, but that is just pathetic.

I sigh as I walk away from her, "Thanks for the help,"

She tries to ask me if there's anything else that she can do for me, but before she can finish her sentence, I hear a deep voice calling my name.

"Wilson,"

I turn to see Nick Furry in all of his trench coat glory with his arms behind his back.

"Fetty Wap! How've you been, eyepatch?" I ask as I drape my arm around his shoulder, but he turns his head to stare at me before saying, "Get your hand off of me,"

"Sounds good," I say as I move my arm back to my side.

"So what's up, buttercup? I know you didn't just call me to chit chat," I say and he nods, "Right you are, other than Wolverine here and there, I don't know what poor soul would want to chat with you," he says and I nod in agreement. It's true, the only person who really likes spending time with me is Emily which, of course, I'm not complaining about.

"It's about, Emily," he explains and I squint my eyes at him, automatically feeling myself tense.

I cross my arms over my chest, "What about her?" I say defensively and he rolls his eye, heh, fucking Fetty Wap, or pirate, but I'm the only pirate here! I'm fucking captain Deadpool!

Eh, still doesn't sound good.

"Calm down, Wilson, I want to make an offer for the both of you,"

I raise my eyebrows, well my nonexistent ones, thank you Weapon X, in confusion before saying, "What kind of offer?"

To Be Continued~


	34. Chapter 33

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Thirty Two

Waking up for the second time wasn't very pleasant. My eyes open slowly and after a few blinks my vision clears. When I look down and don't see Wade's hand, I roll over to see an empty space next to me.

"Wade?" I say, more to myself than anything, but then I hear mumbled voices in the hall.

I shift to a sitting position before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. My heart starts to race and I hope that the drugs have worn off by now.

With a silent prayer in mind, I push off the bed and try to stay balanced. I stand and wait for my legs to give out, but they don't.

Before I could give a sigh of relief, my legs start to shake a bit and I lean forward to have my hands against the wall.

Damn it. Well, at least they don't hurt anymore, they're just tired.

I slump against the wall, sliding my hands along the side as I slowly make my way to the door to hear who's talking.

"Just give it a thought. They could use someone like her,"

"I told you no, Fury, that's the end of it," I hear Wade say and I lean against the door frame to see

Wade speaking to a man with an eyepatch. Wade looks pissed as he stands in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

The man with the eyepatch sighs, "Then what are you gonna tell her?" He asks and Wade quickly replies, "Nothing,"

I make a puzzled look as I wonder who they're speaking about, "Nice relationship you have there, you won't even tell her what happened after weapon X?" The man says sarcastically and Wade shakes his head.

"I've already told her about what happened after Weapon X,"

Fury raises his eyebrows questioningly at Wade, "Everything?" he asks and Wade pauses.

I blink as I wonder why it's taking Wade so long to answer him.

I thought he did tell me everything.

Wasn't Weapon X and helping the Avengers it?

Was there more that I didn't know?

And why keep it from me? Of all people, I would understand the most.

I take a step forward and lean against the wall with an extended arm as I say, "What haven't you told me?"

Wade's head whips around to look at me with wide eyes and the man in front of him simply glances over at me.

"Emily," Wade says in surprise then turns back to Fury, "You knew she was there, didn't you?!" He says angrily before grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the wall.

"Whoa, Wade, stop!" I say as I try to run over to him, but my legs start to shake and I lose my balance.

Before I fall to the ground, Wade turns to grab me and pull me close to him.

I hold onto his arm as he fastens it around my hips, my legs shaking again as I try to steady myself.

Fury holds up his hands to Wade, "I didn't know she was there, that was just good timing for me," he says and Wade practically growls at him, but instead adjusts me against his hip and then proceeds to take me back to bed.

I plant my feet and bring us to a halt.

"Emily?" Wade says my name curiously and I turn my head to look up at him.

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask and he sighs, "Honestly, babe, it's nothing,"

"Then why can't you tell me?" I retort and he bites his tongue on my statement. I shake my head,

"Wade, what haven't you told me?" I ask again and he picks me up a bit to then quickly seat me on the edge of the hospital bed. He kneels in front of me, taking my hands in his and says as he looks up at me.

"Babe, do you, ugh, remember how I told you that after weapon X I started working for the Avengers?"

"Yes," I answer quickly and he nods, "Well, before that, I did a couple of...odd jobs," he says hesitantly and I give him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that people hired me to do some work for them, work that I took because I really needed cash and fast," he admits

"What, like, being a body guard?" I ask and he nods after contemplating my words for a few moments, "Yeah, body guard, and security, things like that," he agrees.

I give him a puzzled look before saying, "But then-"

"That's not true, Wilson,"

I turn my head to see Fury leaning on the door frame. I switch my focus back to Wade and see him leering at him.

"Fury! What the fuck?!" He says and Fury shrugs, "She deserves to know, Wade, just like she deserve to know about the job that I can offer her,"

"A job?" I say, perking up a bit when I hear him say that and Wade immediately turns back to me.

"No," he says sternly while pointing his finger at me and turning back to Fury to do the same thing before I can say anything.

"No, no, no. I told you that I don't want her to have anything to do with it," he says as he gets to his feet to face Fury, almost chest to chest.

"I don't want her to be anywhere near Shield, The Avengers, or X-Men," he declares, wagging his finger in front of Fury's face and Fury responds by grabbing his finger and bending it backwards.

My body shivers at the sound of the bones cracking loudly and Wade yells.

"What the fuck, Fury?!" He complains as he holds his finger, "She could help us, Wade, and to not even let her decide for herself is rude on your part,"

"I'm not being rude! I'm trying to protect her!" Wade yells before crying out a small ow.

"You're sheltering her," Fury states and Wade growls out, "No I'm not! You're just putting her in a dangerous situation!"

To emphasis his point, Wade points his finger to Fury, but the finger just sags down limply when he does.

The finger jiggles a little bit, but before either of them could start talking again, I yell, "Would someone PLEASE tell me what the FUCK is going on?!"

They both turn to look at me and I sigh, rubbing my forehead with my hand soothingly before saying, "Please, I've had a long day as it is, so could SOMEBODY start talking?"

I look between the two of them, but Wade just keeps his mouth shut, for once.

That's when Fury starts, "Your boyfriend was a bounty hunter after Weapon X,"

"Fury!" Wade growls and my jaw drops.

Bounty hunter? What the fuck?!

Fury shakes his head, "No, Wilson, she should know," he says and I look down at Wade in surprise.

"You were a bounty hunter?!" I say in shock and he sighs, but eventually nods, "Yes, but I only did it for money! I didn't do it for fun, I was broke after Weapon X, and it paid well," he says to me before holding my hands in his.

I bite my bottom lip as I listen to him more, "Listen, Fury has a job for you, but I don't want you to take it,"

I roll my eyes, "Why?" I ask in annoyance, "It's dangerous, working for any company like the Avengers and the X-Men means that you're putting a target on your back, whether you work in the back or not," he says and my jaw drops.

"He wants me to work for them?" I ask in astonishment and Wade shakes his head, "Yes, for X-Men, but that's not the point, Emily! The point is that you shouldn't do it,"

"Why not? You do it all the time," I argue and his left hand lets mine go and clenches into a fist, "It's not the same, Emily, I'm immortal, you can still get hurt," he says and I shake my head.

"You get hurt too, Wade," I say and he slams his fist against the bed.

"It's not the same, God damn it! I can regenerate!" He lifts his fist and it shakes, wanting to hit something again, but not knowing what in particular.

Most people would probably terrified right now, but I know better. Wade's frustrated right now, but he wouldn't lay a finger on me.

He releases a breath that he was holding in before slumping forward to have his forehead against my shoulder, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you for good,"

My eyes widen at his words and I look down to see his eyes closed, arm wrapping around my waist loosely as he says, "I know you could do it, but if something were to ever happen to you, then I would blame myself because I didn't try hard enough. Because I didn't keep you safe," he finally admits and I look towards the door to see Fury gone.

I sigh as I make Wade look up at me. I place my hand on his cheek, trying to look past his mask and at him instead, "I'm not going anywhere, Wade," I say and he starts, "But-"

"No," I cut him off, "No more worries, no more 'what ifs', I'm here for good, and I know that we'll be okay. Whatever this job entails, there will probably be someone there to protect me," I say, trying to easy his stress, but he shakes his head.

"The only person that I want protecting you is me, if I'm honest,"

I cup his cheeks and say, "Then come with me," practically begging him as I look into his pale blue eyes.

I lean in and places my forehead against his and repeat myself, "Come with me, Wade. Please, I don't want to be without you either,"

He sighs, closing his eyes as he reaches up and lays his hand on top of mine.

My heart is going at a slow pace, but it's thudding painfully. I don't know if it's out of nerves or because of my feelings for him which I'm slowly realizing only grew stronger with each year that passed.

"Okay," he says and I come back to reality when I hear that. He nods, opening his eyes to look at me before repeating, "Okay, let's do it,"

I smile and lean down to place my lips on his, bringing us together in a small, but emotional kiss.

He pulls me closer, his hands finding their way on my hips, and even though the kiss started out innocent, it was quickly changing.

There's heat building in this kiss, it becomes more desperate as we start to grasp at each other.

My hand reaches for the zipper on his suit while his reached under my gown to grab at my ass.

"This is happening right now, right?" Wade asks and I nod, pulling him back down to keep this fire we've created going. He pulls away again to move the cameras to face the wall, lock the door, then turn off the lights before pushing me down on the hospital bed.

I give a mental thanks to my body for finally processing the medicine as I wrap my legs around Wade's hips. He grasps them, moving his hips against mine as we pick up where we left off.

Knocks come to the door, but we just laugh and continue as they start yelling through the door.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT HERE! WE HAVE OTHER PATIENTS THAT NEED THAT ROOM!"

Wade groans and yells over his shoulder, "Well tell them to get in line!"

I just chuckle to myself before grabbing his chin and turning his head back to mine.

To Be Continued~


	35. Chapter 34

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Thirty Three

As the years go by, a lot of things have changed. I guess the best place to start is how I properly proposed to Emily.

After she was given the okay to leave the hospital, Emily and I got back to how it used to be. We moved all of her things in, not that she had too many to put away, mostly clothes.

Fury spoke to the cripple, I mean, Charles Xavier, about Emily and I working at the school and, being the level headed person he is, he accepted us as the newest teachers.

Emily started teaching the students that were regular humans how to work with computers while

I taught combat to both humans and mutants.

I'm not gonna say that was the perfect teacher because I would be lying. There were days that I didn't show up to class because I didn't feel like going, and there were some days that I would have the kids face off against me, which wasn't the best idea in hindsight.

The nurse knew me by name after a week of being at the school.

What was nice was that Emily got off of work before I did and when I walk back to our apartment, she's there to greet me.

I was always welcomed by a warm hug and a small kiss on the cheek before we would go to the kitchen and make dinner together.

Well, to be honest, SHE made dinner and I just helped whenever there was a task that didn't involve fire.

I knew for a while that I wanted to marry her, but I wanted to give it some time before asking.

Before I realized it, a year had gone by and I thought that it was finally time to think of the proposal.

I remember before that I didn't want to make it a big deal, but that was before the cancer, the break up, and other shit, so it should be special this time.

Well, as special as I could make something, which usually just involves an excessive amount of swearing and crude jokes.

The Deadpool specialty, as I call it!

It didn't take me long to think of something that would take her off guard, but I needed help.

On March thirty first, I walked into Wolverine's office and hugged him from behind.

"Wolfie! I missed you!" I say, but he pushes me away, "What do you want, Wilson?" He groans, cleaning up the few paper on his desk and I sit on his desk as he does, "Aw, Chewie, that's no way to talk to your best friend!"

He rolls his eyes, "Are you ever going to run out of dog, hair, or animal jokes for me?" He asks sarcastically and I replied, "Well, technically Chewbacca is its own species or Wookies, so it's not an animal. But," I raised my finger in the air to add emphasis on the 'but'.

"The answer to your question is no," I finish and he just stares at me with an annoyed expression, "What do you want?" He repeats and I lean in a bit as I say, "I need your help,"

He shakes his head as he walks out of his classroom and into the hallway, "Nope, last time that I helped you, I regretted it immediately. Never again, Wilson," he dismisses me and I follow behind as I groan.

"God, one pipe bomb and NOBODY trusts you again! I swear, people are so finicky. However!" I exclaim before picking up my pace to then be in front of him.

I place my hands on his shoulders as I go on, "I promise, this is something for Emily, not for fun,"

"For, Emily?" He asks as he looks at me confused. I nod before looking around my surroundings to make sure no one could hear what I was about to say.

Once I know the coats is clear, I lean in and say, "I'm gonna propose to her,"

Wolverine's quiet as he looks at me puzzled. I stare back for a few minutes, confused by his silence, "Was it something I said?" I ask and he shakes his head a bit.

"Sorry, I just didn't take you for the 'settling down' type," he explains and I nod, "Yeah, I could see that, but anyway!" I exclaim again as I shake his shoulders a bit, making him growl softly at me.

"I want you to help me with it!" I finish and he sighs before pushing my arms away and then crossing his own over his chest, "What's your plan?" He asks and I grin as I go on to tell him all of the blue prints and ideas I had.

It took us about an hour to finalize the plan and we agreed on the course of action.

Emily wasn't gonna know what hit her, on April 1st, April Fools day, I walk into my classroom and pretended to be exhausted. On days that I was tired, the kids just knew that we were either watching a movie, no notes, or we'd be doing nothing.

So when I walk into the classroom looking groggy, half of the class gets their cellphones out while the other half get out their tablets and laptops to start playing games.

Everything was going according to plan so far, Emily's class would be about a quarter of the way through by now, so I was on time.

Wolverine knew that he had to wait until twelve to barge into the classroom, but it's only eleven.

I'm jittery, but trying to look as sleepy as I can for my students to have a genuine reaction to the proposal.

As twelve o'clock comes, I'm sinking into my desk chair, a blanket that I keep in the bottom drawer is draped over my chest, and I'm waiting for Wolverine.

Before the number four changed to five on the clock, telling me that he's almost five minutes late, I hear footsteps making their way down the hall.

Three loud bangs occur on my door and I fake a groan as I get up and sluggishly make my way towards it, leaving my blanket behind. I turn the knob and swing the door open to show

Wolverine glaring at me. I rub nonexistent sleep out of my eyes and say, "Hey, Wolfie, what's up?"

"What's up?!" He growls before shoving a piece of paper in my face, "You gave all of my students a copy of the exam that I spent two weeks making!"

I roll my eyes, "Calm down, one of your students was telling me that your tests were too hard, so I helped them out, what's the big deal anyway? Good grades are good grades, aren't they?" I say as I turn to slowly walk back to my desk.

He grabs my arm and pulls me back, "Good grades are only great if no more than half of the class gets one hundreds, not the entire classroom! People are gonna think that I go easy on my students!"

"Well that's not my problem, claws!" I retort as I push him away from me and he clenched his fist, "Don't lay another finger on me, Deadpool," he warns me and I grin.

"Or what? You're not gonna do anything, this school won't allow it," I say and he shakes his head, "I mean it, Wilson, watch that fucking mouth of yours or else," he warns me again and I scoff at him.

"Or what? You're gonna pierce me like a fucking skewer?" I joke and he shakes his head.

"No, I'm just gonna take your hand off," he states bluntly and I give him a questioning look, but before I could say anything, Wolverine grabs my wrist and slices my hand off with his claws.

I scream and drop to my knees as I search for my hand.

The kids start screaming as they watch blood pour out of my wrist and I keep yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK, WOLVERINE! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

He groans as he puts his claws away, pulling out a rag and picking up my still twitching hand.

He wrapped it up really tight after placing the ring in the palm of that hand with his back turned to the class so no one saw.

With his free hand he pulled me to my feet, "Alright, now that that's out of my system, let's get you to the nurse," he said and I shook my head as we made our way to Emily's office instead.

"Wade, the nurses' office is this way!" Wolverine yells and I grab my hand that's wrapped up before running into her office, "Emily's nicer than her!" I yell before knocking repeatedly on the door.

Wolverine groaned a 'God damn it, Wade', but grins as he watches the scene unfold.

"Emily let me in! Wolves gone wild clawed off my hand!" I yell and she sighs, "Wade, I know it's April Fools day, you're not gonna get me," she says flatly and I grin to myself.

I knew that she wouldn't fall for it on today, she won't be expecting what's about to happen.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" I yell before turning the knob and walking into her classroom and when the kids see me, half of them scream while the other half either gagged or threw up. Emily turns her head in my direction and her jaw drops.

The round glasses on the bridge of her nose drop a bit when she sees me and I internally groan to myself.

Shit, I didn't think that she was going to look NICE today! Fuck! Now I'm gonna get blood all over her black mini skirt and orange top. She's gonna be SO pissed! Oh well, 'the price of love', I'll say.

"I told you!" I exclaimed and she runs over to me, her black with a red sole underneath stilettos clicking each step, and grabs my arm.

"Why did you come to MY office?! Go to the nurse!" she yelled and I shook my head, "No, you're nicer to me than she is," I explained and she glared at me, my blood flowing a little bit slower now that the wound has been open for so long.

"I'm nicer to you than EVERYONE!" She yells, waving her free arm in exaggeration to emphasis her point. I groan in annoyance.

"Whatever, can you just check my hand and make sure that it's still in tack?" I ask her as I bring up the wrapped up severed hand.

She gagged, "What? Fucking NO, Wade! That's disgusting!" she exclaims and pushes my arm away, "Emily, please?! It's my dominant hand!" I whine and she looks down at my severed left hand and then back at me in confusion, "I thought you were right handed?"

Ugh, me and my big mouth.

I shake my head, "Same difference, could you please check it already?!" I yell and she growls back, "FINE! But I'm not doing this ever again, got it?!"

"Yes, yes, yes, that's fine, now please open it!" I exclaim again, but feel my heartbeat pick up as I watched her unfold the cloth around it in anticipation.

She unravels the knot Wolverine made and then starts to peel back the layers of blood soaked cloth.

Eventually, you can see my curled up hand, but when she removes the last fold of cloth, my hand twitches to reveal the ring, but before she saw the ring, Emily screams bloody murder.

I covered my ears along with at least half of the class, the other half were still puking.

After a minute or two, Emily finally stops screaming and I cry out, "Damn you have some pipes on you! You could be Black Canary's rival for fucks sake,"

She ignores me and takes a closer look at my flexed hand now and sees in the palm of it a ring.

The band is silver with a small diamond in the middle and two even smaller rubies next to it, one for each side.

She groans as she sits back on her legs, "Jesus Christ, Wade! You didn't have to go this fucking far for a proposal!" She exclaims and I chuckle, "But I wanted to do it today, and I knew that you wouldn't believe me unless I made it convincing, so I asked Wolfenstein if he would-"

She cuts me off by pulling on my suit and bringing me down for a kiss.

I let what I was saying go and lean in closer to have my right arm wrap around her waist, brining us closer.

After a couple of small kisses, she pulls back to place her forehead against mine and said, "You're such an idiot sometimes, but I fucking love you for it,"

I chuckle and take her hand in mine, "Baby, being an idiot is my specialty," I reply before going in for another kiss.

Some of the kids start clapping or whistling as they congratulate us. My class had come over and taken pictures of us.

And yes, I went to the nurses office immediately after that, but Emily went with me, making sure that the ring was clean of my blood before putting it on, of course.

The rest of the day went off pretty normally, Emily went back to teaching her lesson and I hung out with my students Wolverines class. We talked about how we planned the proposal and why I wanted it to be the way it went.

That night when I walked in, Emily was setting the table, still in her mini skirt and heels. I grinned to myself as I went up behind her and dragged my fingertips up her thighs.

She gasped, but didn't move as I moved my mask before leaning down to give her neck kisses.

As I bite her neck, my hands grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against me, "I think we should commemorate our engagement," I growl into her ear and she turns her head to flash me a grin over her shoulder.

"Wow, commemorate, that's a big word for you," she teases me and I spin her around before pulling her up to sit on my hips. I carried her to the bedroom and lay her down and start pulling on the zipper of my suit.

"I've learned some more vocabulary thanks to you," I say and once my suit starts to slide down my torso, Emily moves up and practically peels it off of me.

I leaned down once we gotten our clothes off to kiss her as my hands wandered. She digs her finger nails into my back and I move down to give her neck attention, "You know," I start to say and continue in between kissed and bites.

"I really don't want to have a wedding," I admit and she surprised me by saying, "Me neither," I pull back to look down at her confused, "Really? I thought a lot of girls wanted some big celebration and ceremony for this kind of stuff,"

She shrugs, "Most, but honestly," she pauses in the middle of her sentence to reach up and stroke my cheek, "As long as I'm legally married to you, I don't care. If we celebrate than I would rather it be between us, not with a bunch of people that I may or may not know," she explains and I nod, mulling over her words.

"Besides, weddings are expensive and overrated as it is," she says as she lifts up and bites my bottom lip, causing a shiver to roll down my spine.

I push all thoughts of a wedding away and put all of my focus towards her.

Thank god it was Friday or I wouldn't have slept a wink that night.

To Be Continued~


	36. Chapter 35

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Thirty Four

After we got the papers to be legally married and our wedding bands came in the mail, Emily and I started to settle down nicely. I would teach, but when I was asked to go on missions, Emily stayed at HQ in case if the group needed any back up or a quick rescue.

Life was good for two years, and then dread set in when Emily got pregnant. Look, don't get me wrong, I love my daughter with all of my heart, but when Emily was pregnant with our second child, it was SO much easier!

When she was pregnant with Ellie, things were so hectic. She was emotional, hungry, and horny all at the same time.

I didn't know what to do! I brought her flowers to make her feel better about having Ellie kick her so much, but then Emily would tell me that I didn't get the flowers that she wanted!

You know, you'd think the thought alone would be enough, but nope! Fucking nope! Not when you're pregnant, it doesn't! You have to get the EXACT ones that she's wants AND have the nice gesture behind it.

I debated strangling her at least twice a week during the last four months of her pregnancy.

I learned very quickly that I could deal with the cravings, those were easy, just buy whatever she's in the mood for in that moment.

Seriously, buy it WHEN SHE CRAVES IT! Not when you think she might, when she is actually craving it. And wort case scenario, if she changes her mind, then at least you'll have it for when she craves it again.

With Xavier, Emily was a veteran, she knew everything that she had to do to keep herself calm.

She had to drink a lot of bottled water, Dasani in particular, have a bucket size worth of caramel popcorn to munch on during the day, and red velvet cake with coconut shavings on top for a late night dessert.

Not only was the first pregnancy difficult, but adjusting to life with a baby was even harder.

Having sex when Ellie was born, couldn't happen in our house because when Ellie fell asleep, she would cry the instant she heard a noise. More often than not, Emily and I had to leave Ellie with Charles or Logan in order to get ANY alone time.

Our sleep schedule was probably the hardest change to make with Ellie. Emily and I decided to switch every two wake ups so that one could get a bit more sleep every time. It didn't help much, but it definitely didn't hurt to get a few more winks in either.

As Ellie grew, I noticed how much she reminded me of Emily, not that it surprised me at all, but she was smart, creative, and sweet.

Then again, it wasn't all roses, one time Emily was working and I took the day off to watch Ellie.

When I was making lunch for us, I turned around every once in a while to see where she was and make sure she wasn't getting into anything.

However, this time I didn't see Ellie and my heart sank. I turned off the burner, even though the grilled cheese was almost done, and got down on all fours to start crawling.

"Ellie?" I called as I made my way out of the small kitchen and heard a small crash before a cute giggle followed. I bolted to the bedroom and found Ellie with a box of my favorite knives on the floor.

She's holding a black Bowie knife and lightly drags her finger across the blade.

"Ellie, no!" I yell and try to stop her, but I don't do it in time. She draws her hand back quickly and starts crying.

I pick her up, letting my knife drop to the ground, and gently rock her, "I'm sorry, Ellie," I sigh, trying to comfort her and she leans into me saying, "Ouchie, Daddy!"

I nod as I walk us back to the kitchen and use my free arm to start digging for a bandaid, "I know it hurts," I acknowledge and she cries for about a half an hour, but when I get the bandaid on her and feed her, she's calmed down considerably.

I smile down, loving her striking green eyes that resembled her mothers, before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was a difficult kid, but a good one. She's stubborn, smart, loud, and fun, it was everything that I hated and loved about her.

Xavier was different. Ellie was a few months past two when we brought Xavier home and Emily and I prepared for the sleep deprivation, the crying, and all of the different techniques we tried on Ellie to get her to fall back asleep, but we didn't need to.

Xavier was a very good sleeper, he didn't cry for too long unless he had ruined his diaper, and just like being rocked to sleep.

As the kids got older, their personalities started to switch. Ellie used to be incredibly loud and fun, but then Xavier became the more carefree and loud one.

Ellie grew up to be more and more like her mother, in both looks and personality. She was getting tall and her brown hair was dropping to her hips which we knew she hated, but she also told us to never cut it.

Her heart shaped face made her look really young for a five year old and although Xavier and Ellie were vastly different in looks and personality, they both had their mothers eyes, which I love.

Xavier was definitely starting to take after me at three with his short brown hair that I used to have and having a big goofy grin on his face.

Unfortunately, after Xavier was born, we had to move. The place that we had at Charles' school was only an apartment and we needed more room.

Emily and I also decided to have the kids go to a normal school for a while because Emily was worried that the kids would get bullied for having parents that teach at their school. I didn't think it was a big deal, but I went along with it anyway.

Things were great, but when Xavier was five and Ellie was seven, Emily got really sick.

She would fall to the ground because her body started to shut down and her muscles always grew stiff after.

She got dizzy easily and I would often find her trying to stand still in the middle of her stride.

I worried about it a lot and even though we went to four separate doctors, they didn't know what they could do for her. They tried different types of treatment and drugs, but none of them worked.

A month after Xavier turned five is when Emily hit rock bottom with her illness. I told the kids that if I wasn't in the room with mommy and she fell than they needed to come and get me when that happened.

One day, Ellie runs into the kitchen screaming, "Daddy! Daddy! Mommy won't get up!"

She pulls on the sleeve of my sweater as she does so and I rolled my eyes, "Sweetie, I already told you, mommy can't get up on her own," I told her and then Xavier runs in, "Daddy, mommy fell asleep!"

I sent him a concerned look as I asked, "What do you mean she fell asleep?"

"Daddy, mommy closed her eyes when she fell, I tried to shake her, but she won't wake up!" Ellie cries, pulling on my sleeve harder and I rush to the back yard.

I open the door and see Emily next to the swing set we set up for the kids, as well as me, and I see Emily curled up on the ground not moving. I run and move her so she's laying on her back to see a gash on the side of her head profusely bleeding.

"Shit!" I dug my cellphone out of my sweat pants and dialed Matt's number.

"Kids! Grab my keys off of the counter, we're going to the hospital!" I yell as I pick up Emily and put my phone on speaker so I can lay it on her lap.

Xavier holds my keys as we make our way to the car, unlocking it as well and helps Ellie move the seat back so Emily can lean back a bit as I take my phone back.

The phone rings three times before Emily's brother finally picks up, "Hey, Wade, what's up?" He asks casually and I put pedal to the metal, "Matt! Emily hit her head when she fell, I'm going to the hospital right now, get your ass over there!"

"Daddy, don't swear!" Ellie yells and I groan. God damn, Emily for trying to keep our kids from cursing because now they're doing it to me!

I ignore her as I hear Matt shuffle on the phone. He yells to his wife that he had to leave and then I hear a door slam on the other end of the line before he says, "I'll meet you there,"

The line cuts and I end the call as I go faster, if that's possible.

We lived about thirty minutes away from the closest hospital, but I got there in only fifteen. They took her to the back immediately and told me to wait since they didn't know if they'd have to operate or not.

Not that I was going anywhere until Matt got here because I wasn't gonna leave the kids here alone.

I sat down in the waiting area with Xavier in my lap and Ellie sitting in the chair beside me.

Xavier was antsy, getting on and off of my lap constantly and asking if he could have money to get candy, but I couldn't speak. My heart was thudding painfully against my chest as I threaded my fingers together on my lap, shaking as I do so.

I ignored Xavier for the most part and that started to bother him, so what does a five year old do to get attention from their parent? They start yelling and smacking their leg apparently.

Before I could do anything, Ellie got out of her seat and grabbed Xavier's wrist before pulling him towards the chairs.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, but Ellie pushed his shoulders down and made him sit in the chair.

"Mommy is sick and you aren't helping! Now stop it!" She yells then sat back down, trying to steady her breathing as she did. Xavier calms down and rubs his wrist soothingly and I smile down at Ellie who's just patiently waiting for a doctor to come out. I ruffled her hair and pull her closer to me as I said, "Thank you,"

Ellie doesn't say anything, but she did smile and that was all I needed to verify that she was okay.

Twenty minutes pass and Matt walks into the ER and sees Xavier sleeping, his head on Ellie's lap.

"Have you heard anything?" Matt asked and I shook my head as my way of telling him no. He sighs, sitting down next to Xavier as he rubs the back of his neck, probably a nervous habit.

We were there for another hour before a doctor finally came out. She's in a white lab coat, her blonde hair is pulled back and her brown eyes skim the clip board in her hands before calling out, "Wade Wilson?"

I jump to my feet as I rush over to her and ask, "How is she?"

She shifts her gaze to my kids and Matt then back to me, "We should talk about this somewhere more private,"

My heart drops at that statement. I nod and follow her as my thoughts start to cloud with negativity.

Something's wrong, Emily isn't okay, but what? Is she sick? Do they have to do some elaborate surgery? Is she going to be okay? Will it take a long time? Will she need rehab? Oh god, will we have the money for that?!

My thoughts are interrupted when the doctor closes the door to her office and offers for me to sit down, but I don't. She turns around to face me before saying with her eyes full of sorrow, "I'm sorry to say this sir, but your wife is dying,"

If my heart was thudding painfully before, it stopped now. I was having major deja vu because this numbing feeling was the exact same as when I heard that the chemotherapy treatment wasn't working.

"Careful," the doctor says with a small raise in her voice because I fell my body getting heavy and I fall back against the wall, the doctor reaching out to hold me up by my arms.

I start to hyperventilate as I reach up and run my face down, feeling my hood start to slide down, but I don't care if she sees my face anyway.

Sweat collects in my palms and I'm shaking as I replay her words in my head over and over again.

My wife is dying, Emily is DYING!

Of all of the scenarios that I could think of, THIS happens instead? No! I don't want this to happen, not to Emily, not to her. If she dies...if she dies...

I slide down the wall and pull my knees up to my chest, "No, not Emily," I said to myself and the doctor bends down to lightly rub my shoulder, trying to offer me any kind of comfort that she could, but it didn't help.

It made me feel lonelier, it made me want Emily to come over and give me a hug.

"You can still go see her, if you want, she's awake for the most part," she says and part of me is scared to.

If I go and see her, I'll have to say goodbye.

Am I ready for that?

No, of course not, what a dumb question.

But if she goes, I don't want her to leave alone, I would rather be there to hold her hand as she dies instead of her facing it scared and alone.

I gulp and nod, still shaking as I get to my feet.

We walk out of her office and into the room that they were keeping Emily in and my heart tore in half when I saw her.

She was hooked up to three different machines, stickers and wires covered every inch of her body and she looked ungodly pale.

The door closes behind me and I know that I'm alone. I walked over to her, pulling up the stool from the desk to her bed. When the stool scratches the floor, Emily stirs before opening her eyes.

She turns her head to where the sound came from and sees me sitting in front of her. She smiles and reaches her hand out to place it on my cheek, "Wade," she says my name in a slightly raspy voice.

I return her smile as I placed my hand over hers.

"Hey," I said and stroke her hand gently. Before she could say anything, I tell her, "The doctor says that you're gonna be okay," I lie.

"She says that you'll have to take another test or two, but then you'll be out of here in a jiffy," I go on, lying through my teeth, but try to put on a convincing smile for her. She sees right through me and shakes her head at me.

"Don't lie to me, Wade, I know that I'm dying," she says plainly and I let all of the pain that I was feeling go in that moment. I move her hand from my cheek and take it in both of my hands before giving her knuckles a kiss.

I start to shake again as I let the tears that I held in for so long fall down my cheeks. She moves a bit to be on her side so that she's facing me more, "Oh, Wade, please don't cry," she pleads and I shake my head.

"Emily, what am I gonna do? We have kids, we've made a family, I don't think that I can take care of them without you," I admit, feeling my heart sink further into my stomach as I say that and she looks up at me lovingly.

"You'll be strong for them," she says, raising her free hand to place on top of mine, "You have to be their strength now because they need you, Wade," she says confidently, but I let her hand go to cover my eyes with my left hand.

"But I don't want to lose you," I say, feeling myself go into a bit of a crying fit as I go on, "I don't want to do this alone, I don't think I'll be able to. I need you, I fucking need you,"

My grip tightens on her hands and I feel them start to shake because of me.

"Wade," she calls my name and I look back down at her to see her green eyes filled up with tears as well and she says, "You don't need me to raise great kids, they're already wonderful on their own. But I know that they'll miss me, and I don't want them to be sad because all three of you gave me a wonderful life,"

She cups both of my cheeks lovingly before continuing, "I love you and I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You made me a wife, a mother, and you gave me an amazing life. I wouldn't change anything that happened to me. I know you're probably thinking that you could have done something differently, but frankly I don't give a shit. I've never been so happy in my life and that's all I could ever ask for,"

She pulls me down and our foreheads touch as she strokes my cheek more, "Just don't forget me, okay?" She says and I nod, feeling fresh tears burn my eyes.

Emily winces in pain, grasping her side and the heart monitor goes crazy. Our eyes widen and tears fall down her cheek as she says, almost panicky, "Wade, kiss me,"

I knew that this was the end and I held her hand tightly as I lean down to kiss her lip one last time.

I had felt pressed for time with some of our kisses in the past, but this was something completely different. I had never wanted a kiss to keep going this badly. I just wanted one more night, one more night to hold her, to love her, to cherish her the way that she deserved.

Her free hand gripped my hoodie tightly, but as the kiss went on, the heart monitor slowed down, her grip started to loosen, until they both completely stopped.

I feel my heart squeeze painfully as I pull away to hold Emily's body closer to me. If I didn't consider myself to be crying before, I definitely was now.

My throat was constructed, I couldn't tell if I was breathing, but I didn't really care at the moment. I moved a piece of Emily's hair out of her face to tuck it behind her ear.

Nurses rushed in and tore me away from her and I probably would have freaked out if I had been aware of what was going on.

I just felt like I was having an out of body experience, people were pulling me every which way and I could hear very muffled voices talking to me, but I couldn't respond.

Eventually, I'm pushed back into the waiting room and I see Matt's head snap up. He looked almost as disheveled as I did, his hair being messy and his scruff uneven, but when he saw me he got to his feet and ran to me.

He pulled my hood up and pulled me in for a hug.

I didn't even notice that it had fallen, but I guess that it was making people in the waiting room pretty uncomfortable so I was glad that Matt did that.

I didn't have much strength to wrap my arms around Matt, but I did return it slightly, there was no way of getting around the hurt expression that I knew painted my face. He knew what happened and just tried his best to comfort me.

I gulp, keeping new tears at bay as I see Xavier and Ellie start whispering their concerns to each other.

"Wade, I never did get to say it, but thank you for being with my sister," he says, tightening his grip and I nod, not able to speak at the moment, "And thank you so much for staying with her while that happened, I don't think that I could have," he finishes and I push him away slightly and I said, "It's because no one else could that I wanted to stay with her,"

Matt's quiet, but he understood where I was coming from. Matt clears his throat and tells me that he has to make a call, most likely to tell his wife about what happened, so I walk back over to my kids.

Ellie sat up straighter when I came over and I get on my knee to be eye level with the two of them.

"Guys, I don't have the best news...mommy went to sleep and I can't wake her up, just like you guys said. She's okay, but she's not coming home with us. Unfortunately, mommy is gone," I said, trying to sound strong for them, but my voice cracked.

Ellie's eyes tested up because she knew what I meant, but Xavier on the other hand didn't.

He reacted like a five year old should, just nodded and said okay, not fully understanding why his sister was so upset.

She practically jumped on me and gave me a tight hug as she cried into my shoulder. I returned her hug, but Xavier pulled on her shirt, "Ellie? Why are you crying?" he asked over and over again, but Ellie couldn't answer him, so I did.

"She's just tired, Xavier. She'll be okay,"

He shrugged and waited for Ellie to stop crying, but that didn't happen. I held her even when I went over all of the paper that I needed to get taken care of. Not even when we left the hospital did Ellie let go of me. She just played with the strings on my hoodie as she quietly sniffled on and off in the car.

When I put the kids to bed, I walked back to my room, looking down at the empty bed and didn't even want to go to sleep, but was exhausted. I laid down and reached for her pillow, holding it closer and went to bed absolutely depressed that night.

To Be Continued~


	37. Chapter 36

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Thirty Five

The funeral was rough to say the least, I held Ellie again as we buried her and held Xavier's hand because he looked very uncomfortable. Ellie was very depressed the first year without her.

She was getting into fights at school and she'd often lock herself in her room until she fell asleep or got hungry.

I thought about taking her to talk to someone for a while, but I figured it would pass after a few years, which I was right about.

As for Xavier, he took it well, he would go about his days normally, but he would ask why his mom stayed asleep. I knew when he would get older that I wouldn't need to explain it, so I just let it be.

As for me, I was miserable.

Going to bed alone, having to take care of the kids, one that's already depressed as it is and one carefree, I didn't know if I could do it. Once Ellie started to get better, she started to help me with Xavier.

It was such a weird thing to witness, it was as if Ellie had given herself a time frame to be depressed and mourn, but then took over Emily's role as a mother for Xavier.

Not that he minded since he didn't treat her any differently, if anything he became a bit more dependent on her.

Ellie and I told him consistently though that he had to take care of himself after a little while, which he did not appreciate, but that's life.

I used to miss eating breakfast with the kids a lot since I always slept in, but after Emily died, I felt that I should start getting up earlier to eat with them. I knew that Ellie appreciated it, even though she didn't tell me.

I'm at the table eating cereal with the kids now and Xavier's doing his homework, last minute as always, while Ellie and I idly watch the news.

We don't really pay attention to it much, but the three of us aren't morning people so talking was out of the question. We mostly just paid attention to the clock that showed on the bottom right of the blue banner.

At that moment, I was looking down at my bowl when Ellie softly gasped, "Oh my god! They finally did it,"

"What?" I asked as I shifted my gaze to her and she points at the screen as she smiles back at me,

"They found a cure for cancer!"

Xavier and I turned to look and there it was. The headline read 'Cancer finally has a Cure'.

The news reporter went on to say how well it was working and that so far only a few casualties have occurred from the operation, but they were minor issues.

I had to pinch myself to make sure that this was really happening, but that proved to not be enough.

I pulled the knife from Ellie's grasp that she was about to use to spread butter on her toast and before she could complain, I stab myself in the hand.

"Shit!" I exclaim and Xavier simply moves his papers away from the splash area, moving to the kitchen counter while Ellie yelled at me.

"Dad! What the Hell!?"

I groaned as I pulled the knife out and gave it back to her, "Sorry, here you can have it back now,"

"Ew, Dad!" She exclaimed, letting the knife hit the floor as I got up and grabbed a few paper towels.

"Xavier, could you pick that up for me?" I asked and he shook his head, "Homework," he replied simply and I groaned, "Come on, your sister isn't going to!" I whined, but he ignored me.

"Because for one that's disgusting, it's your blood, you should pick it up!"

"I made you, you know, so part of that blood running through you is mine, what's the difference?" I retort and she rolls her eyes, "It just is, and two, why did you do that in the first place?!" She yells, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her hip out to the right.

"I wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming," I replied simply and she got quiet.

Xavier closed his text book, keeping his homework in the book as a book mark before looking up at me, "Are you gonna do it?" he asked, his bright green eyes staring back at me with curiosity.

Ellie leaned against the sink next to me and asked, "Yeah, dad, are you?"

I sighed, watching the hole in my hand start to fill again and wondering if going back to a normal life would be hard to do at this point. I've had these abilities for years, it's such a habit for me to do reckless stunts like I did with the knife, so could I do it?

But then I think about if I kept my abilities, Xavier and Emily would get older and I would stay the same because I don't age anymore.

If I gave up my abilities, I could let myself watch them grow up more and then be happy when they got their lives to be as happy as mine was with Emily.

It would be nice to join Emily in the afterlife, I could tell her about everything that our kids had been up to and we could be together again.

I nod, "I think I am," I said as I look down at my wedding band. I hadn't taken it off, but I had no need. I wasn't going after anyone else, there was only Emily for me.

When the kids left for school, I made a phone call to the doctor and made an appointment for the surgery.

In a month, I'll be a different man, a real one, and I won't worry about being the amazing anti-hero known as Deadpool anymore.

To Be Continued~


	38. Chapter 37

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Thirty Six

This is uncomfortable to say the least. Sitting in the front row next to Ellie who's getting ready to pull out her speech as Father Martin chants over my fathers' corpse in the black coffin he's stuffed into.

Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful funeral, our uncle Matt helped us pull it all together so that we could make it the way we wanted, but it was just...uncomfortable.

The pungent smell of incense, the white orchids covering the room, even Father Martin's chanting was making me fidgety.

When he's done, he motions for my sister and I to get up and stand at the podium.

Ellie was gonna speak for us so that I didn't have to.

Funerals aren't my thing, not that they're really anyone's thing, but they always weirded me out.

It didn't help that it was my own father that I was having this funeral for. I look down at his body in the coffin and see his eyes closed, the scars were mostly covered by the makeup that they put on him, and he looked peaceful.

I gulp as I tore my gaze away from him, trying not to think about how much I want to collapse to the floor right now.

I focus my attention on my hands that I've intertwined in front of me, but as Ellie and Uncle Matt have their speeches or eulogies, I scan the room and start to notice something.

Almost everyone that's here currently are people that we know, but that we've never spoken to.

I study their faces further and see the couple that live two houses down from ours, they hated us.

They would spread rumors about how my dad got his scars and their two sons would always try to pick a fight with me, not that they won.

Then I see an older lady pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbing her eyes, trying to play it off like she was crying.

I know her too, she's the woman that have my mother a hard time during her pregnancy, saying that she should make sure that my sister and I wouldn't turn out looking like my dad.

The more I looked around the room, the more I noticed that this room was full of people who have been awful to my family. Matt and Ellie are done with their eulogies, but I'm brimming with anger.

How dare they come to a funeral for my family when they hated us so much?!

I shake my head, angry as I think about how they shouldn't even be here, shouldn't be allowed to come in and participate in saying goodbye to my father.

Ellie steps down after her speech, but before Father Martin can take his place back on the podium, I make my way towards it and turn to face all of the people who've upset my family.

Ellie looks shocked as she says, "Xavier?"

I ignore her as I look around the room one more time. I get a good look of everyone and then open my mouth to speak.

"I want almost all of you to know that you can fuck off," I say confidently and everyone's jaw practically drops to the floor as they gawk at me.

"Xavier!" My sister exclaims, but I ignore her.

"No, seriously though. I want everyone in the crowd right now to raise your hand if you actually knew my dad," I say, but before the people I hate could raise their hands, I say, "How many of you actually talked to him? Spent time with him? Knew him outside of the fact that he was married and had two kids?"

I scan the room and I see three hands in the air so far. I glare at everyone else who looks highly uncomfortable, but I don't care.

I want them to know how much they've upset me.

"Well?! What does that say about yourselves?! You're here, at a funeral for my father, a man that almost none of you even took the time to get to know!"

I look at the couple that have the two sons and say, "How would you know that my father wanted to name me Optimus Prime instead of Xavier if it weren't for my mother? Not that that wouldn't have been a cool name, but how would you have known that unless you actually talked to him?!"

I turn to look at the older lady and ask her, "How would you have known that my mother was in an abusive relationship before my dad, but she left that guy for him! My dad helped get her out of that relationship! But how would you have known that unless you stopped berating her about how she should leave my dad?!"

Her gaze falls to the floor, probably embarrassed by the truth, but I went on.

"How would any of you know how my father felt after my mother died? How many nightmares that he had that he lost Ellie and I too? How scared he was about going to get the surgery, but we told him to be brave. None of you cared though, none of you!"

"That's enough, Xavier," Ellie says behind me as she starts pulling on my arm and I shake her off.

"No! I want them to know that I don't appreciate it!"

"I think they get the point!" She yells, but I shake my head, looking away from her as I lean on the podium.

"No, none of you get it. My father was the biggest supporters that we had, the only one in fact! I've been made fun of, beat up, and spit on, but none of that mattered as long as I had my family!"

I look back up at the crowd and clench my jaw for a moment before saying, "If you're all here because you feel sorry that Ellie and I are orphans now, then you can shove it up your ass,"

"Xavier," my sister sighs, but I don't give her any attention.

"I don't need your fucking pity and I don't want it. The only thing that I want...is for you guys to get the FUCK out of this funeral!" I scream and Ellie pulls me.

"That's enough," she says and I try to shake her off again, but Uncle Matt comes on the other side and starts to drag me off to.

"Stop it! They don't deserve to be here! They didn't even know him! They don't care about us! I don't want them here! Get them out!" I scream and kick my legs in the air.

I know that I look like a kid throwing a fucking tantrum right now, but I don't care.

I don't care because I hate when people do things out of fucking pity for people. I'd rather they stayed home.

They don't know me, my dad, they don't know my family, so why come?

They didn't care before, so there's no point in caring now!

Uncle Matt got the door open and Ellie pushes me through it, "Come on, we're cooling off!"

She turns to Father Martin and says, "Please carry on without us,"

I push through the doors, looking past my sisters' shoulder and yell, "And fuck you too, Father Martin! You said that my dad looked like a swollen testicle!"

Ellie pushes me roughly to the ground before turning and shutting the doors behind her. She takes a deep breath, her shoulders rising in process as she tries to calm herself down, then turns back to me and says, "What were you thinking?!"

I sit up and place my elbows on my knees, glaring up at her, "You saw the people that were in there, didn't it bug you?!"

She knelt down, her black dress going a bit above her knees and she sighs, "Of course it upset me, but I won't stop people from paying their respects to dad," she says, tucking her long hair behind her ears as she does.

I shake my head, turning my head to look down the hall and see light breaking through the glass door leading out of the building.

It was such a nice day, and yet this is what I'm doing. Burying my father in the fucking dirt to rot for the rest of his life.

"I don't care, they don't deserve to be here, this is a moment for us, for people he cared about, not for them. And I'm not happy with you either," I growl out the last part and I can feel the glare she's giving me, "What did I do?"

I turn back and point at her accusingly as I yell, "You are like a fucking robot right now! You haven't shed a fucking year this entire time and I don't understand, it's like you don't even care that dad died!"

She smacks my hand away, her green eyes darken as she looks down at me, clearly hurt by my words.

"Of course I'm upset you fucking idiot! I just lost my dad! But I can't just sit around feeling sorry for myself all day, I have other things to worry about then mourning! I can do that when I have everything figured out,"

She bites her bottom lip as tears fall down her cheeks and I instantly regret what I said. Ugh, call me a sap, but I hate to make my sister cry. I know I can be an ass and usually, I don't care who's feelings get hurt in the process, unless it's my sister.

She's always been a somewhat mother of mine since mom died and I was okay with that. She didn't hesitate when it came to stepping up to take over moms' role, but because of that, I figured out that she's pretty much become my weakness.

Her feelings meant a lot to me, and hurting her would never be on my agenda.

I sigh as I say, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But," I pause as I clench my fist, "This is just going to be really hard, I mean, dad was all of the family that we had left and…"

I pause again to cover my eyes as I feel tears threaten to go down my face, "It's like my family was taken from me! First mom, then dad, I just feel alone and I'm scared!" I admit and I feel her grab my hand as she takes it in her own.

"You're not alone, Xavier! I'm still here! I'm not going anywhere, we're still a family," she says and I gulp, feeling my chest swell up in pain.

"How? How, Ellie?! Dad was our rock, how are we supposed to do this alone?"

"It'll be us. We'll support each other, we'll lean on each other, it'll just be us. Just me and you against the world," she says confidently and hold onto my hand tighter.

I look down at our hands and sigh as I nod before placing my other hand on top of hers. I look back at her nodding and say, "You and me against the world," I repeat and we stay like that for a few minutes before gathering ourselves to go and watch the remainder of the ceremony then follow them to the burial grounds.

We toss the dirt on top of his coffin, lay the roses next to his grave stone along with our flowers next to moms' grave and then make our way to Uncle Matt's car.

Ellie fell asleep on my shoulder on our way home and I carried her in when we parked in the drive way.

Matt took his daughter to bed along with himself and I stayed in the living room as I tried to fall sleep.

That didn't happen for another two hours thanks to my depressing brain wishing dad would walk in and tell me to get my ass to bed.

Would this be harder than moms' death? Yes, because I'm not a kid anymore and I know that he's truly gone.

To Be Continued~


	39. Chapter 38

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Thirty Seven

"Let me start off this meeting with saying how sorry I am for the loss of your father," the older gentleman in the generic black business suit says to my sister and I.

My sister nods as she holds my hand, trying to fight off tears.

I give her hand a squeeze as I try to stay focused on the task at hand. It's been a week since our dad died, but the funeral is still fresh in our minds.

White orchids, purple carnations, and my fathers' pale corpse in a brown casket.

I gulp as I try to shift my thoughts back to the man holding my parents will in his hands.

He pulls out a small pair of glasses from his coat pocket and puts them on before reading the document.

"To my children, if something were to happen to me, I give all of the inheritance to Ellie, my first born, until Xavier is old enough to claim it,"

Ellie looks at me with worried eyes. Her green eyes are wide and glossy with tears as her brown bangs cover her right eye partially.

She's probably scared that I would be angry with her keeping my inheritance from me. I place my free hand on top of ours and smile before saying, "It's okay, I understand,"

She nods and uses her free hand to wipe away a tear that escaped her eye. We turn our attention back to the old man and let him continue.

"All of the jewels and money will be kept in a safe under Ellie's name until she decides to change the arrangements. For my son," the man starts and my ears perk up.

"I leave this brief case filled with my old treasures from when I was younger. If you chose to use these items then I ask that you treat them with respect,"

He pulls out said brief case before handing it to me. I grasp the brown suitcase before setting it on the table. The golden push locks come undone when I apply pressure to my thumb.

I pull the top up and find a red and black suit in the middle of the mess.

My eyes scrunch a bit as I take the suit out and inspect it. I turn it over a couple of times and even see the mask that goes with it. I turn to my right and see Ellie looking at the suit with an equally confused look.

I shrug as I lay it to the side and see pictures of my mom and him on their wedding. Well, it was really just them standing in line at the court house, but they looked really happy.

Mom's hair was really long here and she was wearing a blue dress that was a nice fit on her and had pink flowers at the hem. Dad was standing next to her, hand in hers as he smiled for the picture. His hair is messy and his jeans even had a few holes in them.

I smile at the picture before putting it down to look through the suitcase a bit more, but my sister taps me on the shoulder.

I look back at her and see her nodding towards the man again and I close the suitcase before turning my attention back to him, catching my sisters' drift.

He skims to the bottom of the page and says, "The last thing I give to my children is a dorm room at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children, in hopes that you will gain some knowledge and strength from my old friends,"

The man takes off his glasses and puts the back in his pocket then turns back to us, "Do you have any questions?" He asks us and waits patiently, eyes flickering between us, but when we don't speak he stands.

"Well then, I guess we should get Ellie to the bank to discuss the inheritance. You may tag along if you'd like, but I could also arrange for someone to take you to the school," he says as he gazes at me and I notice Ellie shifting to look at me with curiosity.

Eh, I'm going to be bored either way, I might as well be bored and comfortable.

I shrug, "I don't mind going to see the school," I say before getting to my feet, Ellie following my lead and we make our way out of the small office.

There was a car waiting for Ellie and before she gets in, she turns to place her hands on my shoulders.

God I hate being shorter than her, but I guess that's the price you pay when you're two years younger than your sister.

"Are you going to be okay? I'd feel better if you came with me," she says honestly and I smile.

"Don't worry about it, sis. This way, we kill two birds with one stone. You get all of the boring stuff covered and then I get us moved in to our new home," I say cheerfully and she looks down at me warily before nodding.

"Okay, be careful and call me if anything goes wrong," she says then gives me a kiss on my forehead.

I cringe as I step away from her, "Come on, Ellie, that shit's for kids," I whine and she giggles,

"Says the eleven year old," she argues as she walks towards the car.

I huff, "Not like thirteen is much older," I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

My sister sighs, probably rolling her eyes as she opens the door, turning her head to say over her shoulder, "There will be a black escalate pulling up in a few minutes, give them the school name and the u haul truck will meet you there,"

She climbs into the car and gives me a smile while I wave goodbye to her. As she drives up, sure enough, a black escalate drives up and asks for me by name before I get in and we drive to the school.

To Be Continued~


	40. Chapter 39

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Thirty Eight

The school was huge, don't get me wrong, but it just didn't look like one.

It looked like some kind of mansion with additions added onto it. I made my way in and found a faculty member to help me get to the dorm room my sister and I will be in.

The dorms were usually separated by girls and boys, but the staff told me that they make exceptions for siblings. They also told me though that if we ever wanted to room with other people then we could, we'd just have to fill out a few forms.

I doubted that we'd have that problem for a little while and help the movers get our boxes up to the room.

Opening the door to expose the room, I wasn't very impressed. It wasn't anything glamorous or different, just a standard dorm with a bed on opposite walls and a window. As the movers left, I started to unpack and get to work on Ellie's book case that she loved. After a good two hours, I was done.

Ellie and I didn't have too much stuff and Uncle Matt still had another quarter of our things, but due to the court case for our custody coming up, we couldn't stay in the same place.

The court decided that based off of what was in the will and the fact that Matt didn't seem fit to be our guardian.

Needless to say, he was upset. Which, as he should be, but it made sense. Ever since mom passed, Uncle Matt started going on a downward spiral. He picked up drinking, he stayed out at the bar almost all night, and barely even looked at his own daughter, let alone his wife. Ellie and

I worried about him and knew that if he were to take care of us that it wouldn't end well.

The court case is tomorrow and the lawyers already said that they'd have Ellie take the stand to testify. She told me that it would be fine, but I know that she's nervous. So, maybe if I get her books set up and she reads tonight, it'll calm her down a bit.

As I start to pick up her books, one by one, I place them on the shelf, but wince in pain when I feel one of the pages cut my finger.

I drop the book in the process as I inspect my finger, finding a drop of blood starting to slide down my forefinger.

"Come on, come on," I say to myself as I stare intently at it.

The blood drips to the floor, but after a few seconds the cut starts to close and I breathe a sigh of relief.

That's such a nice part of being half mutant and half human, I can heal faster than a lot of people, but I'm still human for the most part.

Ellie's healing factor is stronger than mine, but that's all she has.

With me, I am stronger and faster than a lot of guys my age.

I walk out of the room and take a few minutes navigating the hall, avoiding the other students as I try to find the bathroom.

Thankfully, there were signs around the corners of each hall, kind of like a traffic stop, but school edition.

After washing my hands I head back to finish unpacking and then Ellie came in herself after another two hours of unpacking. Thankfully, I was done before she got there and just surfing the web on my laptop when she walked in.

She looks exhausted. Her long brown hair is pulled up into a messy bun, and even though she had on some make up, the bags under her eyes were evident.

"So...tired," she groans before laying down, face first, on the pillows on top of her bed. I look at her with a cocked eyebrow and ask, "How did it go?"

"Awful," she says, muffled by the pillow, but then she lifts her head to place her palm against her cheek as she goes on.

"It was such a shit show. We took a wrong turn and got lost for a bit, then when we got there and it was really busy so we had to wait for like an hour at least! Then they couldn't find dad's accounts and when they did, the power went out for a half an hour!"

As she talks, she adds gestures to emphasize words or draw me a small picture of what happened and I chuckle.

Her eyes darken as she scowls at my amusement.

Before I could react, a pillow is chucked at me and hits my face in the process, making me wince in a small amount of pain.

"Don't laugh at my hardships! It's bad enough that I had a long day, I don't need you laughing at it to make it worse," she groans before laying down.

I toss her pillow back to her which she snatched from the ground before cuddling it close to her.

I knew that she was tired and I should let her rest, but something had been bugging me for the past few days.

"Ellie," I call to her and she grunts an acknowledgment.

I tuck my legs closer to me, wrapping my arms around them as I pull them to my chest, "Do you think it was a coincidence that mom and dad died?"

Her head snaps up at that and she gives me a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Well think about it," I start as I lay back and look up at the ceiling as I go on, "Dad said that his old job made him a big target for bad guys, then all of a sudden mom gets sick? And then years later dad goes for an operation that was supposed to be risk free and he dies on the table? I mean...don't you think that's a bit odd?" I ask before turning my head to look at her and she shakes her head.

"Xavier, you're reading too much into this, they were freak accidents," she says casually, but I know that she's lying.

Everyone lies to me to make me feel better, but I already know the truth, so why hide it at this point?

"Ellie, I know that dad killed people, you don't have to lie to me," I state bluntly and her eyes widen.

Huh, so she didn't know that I knew. Well, she does now, I guess.

"The fact that dad did that would definitely make him a huge target, so it only makes sense that mom died because they wanted to make him suffer before he went," I say, letting my arm hang off the edge of the bed so I could make patterns in the carpet with my finger tip.

"Let's not talk about that, Xavier," she dismisses and I sigh, "Of course you don't want to talk about it," I say and I can feel her glaring at me.

"It's not good to dwell on what if's," she says and I sit up as I shoot her my own glare, "It's not a 'what if'! I know that they did it, okay? Dad killed people and they killed mom to break him down and make him weak!"

"Keep your voice down!" She snaps at me and I shake my head, "But that didn't happen, so they had to kill him too,"

"Xavier, please! Just give it a rest!" Ellie pleads with me, even getting up to grab me by the arm to get my attention.

I rip my arm out of her grasp before getting to my feet and saying, "I won't let it happen to us though!"

She steps back from me, probably scared that I'll lose my temper more if she does anything else.

I try to get her myself to the best of my ability, but as I speak, it comes out shaky, "Dad talked about a guy named Wolverine, his best friend and partner in crime. I know he works here, and I want him to train me,"

Ellie gazes down at me in confusion and asks, "But why?"

"Because I want to be able to protect us," I say and look back up at her. She looks a bit worried as I talk, I probably sound like someone who's going to war, but I know that it's for a good reason.

"I will not let them tear what's left of my family apart. So however long it takes, I'm gonna train until I can protect us both,"

We're quiet for a bit as we look at each other until she breaks out into a smile, tears welling up in her eyes and she leans down to hug me.

"You're such a good kid," she says, more to herself than to me, and I just stay still until she pulls away.

Today was a struggle as it was, but tomorrow is going to be an even harder fight. I hope Ellie will be okay.

To Be Continued~


	41. Chapter 40

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Thirty Nine

"Raise your right hand," the bailiff says and I take a deep breath as I place my left hand on the bible and raise my right one in the air.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" He asks, but he's not even looking at me and sounds robotic as he does. I nod as I say, "I do,"

He nods and tells me that I may be seated before turning around and taking his place back near the corner of the room. I sit down, hearing my pulse pound in my ears as I look around the room.

I must look like a nervous wreck, but there's nothing that I can do. I'm a key witness to this case and I couldn't let their biggest piece of evidence go down the drain just because I was uncomfortable.

My eyes land on Uncle Matt and his cold blue eyes are glaring at me. My God, of all the days to look your best, this is how he dresses?!

His hair is a tangled brown mess, his tie isn't even to his neck, let alone straight, and he didn't shave so his stubble is darker than usual.

His eyes are full of what I can only imagine to be hate as he looks back at me and I have to look away.

I make it look like I'm scratching my nose as I look down, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

This was the last thing that I wanted to do, but Uncle Matt was not fit to be our guardian and I wasn't going to let that happen.

My attorney comes up to me and smiles, "Hello, Ellie, how you doing?" He asks and I sigh, nodding as I say, "I'm alright," I answer, not bothering to ask him because I know that we're just going to jump right into the questions.

"Ellie would you say that Matthew Sanders is a good man?" He asks me and I nod, "Yes," I say confidently.

"And would you say that he is a good dad?" He asks me and I pause for a moment before looking over at Uncle Matt again. His glare hasn't changed and I can't help feeling tears threaten to fall again as I look back at my attorney and say, "No, he isn't,"

The room gets a bit louder as people start to talk amongst themselves, not loud enough for the judge to be upset, but I definitely have his attention.

My attorney turns to face the crowd as he asks, "Why would you say that he isn't a good dad?"

I cough, "Because he doesn't really take care of his daughter,"

"Bullshit!" Uncle Matt yells and I flinch at his remark, closing my eyes tightly at that and my attorney says, "Objection your honor, Matthew Sanders isn't allowed to berate my client,"

"Sustained," the judge says before leaning back in his seat as he looks down at me, "Go on," he encourages me and I nod.

"Matthew Sanders is an alcoholic," I start, but am interrupted again by Uncle Matt.

"Just because I drink doesn't mean that I'm an alcoholic!"

"Your honor," my attorney says, clearly annoyed and the judge says, "Sustained, Matthew Sanders, I will have the bailiff remove you from this court if you cannot control yourself,"

Uncle Matt just returns to glaring at me and I shake my head, genuinely getting mad at this point.

He probably thinks that I want this. That I want to make him look bad, to make him sound like a bad father, but I don't. I hate that this is who he is now, but it's the fucking truth!

"After my mother, Emily Sanders passed, Uncl-I mean, Matthew Sanders got very depressed, as he had a right to be. However, he would stay out drinking, wouldn't leave the bar until two or three in the morning and he barely sees his own daughter,"

"I see my fucking daughter!" He yells at me and before the bailiff, my attorney, or even the judge could say or do anything, I snap.

I get up from my seat, slamming my fist against the stand, "No you don't, Uncle Matt! Your daughter barely knows who you even are and it makes me sad because you're her father!"

"Don't bring her into this, this is about me, you, and your brother!" He yells, his attorney trying to get him to calm down, but he doesn't.

My attorney just watched the scene unfold in front of him as I yell back.

"How are you supposed to take care of my brother and I if you can't even take care of yourself?! Okay, I don't want to do this, you think I like seeing your daughter upset all the time? You think I enjoy getting phone calls from your wife at two in the morning crying because she hasn't seen you all day? I hate it! I wish you would just clean up your shit and go home more!" I scream, tears falling down my face and even blurring my vision.

If I could, I would have seen Uncle Matt crying himself. He was just as upset about this situation as I was, but I didn't know in that moment.

"It's been six years, Uncle Matt! You have to let go of what happened to her!" I yell and he growls back at me, "How can you even say that?! That was your mother!"

"I had to! Because my dad needed me, because my bother needed me, you've had six years to mourn, please! If you won't cleanup for yourself then for God's sake, do it for your daughter!"

He hangs his head as I mention her again. I wipe the corner of my eyes as I go on, "Maddie needs a father, Matt!" I state and he nods.

"I know...I know," he says glumly and it's quiet in the court, the sound is me and Uncle Matt's heavy breathing and sniffling.

My attorney asks for a short recess and the judge gives it the okay before we get up and start to leave the room. Uncle Matt just sits and watches me walk out of the room, his face ridden with guilt.

The court case took another two hours. I didn't need to testify anymore, they didn't cross examine me and I was thankful for that.

I was tired of trying to ignore Uncle Matt. He needed to know why I didn't want him to be our guardian, he deserved that much, but he needed a reality check more than anything.

By the end of the day, the judge decided that Xavier and I would stay in the care of Charles Xavier, whom I know, but Xavier will be meeting for the first time later today.

Uncle Matt wasn't happy, but I think that he knew by the end of this case that he was going to lose.

My heart goes out to him and I understand why he wanted to take us in, it would remind him of mom, but that's not what he really needs. He needs to let her go and take care of Maddie first.

As Xavier and I were trying to leave, I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Uncle Matt standing there awkwardly.

He probably wanted to say goodbye, but felt weird doing it after such a bad day.

I smile as I lean in and hug him tightly, his arms circle around mine to return it and after a few minutes, we pull away so that Xavier can do the same.

We say our goodbyes to him and as we walk out the front door, there's a man in a wheel chair waiting for us by the entrance and I smile. I bounce over to him before leaning down to hug him,

"Hello, Charles," I say and he smiles as he returns my hug, "My goodness, how you've grown, Ellie," he replies and when we pull back he looks at Xavier and smiles kindly at him.

"Nice to finally meet you, Xavier," he says and Xavier nods before saying, "And you as well,"

I turn to face Xavier as I explain to him, "Xavier, this is the man that you were named after, Charles Xavier. He's the headmaster and founder of the school that we're staying at,"

"And now our guardian," Xavier comments and I nod.

He steps towards Charles and extends his hand, "Thank you for stepping in for my father," he says and Charles accepts it and says, "Of course, anything for a friend,"

"There's something that I would like to ask of you though," Xavier says and Charles nods while dropping their hands, "Yes?"

"I would like you to take me to Wolverine tomorrow," he requests and I turn to look at Charles.

He looks a bit perplexed, but eventually says, "Wolverine has retired, but I'm sure that he wouldn't mind a visitor,"

I smile at Xavier who looks back at me with glee.

"Let's go home," I say as I take hold of Charles' chair and start rolling him towards the car that brought him here.

To Be Continued~


	42. Chapter 41

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Forty

I step out of the car and look up at a house that seems to be abandoned and completely isolated from the other house that are, at best, five miles away. Is this really where he lives?

I turn back to Charles and ask, "You're sure that this is the right place?"

He nods as he lightly chuckles, "Someone has to make sure he isn't going mad," he replies and I shiver.

I face the house again before taking a deep breath and walking towards the front door.

It's a small red house, it has vines growing along the side and there are no lights on, which would have been fine if it weren't so gloomy out. There would be no point in having the lights out with this kind of weather, but I don't question it as I step up to the front porch that appears to be decaying.

I step up once more on the damp welcome mat and hit my knuckles against the black door with faded gold numbers displaying his house number.

There's silence for a few seconds and I wonder if he heard my knock. I knock again and am greeted with the same response. I pout to myself before banging my fist against the door a few times and then hear a grunt on the other side.

"Charles if that's you, you can fuck off," a man with a low voice grumbles as I hear footsteps going across the room.

I lean in a bit and call out, "Um, I'm not Charles, sir, but he's my guardian,"

The footsteps pause and then start making their way towards the door.

There are rattles of various locks before the door opens to reveal a muscular man in a black tank top and faded jeans. The scruff along his face makes his jaw line look even stronger and he glares down at me.

"Who are you then and what do you want?" He asks as he puts his cigar in his mouth and takes a puff.

"I'm Xavier Wilson and I was hoping to-"

"Wilson?" He repeats and I nod, "Yes, sir," I reply and he taps his chin, "Wilson, Wilson, where have I heard that name before?" he asks, more to himself than me, and I clear my throat.

"Would you be thinking of my father? Wade Wilson?"

Snap.

I jump as I see the cigar in his hand ripped in half. He then closes his hand into a fist as he crushes the cigar to dust before tossing it to the open field.

I turn to watch the ashes dissipate in the air as some of the embers fall to the ground, but the grass is so damp that it douses out the small fires.

Next thing I know, my shirt is being pulled on and I'm lifted up so that I'm on my tip toes as Wolverine scowls down at me.

"You're, Wade's kid?" he asks and I nod, feeling my heart race as I reply, "Yes, sir,"

"What does he want? Does he have a mission he wants me to go on? Did he plant a pipe bomb somewhere? Oh! I know! Does he want ME to be the minister for when he renews his vows?" he asks, making various with each situation he thought of and I struggle against his hold.

"Um, none of those things, sir. I actually had a favor to ask of you," I explain and he stares at me for a few seconds. Examining me, I suppose.

After giving me the silent treatment for a few seconds, he lets me go and I smooth out my shirt.

"Sorry for bringing him up, I know he's gone, but..." He pauses, rubbing his face down as he goes on, "It's just weird not to hear from him,"

I nod, trying to ignore the ache in my chest as he mentions my dad.

"Yeah, I understand that," I reply and he clears his throat after a moment of silence, "Well, what did you need?" He asks as he leans on the peeling door frame.

"Well, you worked with my dad on a lot of his missions, right?"

He nods, "Yeah,"

"And the guys you fought weren't...the nicest," I say hesitantly and he chuckles, "Yeah, what's your point?"

"I would love for you to train me," I finally blurt out and he gives me a puzzled look, "Train you? Why?"

"Because I don't think that my parents' deaths were accidents like everyone keeps saying," I explain and Wolverine scratches his scruff as he thinks.

"Possibly, but why me, kid? I mean, there are plenty of teachers at Charles' school that could teach you to defend yourself-"

"I don't want to defend myself, I want to be able to fight,"

He sighs, "Then why me?"

"Because you're the one that fought alongside my dad the most, if anyone can train me to be like him, then it's you," I say with confidence and his eye brows rise in slight surprise, "Wow, that's a lot of faith you're putting in me," he chuckles, but I ignore his statement and wait for his answer.

"Okay, say if I WERE to train you, what are you hoping to accomplish? What's the end goal?"

I pull out my phone and hold up a photo of my fathers' suit to him and say, "He gave me this and told me that if I decide to live up to the name, then I need to properly train myself,"

He grabs my phone and takes a closer look at the photo. He looks between me and the picture before tossing it back to me.

I catch it with ease and put it back into my pocket as he says, "Alright,"

My head snaps back as I look at him with wide eyes, "Really?" I exclaim and he nods, "Yeah, I'll train you,"

"Great!" I exclaim and he holds up a finger to make me pause, "But," he starts off before giving me a very serious and stern look.

"If we're gonna do this, we're doing it. You will do whatever I tell you to, for as long as I say, and if you give up, then I'll know that you were never truly serious about this,"

I nod as he talks, feeling my chest swell with pride as he tells me about all of the things I will be required to do, running, weight lifting, the works.

He leans down and says, staring straight into my eyes, "I will make you an even better hero than your own dad, but I need you to work for me,"

I grin and nod, "I can do that," I say and he shakes his head, "Don't let me or your dad down, okay?"

I nod, "Yes, sir," I say and he straightens as he asks, "I'm warning you now, it'll be years before you're at his level. Five at least. And it won't be easy,"

I shake my head and say, "I don't need easy and I don't need fast, I want it done right,"

He nods, grinning down at me before ruffling my hair.

"You're a good kid, meet here after your classes and we'll get started on your training," he says before turning around and walking back into his house. My smile widens and I say, "Thank you, sir!"

"And stop calling me sir!" he calls over his shoulder and I hum to myself as I think about how to address him.

"Would it be too formal to call you Wolfy?"

His head turns swiftly in my direction and his face holds a surprised expression. I wait, wondering why he's looking at me so oddly, but he eventually breaks out into a smile and says,

"I don't mind at all, your dad used to call me that,"

With that, he closes the front door and the rattling starts, indicating that he's locking up for the day.

I smile as I feel my chest swell at the fact that I unintentionally called Wolverine a nickname that my dad gave him. It was a nice reminder that I really do have my dad's personality.

I take one last look at the run down house before gleefully running back to the car that Charles is by, excitingly telling him what he said as he make our way home.

To Be Continued~


	43. Chapter 42

All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Forty One

It's been eight years since the day I asked Wolverine to train me. Eight long years of work. It took everything that I had to get where I am today, but I did it thanks to him.

He was hard on me, but never pushed me far past my limits.

We worked every day on everything that I would need in order to become the anti-hero known as Deadpool.

This ranged from my strength, agility, to speed, and I even worked with Ellie to practice healing techniques for when I was in a tight spot after a battle.

Eight years got me to today and I couldn't be prouder to say that I wear my fathers' suit with pride.

My mask is off, but I look into the mirror and enjoy the way the suit hugs my muscles and curves naturally to fit me. I've already sparred in it to make sure it didn't rip or anything while I was in battle, but I couldn't help staring at myself.

"Kid," I hear and know that it's Wolverine, but turn my head anyway to see him leaning against the door frame of my room. He nods as he walks over to me saying, "It looks good,"

I nod, "Yeah, I like it a lot," I say as I turn back to the mirror.

I smile back at myself, my hair longer than it was when I started. It was very short when I started training, but now it was shaggy and did its own thing, but I don't mind.

The bangs look nice on me, I suppose and they don't cover my eyes, so at least I can still see.

I've grown since I was eleven too, now I'm actually just a few inches shy of Wolverine and am much leaner than he is.

I gulp as I say, "You think he'd be proud?" I ask him nervously as I look up at him in the mirror.

He grins as he pats me on the shoulder, "Yeah, he would be," he says simply, but I know that he's proud.

Wolverine doesn't say what he feels most of the time, but training with him for eight years has definitely helped me read him better. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's happy with how I turned out.

I turn around to face him and say, "Thank you, Logan,"

He rolls his eyes, "You go from sir to saying my name? Just stick with the nickname, kid," he says and I chuckle.

"Hey, I'm gonna to be twenty, you're gonna have to stop calling me a kid," I say and he laughs as he walks away, "Yeah, fat chance. Stop acting like one, then we'll talk,"

I roll my eyes and follow him to Charles' office. When we get there, he's sitting in front of his millions of computer screens with his head gear on.

"Professor X," Wolverine says to get his attention, but Charles doesn't turn around to greet us.

"Ah, hello Logan, and good to see you suited up Xavier, you look good in it,"

I turn to Wolverine and was about to ask how he knew that without looking at me, but he just shakes his head, "I don't know, he just does,"

The computer screens turn off and Charles takes off the head gear to turn around and face us.

"Well, are you ready for your first mission, Xavier?" He asks me and I nod, "Yes, sir,"

"Good, and you're partner today will be-"

"Hang on," I interrupt him angrily, "Partner?" I repeat and he nods.

Oh not this shit again, on all of my training missions, someone has chaperoned me and I hated it. I can handle my own missions, especially on my first day as Deadpool.

"Charles, I'm not a fucking kid anymore, my training is over, this was supposed to be my first mission alone! Why are you giving me a partner again?!"

"Xavier-"

"No! I'm not just Xavier Wilson anymore! I'm Deadpool! I am now one of your employees, you will treat me as so,"

"Xavier, please-"

"What? Do you not trust me on my first mission alone? I swear, you still see me as the same teen that you first met,"

"Are you done?" He asks annoyed and I say, "As a matter of fact, no!"

"God damn it, kid, listen to him!" Wolverine growls at me as he smacks the back of my head.

I hiss out of pain as I stroke my head soothingly, but bite my tongue, knowing better than to talk back to my mentor.

The times that I have...they didn't end pretty.

"No one is physically joining you, Deadpool," he says and I can't help but smirk at the new name, "It's someone from HQ that will be helping you out,"

"HQ?" I repeat, but then feel my heart soar as I think back to Ellie telling me last night that she passed her tech exam.

"Do you mean?" I ask excitedly and Charles smiles as he nods, holding out his hand again to show me an ear piece.

I giddily grab it and quickly slip it on and turn the knob to turn on the device. I hear a click indicating that it's working.

Ellie studied for weeks to make sure that she could pass her last exam to determine if she got into Charles' HQ staff. The HQ staff, or headquarters staff, assist the hero's on their missions in case if we needed back up and things like that.

"This is Deadpool to HQ, come in," I say to make sure the microphone can hear me and I hear,

"This is HQ, I read you loud and clear. Hi, Xavier,"

I smile at my sisters' voice and look at Wolverine. He sighs, "Well, I guess you're all set then," he says and I nod as I face him. I bring the mask up and slip it over my head before zipping it up, careful not to snag my hair.

Wolverine sighs again, nodding as he looks me over and snickers, "You look like your dad," he says and my stomach does flips.

I try not to show him how emotional what he just said got me, but he knew. He pulls me in for a one armed hug and I laugh when he rubs his hand on my head.

"You did good, kid. Now go give them hell," he says and I nod again as Charles motions for his men to take me to the plane that'll drop me off.

I give a wave goodbye to Wolverine and Charles before turning around and boarding the plane.

After about an hour, they tell me to get ready to jump off and I walk to the exit pod.

As I waited for them to give me a count down, I call Ellie.

"HQ to Deadpool," she says and I smile, "Hey, I just ugh..." I pause as I think back on what I asked Wolverine.

I know he thinks that my parents would be proud of me, but there was something else that I had been on my mind lately.

"Do you think that mom and dad are together right now? Do you think that they're happy?" I ask and she pauses, but chuckles lightly after a few seconds and says, "Of course I do. You know, C. R. Strahan said, and I quote, people don't just live one life. They keep coming back until they get it right. I'm sure that mom and dad made it right in another world or another life, but they made their way back to each other, that I know for sure," she says and my heart swells at her words.

My own eyes tear up as I think about the look on mom and dads' face, smiling as they hold each other. I think of them looking down, up, or wherever at Ellie and I and thinking to themselves, those are my kids.

I think about dad patting me on the back, his face full of pride as mom leaned down to kiss my forehead, pushing my bangs away from my face to do so.

The love that's in their faces, I could see it now. They weren't suffering anymore, and that's what I hope for. For their pain to be gone, and for it to be replaced with love instead.

"Count down commencing," the pilot signals me and I straighten myself as I wait to be dropped.

"Good luck, Deadpool, over and out," Ellie says and I quickly reply, "You too, Ellie, over and out,"

With that, the floor beneath me moves and I slip through the crack, feeling gusts of wind hit me.

When I make it out of the plane, I flip over to have my head pointing towards the ground. I grin to myself as I feel my blood boil and get a bubbly feeling in my stomach as I get fired up.

I open my arms wide as I get closer to the armed men on the beach and scream, "Come at me bitches! Deadpool is back, mother fuckers!"

To Be Continued~


	44. Chapter 43

Guys, this story has come to its' close. I'm a little sad because I put my all into this story and I couldn't be prouder of how it came out. Thank you guys SO much for all of the love you've given this story and I hope to see you lovelies again when I have another story to write! All of the Deadpool characters do not belong to me, majority of the story is mine, but all of the actual story line remains with Stan Lee and Marvel~

Chapter Forty Two

God, I had the strangest dream last night.

I dreamed that I met a woman, a beautiful woman, who was dressed in all black. Her face was covered in different patterns, as if she were dressed to be one of those skulls that you'd see in a Dias de Muertos parade.

She reached her pale grey arm out to me and I took her hand. Her touch was cold, but gentle and she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Take care of him for me," 

Then I woke up. I didn't wake up scared necessarily, but more so confused. Who was that woman? What did she mean? Take care of who? Why me? 

I'm abruptly pulled from my thoughts when I feel something bump into my shoulder and knock my books to the floor. 

"Oh, sorry," the guy says, turning around to help me pick up my books, but when he looks at me, he grins and says, "Well hello there, what's your name?" 

I try to hold back an eye roll as I mutter, "Emily," 

"That's a beautiful name, I'm David," he says, leaning down to offer me his hand to shake instead of helping me pick up my books. 

"Nice to meet you," I say, not taking his hand as I get to my feet, closing my locker and locking it. 

"So what class are you off to?" He asks, leaning against the lockers and crossing his arms over his chest, making sure to move closer to me as he does. I step back as I say,

"Calculus," 

"Do you need someone to walk you there?" He asks me and I immediately shake my head, "Nope! I've got someone who'll take me, he takes me every day actually," 

"Oh yeah? What? Is this your 'boyfriend'?" He asks with air quotes around the word boyfriend.

I understand why because I know a lot of girls that fake having boyfriends to not have to talk to a guy, but I'm not lying. 

"Yes, he's actually my boyfriend," I reply and he says, "Yeah? What's this guys' name?" 

"The name's Wade Wilson, nice to meet you," I hear from behind me and I feel his arm wrap around me.

I smile when he kisses my cheek and says to the guy, "Now why don't you go bug some other girl and we'll be on our way? How's that sound?" He asks and David scoffs. He turns on his heels as he says, "Whatever, she isn't even cute," 

Wade steps forward and pushes him against a wall, keeping a tight grip on the collar of his shirt.

"Do me a favor and stop being such a cunt. I've seen you walk around and accidentally bump into girls left and right, and trust me, they're catching on. So, I'll do you a favor in sparing you're face and your balls if you just stay the fuck away from my girl from now on, okay pumpkin?" he asks him, slapping his cheek playfully before turning back around and walking back to me. 

I raise my eyebrows at him, giving him a face that says 'really?' He shrugs as he asks innocently, "What?" 

"Did you have to scare him like that?" I ask and he wraps his arms around my hips, pulling me towards him as he says, "Yes, that guy is a douche bag and I wasn't gonna let him get away with that shit," 

I roll my eyes, a grin forming on my lips as I lean up to kiss him. He gladly returns it, even pushing us so that my back is against the lockers. 

We're interrupted unfortunately when the bell rings. We pull away from each other, his eyes searching mine before a grin ghosts his face and I already know what he's going to ask me. 

"No," I say and he whines, "Aw, come on, please?" 

"Wade, it's the last day of school, you can't just stay for one more day?" I ask and he shakes his head, "Nope, now come on, come with me," he says, leaning down to give me puppy dog eyes. 

I try my hardest to ignore it, I would turn my head, but find myself looking back at them.

Finally I groan, "I don't know how you convince me to do these things!" 

He grins triumphantly as he walks ahead of me, but stretches his arm out, offering his hand to me and I take it. 

I gasp as I suddenly feel a life flash before my eyes.

I see myself at a party and bumping into Wade, his drink spills on me and I'm pissed.

He follows me as I grab a rag to clean myself and we start talking.

I see him holding me close to him as I cry because I'm scared of the lightening.

I see Wade climbing up the steps onto the bus as he goes away for the military. I can see myself crying in my room because I wanted him to come home.

I can see us kissing in my bedroom after when he tells me that he was kicked out.

I see us moving my stuff into our new house.

I see all of the wonderful memories and even hardships that we shared and I'm overcome with emotions. 

Oh my god, I had children, I got married, I even died, but here I am. 

I let go of his hand, feeling it burn at the sensation and I'm out of breath as I look at him. 

Wade looks as distressed as I do as he looks back at me, his hand red as he asks me,

"Did you see it too?" 

I feel my eyes tear up. He saw, he remembers too.

I smile as I nod and he returns my smile with his own. I run towards him and he catches me, holding me up with his arms underneath of my legs that are wrapped around his waist. 

"I found you," he whispers to me as he holds me tight and I squeeze my arms that are around his neck tighter.

I feel the tears cascade down my cheeks as my heart races. I run my fingers through his hair and rub his back with my free hand.

When Wade sets me back on my feet I lean back to stroke his cheeks lovingly. I smile as he closes his eyes, basking in the feeling of my touch on his smooth skin. 

He leans down to kiss my wrist before nuzzling it and I giggle softly. When he opens his eyes, they're slightly red and I could tell that he was holding back his tears.

I lean up and kiss his cheek, but he takes my chin before I can pull away and turns his head to have his lips meet mine. 

If it's possible, my heart beat picks up the pace and I tangle my fingers in his hair again, afraid that if I let go right now then maybe I'll lose him again in the blink of an eye. 

He must feel the same because he does the same thing with one hand while he uses his free hand to tug on the hem of my shirt, pulling me closer. 

We stay like that, kissing, enjoying the feeling of being together like this again, never wanting this moment to end. Eventually, our lips part, but we don't let a lot of distance come between us.

He leans in and places his forehead against mine, fingers still holding onto my shirt tightly as my hands travel to hold the collar of his to do the same. I look up and see his warm brown eyes looking back at me.

My heart flutters at his smile and he says, "I'm so happy," 

I hum my delight, but then my smile turns to a frown as I look back at him, my heart breaking at the thought.

"The kids," I whisper and he sighs, leaning down to kiss my forehead, "I'm sure that they're doing great," 

My hands start to shake as I ask, "How do you know that?" 

"I made Charles their legal guardian, he'll take care of them," he says reassuringly and I look up at him in surprise, "Why Charles? I thought you would have Matt take care of them," 

He looks away from me slightly, his face the epitome of forlorn. I turn his head back to mine and he sighs, "Matt got really depressed after you died, he wasn't ready to take care of anyone else, baby," 

I gulp, feeling bad for my brother, but if Wade says that he couldn't take care of them, then it must have been bad. I nod, looking up at him as I say, "Okay," 

He kisses my cheek, "We'll see them again," he says and I nod, tears filling my eyes again.

He notices and kisses me again, probably trying to get me to stop, and I probably would have, but then we suddenly hear a yell, "HEY!" 

Our heads turn in the direction of the voice and see one of the security guards, which was, surprisingly, Franklin. 

"You kids better get to class or I'm taking you to the principals' office!" He yells as he makes his way towards us. He had gained weight, aged quite a few years, clearly, and had a receding hairline. 

Wade and I burst out laughing, barely recognizing him, which only made him angrier. 

"Already, you guys are coming with me!" 

Suddenly I feel myself being picked up as Wade throws me over his shoulder and yells over me, "You're gonna have to catch us first, fatty! We're out of here!" 

I giggle as he runs outside and tries to lose Franklin in the corn field that our school has next to the football stadium. 

As we run, I think about all of the good times that we have shared and that we will have later on.

It hasn't even been a year in this life that Wade and I have been together, but I'm happy and excited for the future.

Now that I remember, I now have even more things to look forward to in the future. 

Separate us, break us up, kill us, do whatever you can, but we will always find our way back to each other.

The End


	45. Chapter 44

Hey guys! So no, this is not a continuation of If Only You Knew, however I have a little poll I wanted to try out.

So I've been getting the itch to write and honestly, I'm between like three stories right now. I would love to know what you guys want to see first. I would write them all, but I think writing more than one story at a time gets me to have writers block faster, so I'm gonna focus on one at a time for now.

Onto the list of possible topics!

First off, I have a romance I could write for the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series with Jotaro Kujo and an OC or even CharacterxReader if you would prefer.

Next, I have an Undertale story I could write about, it will be a drama and angst driven story mostly focusing on Sans, but the other characters will be mentioned as well. This will be my own rendition of what could have possibly happened before the monsters were sent to the Underground.

And my last option will be a sequel series for my first story Miracle starring the kids! This could be ranging from fluff, mature content, a focus on a certain couple that I may or may not have thought/written about yet, the choice will be yours!

I would also like to say that even if the story you REALLY wanted gets out voted, that doesn't mean I won't write it. All of these stories will get written, they'll just be at later times :)

Let me know in the reviews if you want and I will decide probably by late July or early August.

Thank you guys! 3


End file.
